Monsters Vs Aliens: The Parallel TV Series
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: The parallel version of the show like I did for the film. All characters are alternate versions of the ones you'll see on the television: Sarah/Susan, T.O.M/B.O.B, Fang/Link etc. Minor changes here and there to the story also. If you want pictures then look up my DeviantArt page. Now including special episodes written by me.
1. Episode 1

_**MONSTERS VS ALIENS THE PARALLEL TV SERIES**_

******A new series thats basically a parallel version of the tv series. Using all my alternate characters, Sarah, Fang etc...**

**Weekly maybe. And quite long.**

**Welcome to Area Fifty-Unknown**

The monsters were in the facilities war room, it was where they gathered should an emergency occur. Many changes had been made to the facility after the monsters became operatives for the government, seeking out possible alien threats.

Sarah had also made a few changes, she now wore her hair back with a special golden hair band, mainly to keep her long, equally-golden locks out of her face. Her uniform had changed also, it was now a blend of her original prison uniform and the suit she wore when she was on Gallaxus' ship, it was a tougher material and was more comfortable.

She, Fang, T.O.M and Dr Sprocket sat at the table that doubled up as a map of the world as General I.N. Monger pointed at a blinking light on Australia.

"This monsters, is where the unidentified flying object crashed." The dark skinned general told them.

"Oh man, its invisible! I can't see it!" said T.O.M, looking all over the table.

"It's in Australia, T.O.M." sighed Dr Sprocket.

"So it's actually an A.F.O? An Australian Flying Object?"

"Got it in one, T.O.M." said Sarah before leaning over and whispering to the General, "Sometimes it's best just to humour him."

Monger responded by throwing a tic-tac into her mouth.

The large overhead monitors switched on and the face of the President appeared, _"Monsters,"_ she addressed them, _"I don't think I need to remind of what happened the last time an alien made its presence felt?"_

The screen next to her showed the ruined Liberty Island.

"Indeed, Madam President, the Statue of Liberty was damaged beyond repair." Said Dr Sprocket.

"_The statue? Dr Sprocket I'm referring to my approval rating. Fleeing the alien like a ninny hurt my image as a strong leader…plus the girly screams didn't help. So I need you to stop these aliens…hard!"_

"Madam President, you can count on Team Monster!" Sarah said confidently.

* * *

On the surface, the base was disguised as a plateau. Till a giant radio tower emerged from the top, office blocks slid out from the side and a large projector came out the other side and highlighted a runway at the front. A large boulder on the ground slid away and the carrier jet rolled out, onto the holo-runway and took off into the night sky.

Dr Sprocket had invented an autopilot that meant the jet could now fly unmanned, saving on pilots, although sometimes the navigational computer would glitch out and Fang would have to give it a whack in order for the plane to pull out of its sudden dive.

It was the middle of the day when the monsters finally landed in the remote Australian desert. All seemed normal, except for the giant black cylinder with weird alien hieroglyphs sticking out of the ground.

As the monsters approached it, T.O.M noticed something crawling around on the floor, "Woah, that's the smallest alien I've ever seen!"

Dr Sprocket sighed, "It's not an alien, T.O.M, that is an Androctonus Australis, commonly known as the Yellow Desert Scorpion."

"Ooh, then this is the smallest scorpion I've ever seen!" said the tomato.

"Indeed, but that's not what we are here for. We are here to investigate this strange alien artefact from the stars."

The robot scientist began running his sensors across the cylinder whilst Sarah walked around it to see if there was anything important.

"Okay, enough looking, time to bring the smack down on this thing!" said Fang, showing his claws.

"Woah, Fang, I'm not sure a 'smack down' is necessary here," Sarah told him.

"Sarah, when it comes to aliens, a smack down is necessary any day of the week." Fang informed her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and returned to the alien object, "It doesn't seem to be doing anything weird…" she placed her hands upon it, "Woah!"

Suddenly some kind of beam began running up and down her body, as if it was scanning her. She then noticed the markings on her red outfit had lit up, "Okay, that felt weird…and wrong!"

The cylinder opened up on the top and a funnel emerged from the side, a river of green began coming out of Sarah's body and into the funnel.

"REALLY WRONG!" she cried.

Dr Sprockets scanners discovered what was happening, "Sarah, it's absorbing your Quantronium!"

Sarah felt light headed and feeble, then she rapidly began to shrink. She cried out as she fell to her knees next to T.O.M, back to her normal human size again.

"Sarah, you look different…you change your hair?" he asked.

Fang stood next to Sarah, "T.O.M, just take a look…she's iddy-biddy now." He said, comparing his size to hers.

The top of the cylinder now had a glowing green orb on the top; the Quantronium was now powering it. Another funnel appeared and shot a jet of green at the monsters, they dived out the way as the Quantronium blast struck the scorpion.

"That all you got?" taunted Fang, "You're on Earth, buddy! My home turf! You gotta try a lot harder than-" he looked round and saw a now giant scorpion standing behind him, "-that."

The scorpion swiped the snake with his pincers but missed, Fang barrel rolled over to his friends who were now glaring up at the enormous arachnid.

"Wait, now it's the biggest scorpion I've ever seen!" beamed T.O.M.

"Don't suppose any of you guys can reason with it?" asked Sarah as they backed away from the advancing scorpion.

"Sorry, arachnid wasn't part of my installed translation modules!" said Dr Sprocket.

The jets on-board camera caught the whole event and was broadcasting it live to the facility.

"Sweet Mother of Mongers! Look at the size at that thing!" he exclaimed.

A womanly scream came from behind him; he looked round and saw President Hanson cowering in one of his staff members arms. Quickly recovering, she jumped out of his arms and straightened herself.

"Thank you, young man, but I'm in no need of a hug today." She said.

"Madam President? I thought you were in the D of C?" puzzled Monger.

"I was. But with another alien attack I figured I'd be safer down here? This is a safe place to hide, right?" she said, cowering behind him.

Then a soldier at one of the monitors called out, "General Monger, we've detected another unidentified flying object! And its heading straight towards the base!"

The President screamed as once again she jumped into the male staff member's arms, "Ahem, keep this up, young man, and I'll have you charged for sexual harassment!"

* * *

The scorpion launched its stinger at the monsters and narrowly missed hitting Sarah; it then swung the stinger at her and knocked her sideways. It then tried again to sting her as she desperately scrambled away from it.

"Boy, this guy's got a bee in his bonnet, doesn't he?" said T.O.M.

Dr Sprocket revealed a propeller from the top of his head and flew over the scorpion, "Look out below," he called as he landed next to the cylinder, "Cowardly, using local wildlife to fight your battles. Now let's have a look under the hood, shall we?"

He produced a blow torch from his hand and began cutting his way into the side.

The others were now trying to keep the scorpions attention away from Dr Sprocket whilst at the same time not getting sliced up by pincers or perforated by the stinger.

"Back off, bro!" said Fang, "You don't wanna pick fights with the snake that bites!"

The scorpion grabbed him by the head and began slamming him into the ground. Sarah grabbed a bunch of rocks and began throwing them at the scorpion to try and free her friend.

"Get! Away! From! Him!" she shouted.

Each rock instead hit Fang right in the face; one even went down his throat. Eventually the scorpion got bored and dropped the dizzy snake and began focusing on T.O.M.

"Over here, boy. Who's a good scorpion? Yes, you are. You are." He laughed.

The scorpion tried to sting him but his vine-made body meant the stinger just went straight through. With it now distracted, Sarah and Fang re-joined Dr Sprocket by the cylinder.

"Any progress, Doc?"

"It's alien tech, Fang. A super genius who went to Oxford and Cambridge would take years just trying to work its basic functions." Dr Sprocket explained as he cut and re-glued wires.

"So you can't fix me?" Sarah said sadly.

"Don't be silly, my dear. I'm just putting my forthcoming accomplishment in context."

With a clunk the funnel began sucking up the Quantronium from the scorpion. It got smaller and smaller till it was back to normal size.

"Where'd it go?" asked T.O.M, not understanding what happened.

Dr Sprocket had managed to pull the Quantronium back into the alien machine, "Success, now all I have to do is transfer the Quantronium back into Sarah and in no time the Titana we all know and love will…."

The top of the cylinder closed up and the whole thing began glowing and making a low pulsing sound.

"Is it supposed to be making that dubstep noise?" asked T.O.M.

As if all at once they knew what was coming, "RUN!"

They got a few dozen feet away when the cylinder exploded, taking the Quantronium with it. The monsters were blown off their feet and landed in the sand, "Oh bother." Sighed Dr Sprocket.

* * *

Back at Area Fifty Unknown, Monger, the President and all the military were gathered outside as the unknown alien ship hovered overhead. It looked like a giant frisbee with wings as it settled down in front of them.

"Well, General, you take this call and I'll take the next one!" said the President as she began to flee. But she ran into a tank gun and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but the constitution states that the President must make first contact with alien visitors." Monger informed her.

"Greeting aliens is in the constitution?"

"The SECRET constitution. Article 4. Been that way since Harry Truman."

The alien ship then opened up and a bright light flooded the area, from the light emerged an alien silhouette with very thin legs. As it slowly walked down the ramp its legs wobbled and suddenly fell over, bouncing down the ramp. Everyone, including the turrets, followed the alien's descent down the ramp, along the ground and end up by the General and Presidents feet.

The alien got back up, it was grey skinned and had a long head. It wore a deep red dressing gown, had a handlebar moustache and a monocle that dangled by its side.

"Gravity. Misjudged…gravity." It said in a male voice before falling down again.

A hover-chair flew out of the ship and scooped the alien up, he dusted himself off and brushed his moustache, "Ah, sorry about that. Now where did I put those notes?"

The side of the chair opened and a hand emerged holding several cards.

"Ah-ha, here they are. Now let me see: Leader. Take. Your. To. Me."

* * *

The monsters were on the jet heading home. Sarah sat in the chair she should have been sitting in as a giant, now she barely covered it as she held on tightly to the giant seat belt.

"Not sure how I feel about this." she said as Dr Sprocket ran his scanner on her.

"Good news, Sarah! There are still trace amounts of Quantronium in your blood!"

"And the good part is?"

"You are exactly 0.00004% taller than you should be!"

"I'm supposed to be Titana! Slightly-taller-than-I-used-to-be-when-I-was-norma l-ana isn't going to cut it."

Fang then emerged from the cockpit, "Heads up, Superstars! We just got a call from Area Fifty Unknown. We got ourselves another alien situation."

"Where?" asked Sarah.

"AT Area Fifty-Unknown."

The jet began to dive again, making Fang dash back into the cockpit to whack the nav-computer.

* * *

"This is our countries President!" Monger told the alien, showing Hanson cowering behind him.

"Er, well there have been many Presidents before me. Maybe they would like…"

"Madam President, what an honour it is!" said the alien, showing his long thin leg to her as if offering a handshake, "On behalf of the galaxy I would just like to say: Sorry."

Hanson briefly shook the alien's foot then wiped her hand on Monger's shoulder, "Pardon? Come again?"

"You see, we all feel bad about the Gallaxus fiasco and would like…"

The Presidents phone rang, "Hang on one second,…Hello? Kinda busy here…yes I know it's tonight…well go out and get some more…okay, I'll be home as soon as I can…kissy-kissy, bye."

The President hung up but every five seconds she would get another call, this was starting to annoy everyone, "Sorry folks, there's no piece when you lead a nation."

"Then perhaps a little alien tech-pertise is in order?" the alien said, pressing a button on his chair. There was a brief flash of green and suddenly the phone stopped ringing.

"No signal? Impressive!" she said.

"If putting the world in darkness is the only way for us to commence diplomatic diplomacy then I say: so be it."

"Alien technology: I like it, Mr…?"

"Covertron." The alien grinned.

* * *

The monsters were having trouble getting through to the base.

"Area Fifty-Unknown, do you copy?" Fang asked the radio, only static replied.

"All signals are blocked!" said Dr Sprocket.

"I don't like this!" said Sarah.

"And I don't like pea soup!" said T.O.M.

* * *

"As I was saying: I am here to rebuild our relationship. Quite literally." Said Covertron, he then showed an image of the destroyed Liberty Island suddenly restored.

"Sweet Sicily!" exclaimed Monger.

"So let me get this straight Covertron, you don't want to invade our planet, perform gruesome experiments on us and sell us as slaves to the universe?" asked the President.

"Not until I get to know everything about you." Covertron smirked.

Everyone jumped back in fear.

"Kidding! Ha-ha, you should see the look on your faces!" he laughed.

"Ha-ha, that's a good one, you old so-and-so!" Hanson chuckled.

"But really, Madam President, as a show of good faith, here is a present just for you."

Covertron pressed another button and a purple ball appeared from his chair and it engulfed the President.

* * *

The monsters were coming up on the base now, Dr Sprocket was using his binocular vision to get a better look, "My bio-thermal binoculars have detected what could possibly be an alien…" the image showed Covertron, "…definitely an alien and…" the image of the President in an energy sphere appeared, "…Great Gummybears! The President!"

"What?" gasped Sarah.

"She's trapped in some kind of spheroid alien device!"

"PEA SOUP!" T.O.M gasped, grasping hold of Sarah.

"Okay, that settles it, hold on tight cos we are going in!" said Fang, taking the nav-computer off-line.

* * *

The President was actually having the time of her life as the sphere bounced around, "I love this thing!" she squealed.

"Oh, everyone loves a happy sphere!" said Covertron.

"I'm not bowled over by it." Monger said.

"Please, General, your leader is…"

"About to be saved by Team Monster!" came a voice from above.

Everyone looked up and saw the monsters rain from the sky. T.O.M landed first and caught his friends, he then threw Fang at Covertron who grabbed hold of him and bounced him around like a basketball before throwing him back at T.O.M. The mutant tomato caught the alien in his mouth and swallowed him into his vines. Two thin legs appeared and began walking around, carrying T.O.M also.

"Yee-Hah! Ride 'em Cowboy!" he cheered as the jet crashed in the distance.

"Monsters stand down!" ordered Monger.

"Ignore the General!" said Dr Sprocket, "He is clearly under some kind of mind-control."

T.O.M spat Covertron out and he landed by Dr Sprockets feet. He picked him up by the collar, "This is for the planets top species, you fiend!" he said, and then slapped him in the face.

"Yeah! Human kind number one! Wooh!" cheered Sarah.

"Actually I was referring to Cyborgs but never mind." He slapped the alien again.

Fang grabbed the happy sphere, "Don't you worry, Madam President!" he threw the sphere towards Dr Sprocket who fired a laser from his arm. The sphere burst and the President landed on the ground with a hard _thud!_

When she got up she looked at Sarah, "Did you…change your hair?" she asked groggily.

"Madam President, you're safe now. Monsters have the situation under control!" Sarah told her.

Fang and T.O.M continued beating Covertron up whilst Sarah saw on everyone's faces that something was wrong. General Monger just face palmed.

"Right?"

* * *

It was the next morning and the monsters were in the war room, feeling rather guilty at what they had done last night. The President now had her arm in a sling and a bandaged head after her fall. The alien was covered in dirt and his monocle was broken. Monger just looked cross like he normally did.

After the President made a staff member kiss her arm better she turned her attention back to the monsters, she was very upset, "What was going through your minds?"

"Nothing! Don't have one!" T.O.M said proudly.

"We saw an alien. Possibly an evil one…" Dr Sprocket tried to explain.

"So you thought it was best to bring the smack down?"

"Yep, when it comes to aliens, a smack down is necessary any day of the week! That's what Fang says, right bro?" said T.O.M, putting his arm round a sheepish snake.

"Yeah, I might've said something along those lines." He muttered.

"But what about this strange cylinder that guzzled up all my Quantronium?" Sarah asked Covertron.

"Sounds like a Rogarin Probe. They're always leaving those things floating around deep space." Covertron explained calmly.

"So it wasn't one of yours?" quizzed Sarah, looking at the alien suspiciously.

"Pah! Of course not," laughed Covertron, using his mind to raise a cup of tea to his mouth, "Simple coincidence. Madam President, I feel at risk with these monsters lying around. Maybe I'll come back when you are ready in a century or three."

Covertron got up and his chair carried him towards the door. The President began to panic.

"B-but I won't be President then. What if I got rid of the monsters?" she asked him.

Covertron stopped in his tracks and turned around, "You mean 'throw them out on the streets'?" he asked hopefully.

"They're sacked. Effect of immediately."

The monsters were shocked at this turn of events.

"Madam President! You can't do that!" protested Monger.

"Just did. The President makes the decisions. I am the deciderer. So it's presidentally decidered. It's aliens IN and monsters OUT."

"Woo-Hoo!" cheered T.O.M, "Wait…the other thing?" he looked at his friends and they nodded, "BOO! HISS! RECOUNT!"

The monsters now stood outside the base, General Monger standing by the doorway to see them off. None of them could believe this was still happening. Sarah felt the worst, first she had lost Titana and now she had lost her job/home.

"Please, General," she pleaded, "Maybe you can get the President to reconsider?"

Before Monger could answer, the President and Covertron appeared from behind the doorway, "Aren't they gone yet?"

"Bye, Madam President!" waved T.O.M as the monsters slowly walked away from Area Fifty-Unknown.

Covertron put his arm around his new b.f.f and continued with the tour of the base, smirking at the monsters exile.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fang, "My C.V's not that impressive."

The monsters walked along the highway for miles, as they passed a diner they saw its owner hang a 'HELP WANTED' sign on the door. Their spirits were momentarily uplifted until the owner turned the sign round to 'CLOSED' at the sight of them. Depressed once again, they continued walking along the dusty road.

* * *

Back at the facility, Covertron was now giving Monger and the President a tour of his ship. He led them to the central chamber that had glass tubes with blue lights swirling inside, snaking in and out of the walls.

"Madam President, welcome to the power centre of this mighty vessel. But please don't touch anything; we don't want any acci-"

_BEEP!_

Covertron turned around in horror at the sight of the President having touched a button on the main control console.

"I touched…should I not have?"

A glass funnel came down and trapped the President inside. Then holes in the floor opened up beneath Monger and Covertron and swallowed them up, they were then spat out of the ship and into the row of tanks surrounding the area.

"She started up the self-preservation systems! FLEE! FLEE FOR THE HILLS!" screamed Covertron, flying off in his hover-chair.

The ship launched a barrage of laser fire at the soldiers and tanks; the army responded but couldn't get past the ships shields.

* * *

The monsters wandered on through the desert, still not sure what to do with their lives now.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Fang, "We're monsters without a purpose."

"Yes, we do seem rather useless." Added Dr Sprocket.

"You want useless?" said Sarah, "I don't know if I'm a monster or a human now."

"I'm not useless, but I really wish that I was." T.O.M cut in.

A distant explosion caught their ears; they turned round and saw a large mushroom cloud come from the facility.

"What was that all about?" said Fang.

"Something alien." Said Sarah, and she took off back to the facility, her friends following her.

* * *

No matter how hard they tried, the soldiers just couldn't get to the alien ship. The tanks were blown sideways from the laser fire and General Monger and Covertron were taking cover behind a boulder.

"Do somethin, dagnabbit! It's your whack-a-doodle spaceship!" the General ordered.

"Yes yes, I am working on it!" said Covertron, a microphone appearing from his chair.

The President was still trapped in the glass cage, then she heard Covertron's voice, _"Madam President, the security systems can be shut down with a simple code,"_

"Alrighty! Hit me with that code!" she called.

Weird alien symbols appeared on the glass.

"_The first letter is znoogle."_

"Znoogle?"

"_It looks like a five legged squid doing the tango."_

"Er, how about one that looks like a wheelbarrow full of penguins?"

"_No, that's-"_

A stray laser blew up the alien's mic, losing contact with the President, "So, erm, your leader is, shall we say, permanently done for. So…when are the elections for a new President?"

"There won't be one!" Monger said sternly, "The President will be saved! We just need some…"

"Monsters!" said Fang as he and his friends scrambled up the rock face to meet them, they were all out of breath as they saluted, "Reporting for duty."

"And me! The, er…part-time monster!" Sarah said.

"T.O.M, why don't you show them why you are indestructible?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Indestucta-bile! Great Idea!" said the mutant tomato.

He bounced from behind the rock and began spitting tomato juice at the laser guns, clogging them up and shorting them out.

With the guns now offline Fang emerged and used his extendable body to reach the ships main entrance. Once there he used his body as a jack to prize the door open, "Get in!" he called.

T.O.M scooped up Sarah and Dr Sprocket and jumped through the door with Fang, the monsters were now inside.

"This is terrible! They're going to get us all killed!" protested Covertron.

"Then you'd better get in there after them!" said Monger, grabbing his chair and throwing him at the door, he smacked into it and slid down to the floor.

Eventually Covertron got inside and caught up with the monsters.

"Well well, look who's joined the party?" grinned Fang.

"Your ship so you know what's ahead. Lead on." said Sarah, she and her friends standing to one side.

"I am here just to navigate and counsel you. Now the first defence system will be…"

A giant pneumatic press came out of the wall and slammed T.O.M against the wall.

"…yes, those."

"Yay! This is fun!" called T.O.M as the press struggled to squash him.

More stampers flew out of the walls and tried to get the others, Sarah dodged, Fang slithered around them and Dr Sprocket flew into the air using his propeller attachment.

"Ha, this alien mallet failed to…"

One came from above and slammed the doctor into the ground.

"…anticipate the…"

SLAM!

"…cyborgs ability to…"

SLAM!

"…stand up to any…"

SLAM!

"…_error…system failure…_"

The ground opened up and swallowed the robot scientist before spitting him out next to Monger, he landed in bits.

"…_rebooting…please consult your instruction manual…_"

The remaining rescuers reached the next door. Another press tried to squash them but Fang caught it and bent it out of shape so it couldn't move. He then prized open the next door.

"Follow me!"

"Now be careful," warned Covertron, "The next room is twice as dangerous."

"Maybe for you, fuzz-face. But Fang is a pro to this kinda…"

Something white struck him and he was now frozen on the spot.

"That's a paralyzer beam." Sighed the alien.

"Yeah, thanks, course it is."

Like Dr Sprocket, Fang was swallowed up and spat out. He landed on Dr Sprocket who was trying to put himself back together.

The final three retreated back to the corridor.

"This is hopeless! We'll never get past that!" then Covertron had an idea, "So what say we give up? I heard you serve a divine beverage here, er...cappy-chino? Is it good?"

"Sarah, I got an idea! Or at least an idea of an idea!" said T.O.M.

"Give it to me, T.O.M." she said.

T.O.M just sat there.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "The idea?"

"Oh right, let me get para-lee-sized and then use me as a shield?"

"That's…actually a brilliant idea, T.O.M!" smiled Sarah, surprised at the tomato's brilliance.

T.O.M jumped back through the door and got hit with the beam, freezing him. Sarah then stood behind him and pushed him round to the next door, letting him take all the beams attacks.

"Thanks, T.O.M!" called Sarah as she and Covertron continued on.

"No probs! Yep, quite parly-sneezed now!" said the tomato.

He was then thrown out the ship like the rest and landed on top of a stiff Fang and dented Dr Sprocket.

Sarah reached the end of the corridor and saw two doors. Covertron hovered alongside.

"The President is behind…"

"This door!" she decided.

The door opened and she gasped. Inside where dozens of cylinders identical to the one that had taken her Quantronium.

"That's the thing that…"

"No time to gossip!" said Covertron, moving her over to the next door, "We have a President to rescue!"

The next door opened to the power room where the President was sucking her thumb on the floor.

"Covertron! Thank goodness you're here! And you too, I want to say…Susan?"

"Sarah." She said.

She was about to enter when Covertron stopped her, "The floor detects any movement and the glass container is almost indestructible."

Sarah racked her brains and came up with an idea, "Madam President! Your approval rating is falling fast!"

The President screamed and her high pitched voice smashed the glass, freeing her.

"Ah, clever. Nicely done, Susan."

"Yes…Ma'am." Sarah sighed.

Covertron flew over to the President, "Easy, Madam President, hold on to my chair,"

She struggled to find something to hold on to. When she finally had a firm hold, her weight caused the hover-chair to tilt, making her glasses fall off and hit the floor. A laser cannon appeared and blew up the glasses. The out of control pair then crashed into the cannon which then shot one of the glowing blue tubes next to Sarah. It cracked and blue smoke began hissing loudly out of it.

"Oh Snizzlefuts." Sighed Covertron.

"Please tell me on your world that 'Oh Snizzlefuts' is a good thing?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"No, it means the ship is leaking Xtremium and when it blows half the world will be destroyed!"

"Oh Snizzlefuts."

"Wait, which half of the world?" the President asked.

The Xtremium was leaking faster and the ship was about to blow. Risking her life, Sarah ran for the President and Covertron, avoiding the lasers, and threw herself over them to shield them from the blast, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

Outside, the monsters and Monger saw the ship glowing and vibrating.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" ordered Monger.

Everyone dived to the ground as the ship blew up in a massive explosion of blue.

When they got back up there was only a giant hole in the ground where the ship used to be.

"Woo-Hoo! That was amazing! Right, Sarah? Sarah? Hey, where's Sarah?" asked T.O.M.

"I'm afraid Sarah is…gone." Sniffed Dr Sprocket, a dab of oil in his eye.

"Really, I hope she got a good view of this wherever she went?" smiled T.O.M.

"I'm sure she did, bro." Fang said sadly.

Then suddenly a giant hand came out of the crater and landed next to them. Then a massive body emerged and rose into the sky, holding Covertron and the President in her hand.

"SARAH!" her friends cheered.

Sarah smiled down at them, she was Titana again, "Once again, monsters saved the world."

"Please. Half the world." Covertron muttered to himself as he sat in her hand.

* * *

A while later the monsters were back in the war room with Monger. Dr Sprocket was doing a full analysis on Sarah's body, "Remarkable! Apparently the remaining Quantronium in Titana's system absorbed the explosive Xtremium energy and reactivated her powers! And it did more than that!"

He landed next to Fang and T.O.M, "Sarah, think small thoughts."

"Small thoughts, okay…rain drops…molecules…reality stars IQ…"

The symbols on her red outfit glowed again and suddenly she shrank back to normal size.

"Rad!" said Fang.

"Well colour me impressed!" exclaimed Monger.

"Check me out! I can totally control my Titana-sizing!" Sarah was delighted.

"Yay! Sarah!" cheered T.O.M and hugged her tightly.

In his bear hug Sarah suddenly grew again, causing everyone to duck under the table as she collapsed on her buttocks, squishing T.O.M, and knocking the table over.

"Oops, sorry, T.O.M. Maybe I need a bit more practice with this?" she blushed.

"No problemo!" said T.O.M, crawling out from underneath her.

The main door opened and the President walked in, "Monsters, for saving the planet but mostly me, I am officially reinstating you to Area Fifty-Unknown!"

The monsters cheered, except T.O.M who got it mixed up again.

"It's good to know you'll be working with my new buddy, Covertron." She added as the alien hovered alongside her.

"WHAT? An alien living in here?" spat Monger, seeing it as an insult.

"I know, I'm so jealous." She said.

Covertron straightened his new monocle, "Oh Madam President, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

_Suckup. _Thought Dr Sprocket.

"So from now on you guys are now one big, happy family."

"That's…awesome." Groaned Sarah.

"Super-duper." Sighed Fang.

The Presidents phone rang again and she left, leaving the new group alone.

* * *

Covertron found a secluded spot in the base and was now talking to a mysterious blue mist, "Unfortunately my Cover-Lord, our plan to neutralize Titana failed. But I have the full trust and confidence of the President and better yet I am now stationed within their most secret complex. Soon we…"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Open up in there!" bellowed Monger, dancing on the spot, "Mother Nature's calling me at the double!"

"Got to go! Covertron out!" the alien whispered.

He flushed the toilet and stepped outside, "Sorry, your earth commodes are so…cold."


	2. Episode 2 & 3

**A Nightmare in Nappies**

The team were assembled in the war room; they sat around the table, waiting for General I.N. Monger to arrive. As they waited, Sarah, the size-shifting girl from California, looked around at her fellow team mates, the highly evolved snake Fang was filing his claws with the claws on his feet, T.O.M the brainless mutant tomato plant was watching a fly buzzing around the room, Dr Sprocket the robot with the brain of a genius was flicking through the apps he'd downloaded into his system and then there was the new member Covertron, who was definitely no friend of hers, the telekinetic alien with a monocle and a handlebar moustache, he appeared to be in a meditative state. Although sometimes she could feel him looking at her from time to time.

At last the General flew in on his jet pack; the alarms suddenly went off the moment he arrived: RED ALERT. Whatever was going on was of great importance.

"We got ourselves a situation that is of the highest importance. It requires 100% of your attention and 110% of your capabilities!" he landed and slammed his fist on the table, "Failure of this mission is out of the question! Y'hear?"

"Technically, 110% is a mathematical error so that itself counts as a failure. Maybe if you…" Dr Sprocket found Monger looking him dead in the optic lens, growling deeply, "…muting now."

Monger returned to the rest of his team, "We received this message not 5 minutes ago,"

One of the main monitors began flickering and then the face of the President appeared, she was in her office.

"_Hey boys and girls. Exciting news! I'll be dropping by later today and…oh, yes, I just looked at my calendar and guess what? It's my birthday!"_

T.O.M's face lit up with excitement, "Birthdays! Omigod-omigod-omigod! We can have cake and presents and games and Clowning Tony who smells of Pepperoni and…_balloons!_" he squeaked at the last part.

The President continued, _"But please, no surprise party or gifts because that would just embarrass me…on my birthday. Especially super high-tech gadgetry gifts…on my birthday!...BIRTHDAY!"_

The message ended.

"That is your mission: Operation get-the-most-rootin-tootin-gadgetry-gift-for-the-P resident is a go!"

The monsters set off to Dr Sprocket's lab whilst Covertron went to work on his own. Since becoming a resident of Area Fifty-Unknown he had refurbished his quarters to look exactly like the inside of his ship. He had most of his belongings salvaged after the explosion and in that time had designed many high-tech gizmos, though he never said what they were for.

He began looking through all his creations to decide the perfect one as his gift to the President, "So many awesome choices. Should I settle for ordinary awesome or 'It'll make your head explode from so much' awesome? Oh, decisions-decisions. Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way," he used his telekinetic abilities to remove all the gadgets from their shelves and make them spin in a circle, "Eeny-Meeny-Snuckle-Gut-Pinch-A-Geinohorn-By-The-B u-"

* * *

Dr Sprocket began checking every nook and cranny for parts he could use to make the most high-tech gadget he had ever created. He whizzed around his lab whilst his friends jumped out of his way.

"We're gonna have balloons right?" T.O.M asked hopefully.

"There are helium tanks in the corner, T.O.M, but no balloons. You will have to improvise." The robot scientist told him.

"Improblematize? That requires a brain that thinks and I don't have either…I'll just have to make something up as I go along!" and he bounced away.

Sarah jumped off the counter she was sitting on and decided to give Dr Sprocket a pep talk, "Okay, it's all on you, Doctor. This is to show Covertron that Team Monster is better at gift making. No doubt he'll try and get something awesome,"

"Yeah, like some kind of high alien-tech Panini grill." Added Fang, "Do they have Panini's in space?"

"My dear chaps, when I'm done, our gift will make Covertron's present look like something out of a 99 cents store!" Dr Sprocket said confidently.

"That's the spirit!" said Sarah.

Then all of a sudden T.O.M flew overhead, he had filled his head with helium and was now floating around, using his vines for propellers.

"Whee! Look at me! I improblematized! I'm a zeppelin!"

An hour passed and the monsters were now outside the lab, pacing back and forth waiting for Dr Sprocket to finish. The junk-made clock suddenly started beeping, "The President will be here in 5!" said Sarah, starting to panic.

Fang banged on the door, "Doc, hurry it up in there!"

"Fang, mechanical masterminds cannot be rushed!" he called back.

"I'm not rushing a mastermind! I'm rushing you!" snapped the snake.

T.O.M returned from his trip for more party decorations, "Look! Rubber glove balloons!" he grinned, holding a pair of rubber gloves he had filled with helium.

"Genius, T.O.M," said Sarah.

"Well there weren't that many so I looked in the men's room and found this machine that sells single finger balloons but they weren't very big and they tasted funny!"

Fang was losing patience now, he began banging the door with his fists and tail, "DOC! TODAY!"

The door then blew off its hinges, sending Fang flying. Dr Sprocket stood in the doorway, holding what looked like a leaf blower with weird gizmos taped to it and on the end was a camera.

"MWAHAHA! My masterpiece!" he cackled.

"Okay…what is it?" asked Fang whilst in a heap on the floor.

"And more importantly…is it safe?" added Sarah.

"Pfft, safe? Who has time for safe these days? Come on!" the mad scientist rushed out the door, his friends close behind.

* * *

In the war room, General Monger and his men were putting up bunting for when the President arrived. Monger landed his jet pack so to retrieve his gift from the table. Covertron flew alongside.

"Huh, a hairbrush?" he mocked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that a hairbrush exists in this brush box." He replied.

"Well we all know my gift it vastly superior so there's no real point is there?" he teased. His gift floating in front of him, it was purple and shaped like a dodecahedron.

Just then the monsters arrived, "Are we late? Did we miss the President?" panted Sarah.

"And Clowny Tony who smells of Pepperoni?" asked T.O.M.

"Got here just in time, monsters." Said Monger as the Presidents security appeared in the entrance, followed by the President herself who skipped into the room. She noticed the decorations and her face lit up.

"Ah, guys? Who told you it was my birthday?"

"You did, your President-ness." Said T.O.M, "You were all like 'Birthday-Birthday-Birthday' and we were all like-"

Fang elbowed his friend as a signal to stop talking.

General Monger went first, "Ma'am, on behalf of the hard-working staff and brave soldiers of Area…"

"O.M.G! What is that?" she squealed, seeing Covertron's floating gift. She ran over to him and held the dodecahedron shaped present in her hands.

"A gift of good will from the universe," the alien said, "I wish you a very Parturition-Day!"

"It's so shiny and amazing! It's what I've always wanted! It's…"

"The box." He said, then using his mind to open it.

The box opened up and in the Presidents hands was…

"A watch? Yeah, I was excepting something a little more…interesting."

"This is no ordinary watch, Ma'am. This is the V. . It is designed to protect the wearer from any and all danger. Try it on."

He slipped the watch onto her arm and it activated.

_[Greetings. Would you like examples of my functions?]_

"That would be great!" she said.

_[Atom Blaster]_

A purple beam shot out and struck Fang, he landed on one of the monitors then fell to the ground.

"Woah!" gasped Sarah.

_[Zero gravity]_

The President began to hover over everyone, she laughed at the splendidness of it all.

_[Energy Pulse] _

A larger purple beam shot out and was about to hit Fang again but he grabbed a soldier and the beam bounced off his helmet. The beam returned to the President but then…

_[Force Field] _

A bubble surrounded the President and took the blast. She was very impressed.

_[Demonstration over. The time is now 2:54 pm.]_

"AND it tells time? What will they think of next?" T.O.M was amazed.

"Madam President, with the V. you'll never have to worry about your safety ever again." Covertron finished.

The President landed with a big smile on her face, "Best! Gift! Ever!" she straightened herself then turned to the monsters, "Your turn,"

Dr Sprocket was secretly bricking himself now; T.O.M noticed one or two bricks left behind as he went to hand his gift over to her.

"Didn't have time to wrap it up," he explained.

"What is it?"

"…_or name it._ Madam President, meet the erm, Age…transmuter…skin….ironizing…stretchy…youthanize r!"

He took the gun and aimed it at her, the camera took a flash of her face then emitted a beam over her entire head. It was a tingly sensation. When it was over Dr Sprocket showed her a mirror. Her jaw dropped.

"This is unbelievable! I'm looking ten years younger! My poll numbers will soar into the sky! This is even better than the best gift ever!"

Whilst she marvelled her youthful appearance in the mirror, the monsters took it in turns to rub their success in Covertron's face.

"Well, I guess this makes this Monsters 1-Aliens-Zippo!" teased Dr Sprocket.

"In your rubbery face! And you should shave that hairy caterpillar off as well!" mocked Fang.

"Maybe someday you'll get a gift that's as good as ours, Covertron. But I doubt it." Smirked Sarah.

"I wasn't paying attention so I don't know what we're talking about. So there, Covertron!" said T.O.M, sticking his tongue out.

Covertron was so angry his monocle popped out.

"Come on, monsters," called the President, "There's a cake that I'm not gonna be able to eat all by myself."

"Give me some time and I can create a cloning machine for you, Madam President. Then you can eat it all for yourself!" said Dr Sprocket.

* * *

In the monsters living room, the monsters and the President were enjoying slices of birthday cake. Dr Sprocket mixing gasoline with his because of his robotic taste buds.

"This is great. Hanging out with Team Monster! We should do this on a regular basis," said the President.

"Well, Ma'am," Sarah began, "We'd…"

"Anyways, I've got a Birthday speech to give at 5 so maybe just one more blast so I'm looking my best for my HD viewers?" she took the youthanizer in her hands.

"Er, Madam President, I don't think you should…" Dr Sprocket warned.

But the President didn't listen and began turning dials and flipping switches.

"NO! Not at full power!"

_ZAPP!_

Sarah gasped in horror.

Fang gasped in shock.

T.O.M gasped at a deflating balloon.

Dr Sprocket would gasp if he could breathe.

The Presidents clothes fell to the floor and out of them crawled a baby wearing a diaper, the V. and the Presidents glasses.

"Wow! Who's baby is that? Is it the President's?" asked T.O.M.

"No, Pea-Brain! The youthanizer transformed the President INTO a baby!" Sarah told him.

"Or…maybe the President is so young now that she's shaped like one?"

"That's basically what I said, T.O.M!"

"Not what I heard,"

He picked the Baby President up who wanted to play with his vines.

"Where'd the diaper come from?" Fang pointed out.

"Reverse it, Doc! She's supposed to be giving a speech…ON LIVE TV!"

"No way I'm changing that thing," said Fang.

Then there was a knock on the door, _"Madam President, they need you in make-up!"_ called Monger.

"It's Monger!" cried Fang.

"I know it's Monger! Quick, fix this whilst I distract him!" said Sarah.

Fang took the baby and set her on the table as Sarah went to the door and spoke in her most business-like voice, "I'll be out in a minute! Just keep barking orders and…er, rolling out tanks!"

Dr Sprocket examined the youthanizer, "If I reverse the motor I should be able to restore the President back to adult form,"

The baby clapped and accidentally activated the V. .

_[Zero Gravity]_

The baby levitated off the table and began floating around the room.

"Oh…dear." Dr Sprocket fired his youthanizer but the baby was now protected by the force field, preventing the beam from hitting her. He fired again and again but the beam just got deflected and hit other objects, making them older. Metal tables turned to a pile of rust and wooden chairs grew into trees.

Fang used his ability to stretch his body to make a grab for the baby; he missed and hit the wall at the other end of the room.

Sarah decided to go giant in order to grab her, her back hit the ceiling as she had misjudged how tall the room was. She reached out grabbed the energy sphere with the baby inside, "Got her!"

The sphere became electric and zapped her, making her let go.

The General was getting impatient now; he could hear commotion going on in the monsters quarters, "Monsters, the hecks going on in there? Open up at once!"

Sarah shrank back down and spoke again at the door, "Er…just one second! Just sending some ambassadors to North Eastern Iranistan!"

The V. was now shooting laser bolts, forcing the monsters to take cover.

_[Initiating Escape Procedures]_

It shot the ceiling vent and the baby President floated through it and was gone.

"MONSTERS! IN THE NAME OF AMERICA AND DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!" Monger barked.

Finally the door opened and the monsters were standing there, grinning at him.

Sarah stepped forward, "Oh General, we were just giving the President a special birthday facial," she said, fetching the president with a towel on her head (who was actually Dr Sprocket wearing her clothes).

"I am the President." He said with his voice changed to match hers, he also wore gloves so as not to be recognised.

"Anyways, we'll escort the President to make-up, wardrobe, the ladies room and all that before her big speech so bye-bye!" she said as she and the others showed the 'President' down the corridor.

"Huh, monsters." Monger grunted.

Now clear from the General, the monsters followed the ventilation system and saw the baby fly out of a vent and into the mess hall. As they ran towards the hall they heard Covertron behind them.

"Ah, monsters, is the President with you?" he asked.

But the monsters closed the door behind them and he flew straight into it. As he checked his face the communicator opened.

"_What is it, Covertron? I'm in the middle of important business with the monsters." _Said the President/Sarah.

"Yes, I understand, Madam President. But I thought you should know that I have several other gifts for you that our way better than the V. ?"

"_Not interested, Covertron. Monsters gift was best. Just let it go."_

The sound of a baby laughing could be heard.

"Is that a baby in there with you?" the alien asked.

"_N-no, that's…T.O.M! He gets like this on Fajita Fridays!"_

Indeed he was, T.O.M was stuffing his face full of freshly made fajitas.

The baby President began shooting the monsters again, Fang dived behind the kitchen counter and Dr Sprocket and Sarah hid under a table.

"We need to improvise!" she said.

"I believe its improblemtamize?" said T.O.M, idling sliding past.

Fang began searching the kitchen for something to aid him, "What we got here?" he found a frying pan, "This ain't gonna cut it."

"If I can get hold of some cutlery then maybe I can fashion a weapon?" pondered Dr Sprocket.

"You can't use weapons on babies! Let alone President babies!" Sarah told him.

The table they hid under suddenly exploded, leaving them vulnerable, "But she's using a weapon on us!" he protested.

Dodging more lasers, they joined Fang behind the counter.

"We gotta get that V. turned off! Think, how can we get her to switch it off? What do babies like most?" asked Sarah.

"What do President babies like most?" Dr Sprocket rephrased.

The frying pan was shot out of Fangs hand, "Apparently destroying things. Feel free to discuss…"

"Hey guys! I improblemtamized! Just like Sarah said!" called T.O.M.

His friend looked over the counter and saw T.O.M had filled himself with helium again, he floated towards the baby with a big smile on his face. The baby President giggled and clapped her hands, turning the V. off, with no zero gravity she began to fall.

Fang stretched out again and this time he caught her, quickly slipping the watch off her wrist.

"Okay, don't tell fuzz-face I said this but this is one seriously cool watch. It even…"

_[The time is five o'clock]_

"THE SPEECH!" they all said.

They rushed back to the war room, leaving T.O.M to float around, where General Monger and the camera crew were waiting.

Monger was losing patience, "Where the devil are they? We are live in five…"

The monsters arrived, Fang threw the baby to Sarah who placed her by the podium, leaving a clear shot for Dr Sprocket to fire his reversed youthanizer.

"…two…one…"

In a flash the President was the correct age again, with one small problem…

"My fellow Americans. It's my birthday and…I'm my own stripper-gram?"

* * *

**The Toy That Came From Outer Space**

Covertron left his quarters, cackling to himself. He then quickly covered his mouth in case someone was listening. As he flew off he hadn't seen Dr Sprocket, Fang and T.O.M spying on him from further down the hall.

"He did it again! The evil titter!" said Dr Sprocket.

"And those shifty eyes, especially the one behind that monocle!" added Fang.

"And not forgetting that evil moustache!" said T.O.M, pointing to his upper lip.

"Moustaches are classified as evil, T.O.M." Fang pointed out.

"Dude, all moustaches are evil!" the tomato said. He then imagined Fang with a moustache, "_So…evil._"

"Come on, you two. This is our chance!" said Sprocket.

The three darted down the hall to Covertron's door, it resembled the one on his ship. There was an access panel next to it, Dr Sprocket cracked his fingers then bent them back again, "No problem,"

With a hammer, a screwdriver, some pliers and a blowtorch, he was able to unlock the door, but it still didn't open.

"Boys, your turn,"

Fang and T.O.M each grabbed a side of the golden circular door and pulled it open. They stepped into total darkness, then almost as if it knew they were there the room suddenly lit up.

Every wall was covered in portraits of himself whilst two giant gold statues stood in the center of the room. Fang laughed at the narcissism all around him, "Guy really loves himself, doesn't he?"

"Right, stick to the plan," said Dr Sprocket, "Look for anything that suggests Covertron's arrival wasn't just to be friends with the planet. Look for anything…evil!"

The three friends began looking around the room, Dr Sprocket went through draws and containers, Fang looked on shelves and desks and was examining the alien's bed.

"GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!" the tomato called.

They rushed over to him to find he was cuddling a small blue fluffy toy that looked like a panda.

"He's so adorable! So warm and fuzzy and…"

Fang laughed even harder, "Covertron has a teddy bear? Does he also a blankie that he holds whenever he gets a boo-boo?" he teased.

Dr Sprocket ran his scanners over the toy, "It appears to be a complex animatronic interactive fuzz toy. T.O.M, may I?"

"Sure, try the hugs, they are awesome!" he said, handing the toy over.

As they walked over to the middle of the room, Fang decided to check what else was in the bed, he found some sort of hat with two holes in the sides.

"Huh, some kind of balaclava maybe, just what a villain wears," he said, putting it over his head, he then found a box with a picture of the balaclava on it, it read: "_Per-fit, adjustable underwear. Just say: Huggies. _Huggies?"

The underpants suddenly tightened round his head, making him unable to see or breath. The snake began running around the room, crashing into things like the golden statues. Dr Sprocket ran to assist, dropping the toy and activating it, it danced on the spot and spoke:

{Standing by. Record your deactivation code now:}

T.O.M picked him up, "Hel-loo, my name is Transmutation Oxidized Metaplasia and we are going to be best buds because you're a cuddly toy and I love cuddly toys…"

Meanwhile Dr Sprocket was fighting to free Fang from the tightening underpants, they rolled out of the room and into the hallway where Sprocket finally managed to pry them off. They stuck to the ceiling like flypaper.

Fang gasped for breath, "Please tell me…that pair was…washed today…"

The main door opened and Sarah arrived. She had just come back from a date, it had been going well till she lost focus and accidentally squashed her dates ride. Needless to say it was back to eHarmony for her.

"Fang? Doc? What are you two doing way over here? I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"Well I'll tell you what we're not doing, and that's not snooping through Covertron's stuff for any suspicious items." Dr Sprocket chuckled.

"Smooth…real smooth." Muttered Fang.

Sarah then felt something land on her head, she reached up and pulled off the underpants that had just come unstuck. Realizing what they were she threw them away, "URGH!"

T.O.M finally emerged from Covertron's room, still holding the toy, "…so why are chillies hot, right? I mean shouldn't they be called hotties, know what I'm saying?"

{Deactivation code recorded. Where is the leader?} it asked.

"The leader? Oh, you mean Sarah?" he pointed at her.

The toy turned to look at Sarah and jumped out of his hands, he slowly waddled over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Awww," said Sarah, finding it adorable.

It stopped and its eyes lit up, {Leader found}

Suddenly it was no longer cute. Two long rods came out of its arms and the glowing red tips shot lasers at her.

In a panic, Sarah grew large as she dodged the hail of lasers directed at her.

"Bad alien teddy bear!" snapped T.O.M, coming between her and the toy and absorbing all the lasers, "We do not try to blast Sarah! Stop that!"

{Command received. Repeat deactivation code to continue.}

"_Deactivation code?_" Thought Dr Sprocket.

"Er, deacti-what?" T.O.M was confused.

The toy then giggled, {That is not your deactivation code, silly-billy.}

It started shooting at Sarah again. She grabbed T.O.M and threw him down the next hallway before shrinking and running after him with the others. The toy gave chase with the wheels built into its feet.

"What is that thing?" yelled Sarah as they bolted down the hallways.

"T.O.M found it in Covertron's bed! We thought it was just a cuddly toy!" Fang explained.

"Turns out its anything but!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Yeah, I figured that part out for myself!" she said.

They peeled T.O.M off the wall at the end of the hallway and made for the elevators. When they got there the lift was out of order, so Fang prized the doors open and his friends climbed up his body to get to the next level. When they got there, Fang prized the next doors open and they all climbed out, quickly closing the doors behind them. They all listened for any sound of the killer toy in the elevator shaft. Nothing could be heard. They all breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Seriously," said T.O.M, revealing the toy in his hands, "Best! Hugs! Ever!"

The toy suddenly aimed at Sarah once again. She took off on her own down another hallway as it gave chase. Her friends chased after the toy, all the while Dr Sprocket was thinking.

"Deactivation…of course! You spoke to the toy when it turned on?" he said to T.O.M.

"I suppose I did,"

"Whatever you said to it got turned into a verbal password. Just say what you said to it before and it should shut itself down!"

"You want me to repeat it ALL?" asked T.O.M.

"Exactly how much did you say to that toy?" Dr Sprocket did not like the sound of this.

Meanwhile, Covertron was casually hovering down the corridors, sipping his tea, when a nearby explosion caught his attention. He peeked round the corner and saw Sarah being blasted by one of his creations whilst her friends tried to catch it. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Ah-ah-ah! Never poke around in Covertron's toy box. Contents may prove fatal to your health. Mah-ha-ha! _Evil Laughter!_"

* * *

The toy chased Sarah all the way to the main transfer corridor where loads of staff and equipment were dotted about. One of the doors was suddenly blown off and landed on some crates in the middle lane; Sarah lay on top of it, having being blown into the door.

"Everyone clear the area!" she called out and the staff quickly evacuated the premises.

The toy rolled out of the smoke and opened fire on Sarah again, she tried to scramble up the sloped door but it was slippery.

Fang pounced on it and wrapped his extendable body around in order to crush it. The toy extended its metal rods, grabbed Fang by the head and threw him off. He sailed through the air and crashed into an abandoned forklift.

Sarah had had enough, she went giant and brought her large blue sneaker down to try and squash it. The toy jumped aside and fired again, she then tried to punch it but the toy was just too fast as it rolled up her arm. As she tried to smack it away it extended its laser rod and whipped her on the nose.

"OW! You fluffy sonuva…"

She swung her fists around but it was like trying to swat a fly. The toy jumped down and landed near Dr Sprocket and T.O.M, who it seemed to be ignoring, and resumed firing its lasers.

Sarah hastily grabbed the damaged door and used it as a shield to deflect the laser fire aimed at her, "T.O.M, it would be a huge help if you can remember that deactivation code!" she called.

"Yeah, I can totally see that helping us in this situation," he said, "GO SARAH!"

Dr Sprocket rolled his eyes; he then noticed a nearby lorry. Getting an idea, he quickly used his tools to dismantle the Lorries engine and turn it into some sort of head clamp. He connected a cable between it and his CPU and then jumped on the toy, placing the clamp on its head. The toy sparked violently and a pulse shot through the clamp, along the cable and into his head. A red soundscape image appeared on the monitor in his arm.

"Boo-Ya!" he cried as the toy threw him into Fang before resuming firing.

"Here it is!" he called to Sarah after getting back up; he showed her the image on his monitor.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is a voice print of the code!"

Sarah's door had taken too many hits and now she had to run around the room to avoid the lasers and missiles. Dr Sprocket walked back over to T.O.M and explained, "Each time T.O.M says a word he used that part will light up yellow. Say all the words and that toy will switch off for good!"

T.O.M just stared at him, having not listened to a single word.

"Hel-loo!" he waved.

_Beep! Hel-loo…_

A part of the code lit up yellow.

"Yes! 'Hel-loo' was the first word you said to that thing. Quick, say something else…"

They were interrupted as Sarah's giant body crashed down next to them, making them jump.

"Maybe you two could work faster without a psychopathic death toy trying to blow me up?" she groaned as she got back up. She grabbed Fang and dashed down the transfer corridor, the toy in hot pursuit, "We'll keep it busy someplace else! Just hurry up with that code, you guys!"

"Bye, Sarah!" T.O.M called, "Have a fun day not getting blown up…love you!"

"Okay, think, T.O.M. Recite the alphabet and when you come to a certain letter it should bring back one of the words you said," Dr Sprocket told him.

"Right, let's see…A…B…Heffalump…Circle…E…Choo-Choo Train…G…V….LOL…R…I GOT IT! R! I said something about soda!"

_Beep! Soda…_

"Er, soda doesn't start with R," frowned Dr Sprocket.

"Oh really? Then what about: _Ahhhh…soda! _Told you!" said T.O.M, looking smug.

* * *

Covertron was in the men's rest rooms, locked in one of the cubicles as he spoke to his superior who appeared only as a ball of green smoke, "Slight development, My Supreme Coverlord! My K-5 Brutus Attack Fuzzy was activated ahead of schedule. But you will love this next part, the monstrous miscreants have got it hunting them and they can't remember how to shut it down! _Mah-ha!_ All I have to do is lay low and let it…"

The door burst open, scattering the green mist and ending the transmission.

Covertron saw Sarah's giant, angry face glaring at him.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Covertron pretended he was using the lavatory by grabbing loo roll, "The ladies are next door!" he shrieked.

But Sarah grabbed hold of him and pushed him out of the rest room, taking the door with him. He saw the K-5 zapping Fang, making him look like a giant electric eel.

Sarah shrank down and stood next to Covertron, "It's your machine so you turn it off!" she said sternly, "And by the way, only suspicious people hide killer toys in their rooms!"

"Told you…_zzt_…he was…_zzt_…up to…_zzt_…no good!" yelped Fang as he was zapped.

"My apologies, Sarah, but the K-5 cannot be turned off until the local leader is neutralized. We'll just have to wait till it does. Oh well," he put his hands behind his head and relaxed as another missile went for Sarah.

Having dodged it, she had an idea, "Well why would it attack me? YOU'RE the leader after all?" She said loudly.

"Well of course I'm the…what?" Covertron's eyes snapped open as the K-5 looked at him.

{Leader identified}

The alien took off wailing as the toy began shooting at him, leaving Sarah and Fang alone.

* * *

Back in his lab, Dr Sprocket was helping T.O.M remember more of the words he had said.

_Hel-loo…cos I like…and I was all…Monkey nuts…and the next thing I knew I was…Hawaii…Clangers…_

"We're nearly there, T.O.M. Just half the code left!" he told him.

* * *

In the mess hall, Sarah and Covertron were behind cover, fighting to convince the toy that the other was the leader.

"She's the leader!"

"No, he's the leader!"

"Definitely the leader over there!"

"He's got 'leader' written all over him!"

"I await your commands, Leader Sarah,"

The K-5 threw morning stars at her which nearly cut her ponytail off.

Fang was just sitting in the corner, reading a magazine, "No leader over here."

The main door opened up and General Monger stepped in, "Who the tooty-frooty has been making a mess of my mess hall?"

They all sharply saluted him.

"Sir!"

"Boss!"

"General Monger!"

The toy turned to look at the General. Its eyes lit up.

{Sir. Boss. General. Leader identified}

"Yes, I am the leader here! Now what is going..."

The K-5 aimed at him.

"…oh phooey."

A large explosion rocked the facility.

* * *

Just before, Dr Sprocket and T.O.M had returned to the scene of the crime, Covertron's quarters.

"Only two parts left. Now look around here and try and remember the conversation you had, the first word that comes to mind, say it out loud!"

T.O.M's head did a full 360 and then, "Transnational Easter Bunny Replicating Machination!

_Beep! Transnational Easter Bunny Replicating Machination…_

"You said that to a toy…why?" Dr Sprocket asked, befuddled.

"The people must be warned!" T.O.M whispered to him.

A large explosion rocked the facility.

The pair stepped outside and found General Monger lying on the floor, he had been blown through several walls and a couple of floors. Dr Sprocket went to examine him but the General bounced back onto his feet.

"Explosion and laser proof uniform. Never leave home without it." He said proudly.

"Did you bring your laser proof helmet too?" asked T.O.M.

The K-5 reappeared and prepared to fire again.

"No. No I did not." The General sighed.

Before it fired, Sarah and Fang wrestled it to the ground, causing widespread laser fire that narrowly missed Mongers head.

Covertron just casually floated past them, "Yes, stop it at all costs." He said dully.

"T.O.M, please remember that code for all our sakes!" yelled Sarah as Fang was smacked into the wall.

"Just one more word, T.O.M! Think! Like you've never thought before!" Dr Sprocket told him.

T.O.M closed his eyes, "Okay…deep breath…concentrating…thinking…narrate what I'm doing…I got it! That's where we left the self-hugging undies!"

Dr Sprocket face palmed, it was hopeless…but then again…

"T.O.M, you brilliant idiot!"

The robot scientist grabbed the underpants as the K-5 finally threw off Sarah and Fang, it charged at the General again, ready to deliver the final blow. Sprocket and K-5 came into collision and he wrapped the undies around the toys head.

"HUGGIES!"

The underwear went tight and crushed the toys head, making it blow into tiny pieces. Only the now burnt pair of undies remained.

"Those are the most badass underpants I have ever seen!" Fang stated.

The nightmare finally over, the monsters were reunited as they celebrated Dr Sprocket's idea. Covertron was not so overjoyed.

"Well, T.O.M," said Dr Sprocket, "You may not have got it all but you really tried your hardest today."

"Woo-Hoo!"

_Beep! Woo-Hoo…code confirmed._

Dr Sprocket sighed as he switched it off.

Covertron tried to hover silently away but Monger grabbed him by the moustache, "Covertron, care to explain why you had an alien fuzz ball that tried to blow up me and my base!" he bellowed.

"Er…it was only an-an innocent toy!" he stuttered, "Oh yes, you could…erm, buy them at the local gift shop and shoot down the local leaders! Oh, it's all spiffingly good fun! Children's stuff and all that! Got to go now…byeeee!"

Fang called out, "One last thing before you go: SUPER HUGGIES!"

Covertron suddenly cried out in a high-pitched squeal as his underwear tightened.

* * *

**Drawings of the Parallel Monsters are on my Deviantart page.**


	3. Episode 4 & 5

**The Bath Incidence**

T.O.M, Fang and Dr Sprocket were in the Monsters Quarters, their own hang-out, and were about to start a game of Black Jack. T.O.M shuffled the cards up, "Okay guys, you know how this goes, first one to play all their cards wins, 8 cards mean the next player misses a go and the Black Jack means the next player has to pick up ten cards. Okay. Let's do this!"

He threw the cards in the air and they fell across the table like weird shaped snow.

Fang and Dr Sprocket weren't interested however. They were more curious of what was going on with T.O.M.

"So, er, buddy? Why are you all 'rubber band' like?" asked Fang pointing behind him.

T.O.M looked back and saw his vine made body stretching through the door and along the corridor, getting in staffs way.

"Huh, my bottoms gone AWOL." He said, "Wonder it went?"

Dr Sprocket got up, "This sounds like a job for…" the three monsters put on fedoras of different colours, "…The Monster Trio Investigators!"

"Hot Diggity-Daffodile!" exclaimed T.O.M happily.

It was something they had come up with during their fifty year imprisonment, if something fishy was going on then they would seek out the truth.

Dr Sprocket removed one of his eyes and used it as a magnifying glass as the trio followed the stretched vines out of the room, down the hallway, through the transfer corridor, into the men's rest room, out of the ladies rest room, through the garage, outside the facility, through a cactus field (carefully), back inside the facility and eventually to the maintenance chamber where they found Sarah in giant form, holding the end of T.O.M's body and pulling with all her might.

"Another mystery solved. It was Sarah." Dr Sprocket declared, screwing his eye back in.

"It's always the big ones." Said Fang.

"I'm trying (_urgh_) to get T.O.M (_arhh_) into (_gahh_) the bath!" Sarah grunted. By her feet was a small chamber that had a bath in it, surrounded by various gizmos to help with cleaning.

"Ohhh, it's all coming back to me now!" said T.O.M, "I made a break for it! Ha-ha, what a day that was! HELP!"

He grabbed his friends and his stretched body couldn't take anymore, the three monsters catapulted back down the corridor, out of the facility, through the cactus field (painfully), through the garage, through the rest rooms then back in the quarters where they did a U-turn and went all the way back again.

After another painful ride, the monsters returned to the maintenance chamber and landed on Sarah's face. She peeled them off her and then tried to grab hold of T.O.M but the tomato kept running around her, trying to get away.

"Could use some help here, guys!" she called.

"Sorry, Sarah, but T.O.M's never liked baths," said Fang.

"Yes, in this case it is rather Mission: Impossible." Added Dr Sprocket and the two monsters left her.

"Seriously? Give a girl a hand here! Hey, where'd he…"

Sarah discovered that whilst she had been looking at them, T.O.M had disappeared. Then she felt something wriggling under her shirt, she looked down her top and T.O.M's head popped out.

"Hey, Sarah, you been working out?" he asked.

Sarah just let out a groan of frustration.

Then a familiar laughter came from the ceiling, Covertron had seen the whole thing and found it hysterical, "Oh, there's nothing better than watching you monsters participate in sheer stupidity!" he laughed.

"Whatever, Covertron!" she snapped, "You're just grouchy because you smell like the inside of a marathon runners sneakers!"

"Mmm-mm, you go girl!" said T.O.M, snapping his figures.

Sarah then reached down her top and pulled the mutant tomato out. He fell to the floor in a heap; looking like an unusual spag-bol.

"Imbecilic Earth-Tenant, that aroma comes from bodily vapour that dampens my telekinesis!" he said, demonstrating his power by raising T.O.M up to the ceiling, "If it wasn't there then my mind would release an eruption of mind-melting power that would bring the downfall of all life! So…go kiss a Dringbat!" he said, making a face at her.

"Better get some Aloe Vera for that BURN!" said T.O.M as he clung to the ceiling.

"Indeed," smirked Covertron as he hovered away.

Sarah pulled T.O.M off the ceiling and held him in her hand, "Come on, T.O.M. If you don't get a bath you'll end up just like him!"

T.O.M suddenly looked horrified, "Like Covertron…you mean I'll become…Grouchy?"

"Grouchy?"

"GROUCHY! Being grouchy is my greatest phobia of all time, Sarah!" his vines trembling, he then grabbed Sarah by the face, "Wait! Are you saying baths will purge me of all grouchiness?"

"Well if that'll make you go in the bath then…yeah!"

T.O.M jumped out of her hand and ran for the bath chamber and activated it before jumping in. The door closed and the windows became covered in bubbles as the cleaning gizmos did their work.

Sarah shrank down and walked to the door as the cleaning finished and the door opened. T.O.M jumped out again, his vines looking greener and his tomato head was so shiny that she could see her face in it.

"Ooh, looking smart and shiny!" she smiled.

"Thanks so much, Sarah! I owe you for that!" T.O.M sighed happily.

"Aw, it was noth-"

T.O.M then grabbed her and threw her in the chamber. He pressed the START button and Sarah became smothered in soap suds, unable to speak.

"Don't worry, Sarah!" he called through the door window, "I'll get rid of your grouchiness for you! I told you I owed you one, didn't I?"

* * *

With this new revelation, T.O.M was now on a mission. He got hold of cleaning products from the supply cupboard and tooled up. He had a pink towel that he wore as a cape, in his right hand he held a bottle of shampoo, in his left hand he held a bar of soap and in his third hand (being made of vines meant he could have multiple hands) he held a large sponge.

"By day I am a brainless tomato, but at night…I am still a brainless tomato! But between those times I am BathMan, vanquisher of the grouchiness that hides within all people. Never fear, people of Area Fifty-Unknown, BathMan is here to save you with his trusty sidekick, Soppin!" It was a skip on wheels that was filled with bath water, bubbles spilling over the sides, "Onwards!"

The mutant tomato dragged the giant bathtub around the facility, finding anyone and giving them a good scrub in the tub. Afterwards he would wrap them up tightly in a towel that they couldn't escape from.

General I.N. Monger flew around in his jetpack, every floor was flooded and all his staff and troops were soaking wet and imprisoned in bath towels. Finally he found T.O.M scrubbing several of his men in the large bubbling skip.

"T.O.M, release my privates this instant!" he ordered.

T.O.M looked at him and saw only one thing, "Grouchy!"

"Drop that sponge, soldier! Y'hear me?"

But T.O.M disobeyed; instead he reached for him with his vines. Monger dived out the way and the tomato grabbed another staff member. The General watched in horror as his staff were viciously scrubbed and tightly wrapped up.

With no one left but him, Monger hastily retreated as fast as his jetpack could go. He looked back to see if he was being followed and hit a low beam. He flew out of his jet pack and landed in the shower room. He shook off the pain and dived into a shower cubicle, "Sanctuary! You can't wash me when I'm already in the shower, ya crazy fool!"

He turned around and saw writing on the wall; it had been made from tomato sauce. It read: _SHOWERS DON'T COUNT AS BATHS!_

T.O.M pulled back the shower curtain, shampoo, sponge, shower gel and towels in hands.

Monger backed against the wall as T.O.M revealed his most devastating weapon.

"No…not the soap! Whatever you do…DON'T DROP THE SOAP!" the General cried.

But T.O.M dropped it and the General slipped and fell to the floor, leaving him vulnerable to a full scrubbing. Soon the General was lost under a mountain of bubbles as T.O.M continued his mission.

* * *

In the war room the General had assembled the monsters. He was now wrapped up in a blue towel and unable to free himself. Around him, his staff was slipping on the wet floor and unable to use the computers because their hands were trapped.

"Monsters, I am not a pleased General!" he said crossly, T.O.M looked pleased with himself, "T.O.M's ballistic bath times have caused millions in damage and forced the janitors to do overtime to clean up the mess. And what's more, with me now feeling like a tortilla wrap I am unable to use my jetpacks controls properly!" he nudged the flight stick with his elbow and flew into the wall.

"Why don't you just take the jetpack off?" asked Fang.

"I've had this jetpack with me since 1985! It's my baby and I ain't letting her go!" he snapped.

"Never fear, Sir!" T.O.M saluted, "Anti-Grouchy Mission is nearing completion!"

"Grouchy?"

Everyone frowned at him.

"Yeah, Sarah explained to me that baths get rid of grouchiness."

"Oh Dringbat," Sarah sighed.

Just then Covertron flew in, hearing about the commotion, "Ah, General, I hear the talking salad has been causing problems? Perhaps sending him somewhere else would solve this problem? I know this black hole that is divine when viewed…up close." He smirked.

T.O.M suddenly realised he was confronting his arch nemesis, "_Grouchy! _SHAMPOOOOOOOO!"

"Wait…this was about the bath?" Covertron was suddenly horrified and fled the room.

"Bit of a drama queen, isn't he?" said Dr Sprocket.

* * *

Monger, Sarah, Fang and the doctor found Covertron cowering in his quarters.

"Goodness sake, grow a pair, Covertron!" said Monger, "Baths ain't gonna bite ya!"

"Yeah, besides, when has that stinking moustache last seen some conditioner?" asked Fang, pointing at the curly fuzz on the aliens face.

"Morons! You don't get it, do you?" said Covertron, using his telekinesis to pick up various objects around the room and throw them around, narrowly missing the monsters, "What to your pathetic senses detect as a foul stench is the very vapour that keeps my powers balanced! Without it, our minds would all explode greater than a volcano that's just had the planets entire supply of vindaloo!"

The objects finally stopped flying, leaving the General and the monsters lying on the floor.

"In short: I wash=we die." The alien picked up the General, "General, this is a desperate situation! Give me the keys to your arsenal!"

Monger pushed him away, "That's a definite on the no side! I'm not in the mood for a war! Head blowing or otherwise! Covertron, you need protecting and I have the very people who can help you…monsters."

"Us?"

"Them?"

"Me?"

"T.O.M!"

The mutant tomato appeared in the door and made a grab for Covertron; he flew his chair out the way and began flying around the room to avoid the monsters grasp. He shot squirts of shampoo at him as he waved his sponge in the air.

Sarah took charge of the situation, "Monsters, protect Cove…_ugh, I can't even say it without feeling sick! _Monsters, protect Covertron!"

"Yes, save Covertron!" said the alien as he flew out the room, followed by T.O.M who pulled his bathtub along with him. The monsters ran after their friend.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, BATHMAN!" sang T.O.M.

"FASTERFASTERFASTER!" Covertron screamed at his hover-chair.

Dr Sprocket cut them off and prepared to intercept, "Sprocket to Sarah, targets heading west. Preparing the Glue Gun!" He took out a homemade bazooka that had several bottles of super glue feeding into the cannon, "Intercepting in three…two…"

Covertron flew into him and knocked him over. Then T.O.M ran him over with his bath skip, causing the Glue Gun to explode over him. The robo doc was now glued to the floor.

"Targets still heading west. And might I add…yuck!"

Sarah was heading for the maintenance chamber, she then spoke to Monger through her headset, "General, can you see which way they're heading?"

"_Negative. T.O.M washed all the cameras and towelled them! I can't see a thing!"_

"I got him!" said Fang; using the vents he had managed to get ahead of them. He dropped down and barred their way, "Stop right there, bro. Or I'll knock the red off your face!"

T.O.M threw something at the snake that hit him in the chest and bounced onto the floor, they were small plastic boats, "Wind-up bath toys? Are you hissing with me? Dude, you gotta be more…"

Suddenly a giant wind-up boat landed on top of him, it had four funnels and the words, _RMS Titanic_, written on the side.

"I made that one for Sarah!" called T.O.M as he and Covertron ran past, "Have fun!"

Covertron was in the smaller corridors now and it seemed wherever he went his way was blocked by vines slowly covering the doorways. Then he crashed into a vine barrier and rebounded down another corridor and landed in a dark room where there was only one way out. T.O.M emerged in the doorway, aiming his shampoo bottle at him, "When you are soaped up, you have my permission to wash!"

"W-why would I need a wash? I-I mean I'm as clean as a whistle or a-or a…oh heck with it, I'll just vaporize you!"

A ray gun emerged from his chair and pointed at the tomato, "Step back or I turn you into soup," Covertron warned.

"Sure, you need some privacy when your washing," he smiled, turning the light on, Covertron realised he had landed in the bath chamber.

T.O.M closed the door as Covertron pressed his face against the window, "Release me…"

The mutant tomato went to press the button when Sarah's giant hand landed in front of him, barring his way.

"T.O.M, you have to stop this or we're all goners!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, Sarah, but that alien is festered with grouchiness! I must cleanse him!" he said boldly.

He tried to reach for the button whilst Sarah desperately tried to keep him back, eventually she had him pinned down, "I just made that stuff up! I didn't mean any of that!"

"But…you said…"

"I know, but I was just…kidding!"

"Kidding?"

"Yeah, baths don't really cure grouchiness," she laughed nervously as she got up, "I guess I just have a strange sense of humour?"

"Uh-huh, that certainly explains a few things…" he said.

Sarah sighed with relief.

"Wait a minute? You say you have a 'strange sense of humour'? How do I know this isn't you kidding right now? Nuh-uh, it's bath time!"

He pressed the button and the bath chamber activated.

"NO!" cried Sarah.

Covertron screamed as he was lost in a sea of bubbles, the sound of brushes could be heard whirring.

Sarah closed her eyes and shielded her face. The others walked up alongside her, "What's up with her?" asked Fang.

"Waiting for the end," she whimpered.

The others then made the same movement as her and covered their faces. Moments passed yet still…

Sarah opened her eyes, "Erm, why haven't we ended yet?"

"Hmmm, curious. According to Covertron we should all have turned to brain flambé by now!" Dr Sprocket said.

T.O.M slid out the way as the bath chamber opened up, the monsters watched as Covertron exited from the mist, and the sight of him made them howl with laughter!

Covertron was now a third of the size he was supposed to be, his moustache and monocle were the same size but now looked even bigger now that he had shrunk, "Yes, most amusing." He squeaked as he flew past them.

"Covertron, what in the tropic thunder is goin on? You said we'd all meet Armageddon!" the General demanded.

"Oh, did I?" he squeaked, "I must have a strange sense of humour. What I actually meant was…this happens."

He then fell out of his chair and onto his head, causing more laughter amongst the monsters.

"In that case we can go back to defcon 5, men. I'm off to the garage to get me cut out of this dang towel. Hup!"

Some soldiers picked him up by the head and feet and carried him out the room.

"I should've known Covertron's a dirty rotten liar!" Sarah said crossly.

"Well you were right about baths doing away with grouchiness, Sarah," T.O.M pointed out, "Covertron looks so happy now!"

The alien was upside down, his unhappy face making him look like he was smiling.

* * *

**The Fruit That Went Bad**

Fang was alone in the monsters quarters, surrounded by various snacks and watching NASCAR. He was scooping up different foods and throwing them into his mouth without looking at what he was eating.

Then the race finished and his favourite car won. He jumped onto the couch and cheered as he tucked into some trifle.

Just then Sarah and Dr Sprocket entered, seeing the snake happily gorging.

"A thrilling ending to your racing game, Fang?" Dr Sprocket inquired.

Fang jumped back down on the cushions, "Oh, yeah, Doc! I can't wait to rub this result in Monger's face, he was adamant that…"

Suddenly Sarah gasped and stole the trifle out of the snake's hands, "Fang! You're eating Geri!"

"Geri?"

"T.O.M's girlfriend," Dr Sprocket said.

Fang shrugged, "What? Oh come on, that's not Geri! I checked, Geri has a notice on her that says:"

Sarah showed him the other side of the bowl, on it was a notice, plainly written by T.O.M that said: _TOMS GULFREND! DOO KNOT EET!_

Fang leapt from the couch with horror, "Aah, I ate Geri!" he exclaimed, spitting the bits of trifle out of his mouth, "Scorching Scales! When he finds out he'll be…well he'll be confused cos that's his thing…but when he finds out he'll be devastated! What do I do?"

"I could attach a blowtorch device to the back end of a skunk?" said Dr Sprocket as he sat down.

The others frowned at him, "How would that help?" asked Sarah.

"In this predicament? Absolutely not at all. But it is something I could do so I just I'd put it out there," said the mad scientist.

Sarah looked at Fang, "Fang, just explain to T.O.M what happened."

"Yeah-no way! I can just make a new Geri and he'll never know I devoured her! But, er…I don't know how to make one," he pondered for a moment, "Sarah, help me make a Geri 2.0!"

"The truth is like medicine, it tastes horrible but it's for the best!" she told him.

Just then T.O.M burst in, "Geri? Are you in here? I need to speak to you,"

Sarah almost dropped the bowl of trifle before hiding it behind her back.

Fang quickly stopped T.O.M from heading to the refrigerator, "Er, T.O.M, my bestest buddy, you know anything about medicine?"

"Silly me, she's cooling off in the fridge!" the tomato grinned as his vine body phased through Fang.

Then Sarah threw herself against the refrigerator door, "Wait! A gentleman tomato such as yourself can't just burst in like some kind of 'burster'! Geri might be, erm…getting her sponge fingers…manicured? Ah-Heh!" she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh….I don't get it," Said T.O.M.

"Manicures?" said Fang, arching an eyebrow, "I thought…"

"Also, Fang has an interesting thing to show you!" she added.

"I do?"

"Yes, that very, very important thing that took a few hours to cool off?" she said, eyeing Fang as if trying to get the message across telepathically.

"OH, yeah, that really, really cool and interesting thing!" he smiled at the tomato.

"Hmm, I really do need to have a word with Geri…but then again cool things are awesome! Let's go, Fang!" he said and pushed the snake out the door.

Sarah leant against the refrigerator door as Dr Sprocket walked up to her, "What happened to medicine of truth?" he asked.

She sighed, "Bitterer than expected."

* * *

Fang and T.O.M walked down the corridor till they reached the garage.

"Where's this really, really cool thing?" T.O.M asked, his vines shaking with excitement.

"It's in a really, really cool place! All really, really cool things live there and….and we need a ride to get there!" said the snake, pointing to the vehicle that was made to carry the monsters over long distances. It was a customized pick-up truck with the back end used for Dr Sprocket's machines; they called it the _Monster Truck_.

"Yay! I call shotgun!" T.O.M cheered, jumping in the passenger seat.

* * *

Sarah and Dr Sprocket were in the mess hall kitchen; Sarah was foraging through the cupboards for the right ingredients. Dr Sprocket was flicking through a recipe book he had downloaded onto his hard drive.

"I just couldn't stand to see the look on T.O.M's face, okay? I lost my cool!" she told him.

"Clearly," he said, then he found the recipe for strawberry trifle, "Main ingredients: 5 sponge fingers, custard, strawberries, jelly and whipped cream. Is that all? How dull…"

"Okay, where did we keep the strawberries? I remember seeing some recently…" said Sarah, looking around.

Dr Sprocket switched his vision to x-ray and located the box of strawberries, they were in the trash. He reached in and pulled out a box of mouldy, furry fruit, "Here you are!"

"Ewww! We can't use that for Geri!" she said, feeling queasy.

"Not like this! But with a little science we can make this look like they were picked yesterday!" he cackled.

"By science, you mean 'mad' science don't you?" she frowned.

"You know me so well," he grinned and rushed off to his lab. Sarah just shook her head.

* * *

Fang and T.O.M continued to drive through the dark desert, "So…are we there yet? Cos it feels like we've been going for quite some time? Sure I had a watch in here somewhere…" he said, looking through his vine body.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it. _And hopefully so will I…_"

"Huh, quite the confusing comment there. But then I'm confused all the time because that's my thing!"

"Sure is."

"You know, you really know all there is to know about me, bro. Just like Geri." He sighed, "There's a lot of her in you, y'know?"

"More than you think." He muttered, stifling a burp.

* * *

In his lab, Dr Sprocket had the box of mouldy strawberries strapped to a table and electrodes connected to it. Electricity was crackling all around the room, "The moment has come, my beauties! I bring you…LIFE! All with the aid of MAD SCIENCE! MWAHAHAHA!"

He threw the switch and bolts of lightning struck the fruit as more jolts surged through the electrodes. His eyes narrowed as the fruit received one zap after another till the process ended. He walked up to the box and found every strawberry was ripe and red again.

He held the box in the air and laughed even harder, "IT LIVES! IT LIVES! AHHHH-HAHAHAHAH!"

Just then Sarah wandered in holding a jar, "Hey, Doc! I found a jar of jam in the kitchens refrigerator,"

Dr Sprocket threw the box of strawberries at her and she caught it, dropping the jar, "But I guess, fresh is best,"

Then suddenly the strawberries fused into one giant strawberry that was the size of a football. A mouth appeared and it snapped at Sarah's hands.

"Too fresh! TOO FRESH!" she yelped as it chased her round the room.

She kicked it away from her and it landed in the trash chute. She closed the door and ejected it out of the facility. Dr Sprocket handed her the jar of jam, feeling a little foolish.

* * *

The mutant strawberry soared through the night sky and hit the Monster Truck as it continued driving around.

"Did you hear something? Sounded like your stomach," asked T.O.M.

"No it wasn't!" he retorted, "You saying I ate something that should never be eaten? Well I haven't! So there!"

"Huh, that was quite an over excessive defensive response there, dude!"

"Uh yeah, I suppose it was,"

"I mean, you do eat things you're not really supposed to…"

Fang was sweating now.

"…but you work it off so that balances it out!"

Unable to take it anymore, Fang stopped the truck.

"T.O.M, pal, I really have to tell you something, it won't be easy for you to hear but you deserve to know the truth…"

"Fang, buddy, I already know,"

"Y-you do?"

"Yep, we've arrived!" he cheered, bouncing out of the truck, "And you were so right! That is one totally awesome cactus!"

Meanwhile, the strawberry had been bouncing after them, getting bigger and its stem getting longer and splitting into four till it became like a giant strawberry spider.

"I mean, it's so clearly cooler than all the other cacti around but it doesn't brag about it so it can mingle amongst the others," said T.O.M.

"Y-yeah, that's what I brought you out here to see!" said Fang, joining him.

"Well worth the drive!"

"Look, buddy, the reason I brought you out here was to say-"

Suddenly the giant mutant strawberry appeared and began eating the truck.

"-A GIANT MUTANT STRAWBERRY IS EATING MY TRUCK!"

T.O.M was amazed, "Wow! This place just gets cooler and cooler!"

The strawberry spat out the truck and roared at the monsters, pips flying out of its giant mouth. Fang grabbed his pal and they ran for lives.

* * *

Back in the mess hall, Sarah and Dr Sprocket were by the oven. Sarah had already got the sponge fingers and strawberries added to the bowl and now she was working on the next part.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Sprocket.

"Waiting for the custard to warm up," she said, "Boring I know but necessary so don't say…"

"Mad science can speed things up!" he declared, taking out a massive gun and pointing it at the saucepan of custard. Sarah jumped out the way as he fired his gun at the oven. The saucepan glowed red and the custard began to bubble.

"Ha-Ha! My Turbo-Thermo Cannon…"

The saucepan exploded, making custard splatter everywhere, mostly over his face. Tiny wipers cleared the custard off his eyes as he looked to a riled Sarah, "…might have been a bit on the overkill side."

"Doctor, your mad science…"

"Is driving you mad?" he asked.

"Very much so." She said through gritted teeth.

"Understood." He said, quickly putting his gun away.

* * *

Fang and T.O.M were trying to keep the strawberry back by hurling rocks and boulders at it, T.O.M using his vines to throw smaller stones at the rate of an MG and Fang was throwing larger ones with his tail. The strawberry however was unfazed so they picked an even bigger boulder up together and hurled it. The boulder was as big as the fruit and it landed right on top of it, presumably squishing it.

The monsters slowly walked towards it…then it came back to life!

"That is one strong strawberry!" exclaimed Fang and once again they ran as fast as they could away from the killer fruit.

* * *

After hours of cooking, mixing and mad science, the trifle was nearing completion. Sarah popped the bowl of trifle into the refrigerator after topping it off with cream. "Now we just wait for it to cool and hope T.O.M doesn't..."

Dr Sprocket slapped his bronze head, "Wait a minute! Why do we need to wait when we have the power of mad…"

Sarah grabbed him by his lab coat collar, "Doctor, you go mad science, I go titanic! ARE WE CLEAR?" she said sternly.

"Transparently," he gulped, "Everything's cool. Cool as ice,"

Sarah let him go, feeling hot and bothered.

"Or is it…" Dr Sprocket took out his Supercharged Chiller Blaster and blasted everything around him. They were now up to their waists in snow and ice.

Dr Sprocket smiled at her, "I know what you're going to say…"

"I doubt it!" She snarled.

"A flamethrower wielding skunk could melt this ice and free us. Shame no one thought it would help earlier, huh?"

Sarah just buried her face in the snow.

* * *

Fang and T.O.M were now hiding behind a rock, the strawberry seemed unstoppable, nothing they tried could stop it.

"Ooh! I have an idea! If we pretend to be like these guys," T.O.M pointed at the cacti, "It'll just think we're part of the landscape and avoid us! Come on!"

T.O.M used his vines to impersonate the shape of a cactus, Fang wasn't liking the idea, "T.O.M, I can't pretend to be a cactus!"

"Sure you can! Just believe…._belieeeeeeeeeveeeeeeee _Fang!"

"T.O.M, it is impossible for me to impersonate a cactus!"

"Weird, you never told me this before, what else are you keeping from me?" he looked at the snake suspiciously.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

The rock they were hiding behind suddenly raised up into the sky and the strawberry appeared, chasing after them once again. They ran into a small canyon where they quickly came to a dead end. The strawberry was bashing rocks out the way and baring down on them.

"Well T.O.M, looks like this is the end of the road for us and before we die there's something I have to tell you," Fang took a deep breath, "You've been a good friend, the best buddy a rapidly evolved snake could have, and that's why I have to tell you about Geri,"

"Geri?"

"Yeah, I…"

"No wait! Geri's 1/5 strawberry, maybe they're related? I'll go tell him!" said T.O.M and bounced over to the giant strawberry.

"Dude, come back!"

But T.O.M was already waving at the giant fruit, "Hi there! I've noticed you got some strawberry stuff going on? Crazy coincidence, my girlfriends a…"

The fruit scooped him up and ate him.

"T.O.M! NOOOOOO!"

The mutant strawberry then grabbed hold of Fang and growled at him.

"Gonna eat me too, huh? Go ahead, I deserve it!" he said. The giant strawberry started to look a little off-colour.

"I scoffed up my best buds trifle girlfriend, then he got devoured, and now I'm going the same way! _I think this is called irony or something?_ Anyways, what kills me the most is that I never told him the truth and that I am really, really sorry about…er, is this happening today or…?"

The strawberry looked like it was going to be sick; it was bubbling and foaming at the mouth. Then it threw Fang away and exploded in a massive pile of strawberry goo.

Fang picked himself back up, seeing a giant hole in the ground where it had been with red juice surrounding it.

"_Oh, T.O.M…"_

"Yeah?" T.O.M's head poked out of the hole.

"T.O.M? You're alive?" Fang was happy and relieved.

"Yeah, I guess strawberries and tomatoes don't mix,"

"So…you didn't hear anything I said? A confession perhaps?"

"A confusion? Nah. Hey, I'm covered in jam, just like Geri!" he beamed.

"Yeah, about…"

"Come on, I gotta show her!" T.O.M grabbed Fangs arm and dragged him back to the facility.

* * *

Fortunately, thanks to Dr Sprockets blunder, the trifle had cooled down quicker than expected. They removed it from the refrigerator and brought it back to the their living room. Then they placed the sign on the side of the bowl.

"Looks good if I don't say so myself!" said Sarah.

"It's perfect, an 86% likeness, T.O.M will never know the difference!" smiled Dr Sprocket.

T.O.M burst into the room, followed by Fang, "Where is she? Where's Geri?" he asked, looking around.

"Right here, T.O.M!" said Sarah, handing him the bowl.

"Oh, there you are!" he smiled, holding the trifle, "Look at me all covered in jam, now we match!"

Fang joined Dr Sprocket and Sarah, "_Thank god, he's buying it!_" he whispered.

"That was a close one," added Sarah.

"Indeed," said Dr Sprocket, "And so goes on the romance between T.O.M and Geri…I just got it!"

T.O.M placed Geri down on the counter, "Oh, and by the way, I forgot: I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?" his friends cried.

"Guys, please, this personal!" he said, he looked back to Geri, "I woulda told ya sooner but I had this really cool thing to see. Look I know you're upset but I think you know that we were never truly meant to be and besides…I've met someone else. She's a lemon tart. A bit slutty I know but we just seemed to connect really well. Anyways, I hope we can still be friends,"

He slid over to the refrigerator and took out a lemon tart, "Come on, Kate. There's this cactus that you've just gotta see!" and he left.

"All that…for nothing?" said Fang.

"I guess so," sighed Sarah, "Oh well, waste not, want not. Who's up for some…"

They turned to look at the trifle and found Covertron already stuffing his face with it. He noticed the monsters were glaring at him.

"Wuhp?" he said, his mouth full of desert.


	4. Episode 6 & 7

**B.E.F (Best Enemies Forever)**

Area Fifty-Unknowns most dangerous and secretive of weapons and technology were kept locked away in the most secure part of the facility, the strong hold. They were guarded day and night by the best of General I.N. Monger's troops. Unfortunately, as it was Sunday, there was only one guard on duty today.

Covertron used his monocle to study the strong hold corridor; he was looking for something that could easily overthrow humanity when placed in the wrong hands. He found it in a Genocide Blaster, kept behind a large metal door.

"With only one guard in my way?" Covertron scoffed, "They might as well just roll out the red carpet for me!"

Suddenly the lights went red and the alarm went off.

"I'm innocent!" Covertron protested, "I was framed! I was nowhere near the weapons of doom!"

_ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL. FACILITY WILL CEASE TO EXIST IN SIXTY SECONDS._

"C-Cease to exist?" he stuttered.

_THAT'S WHAT I SAID: CEASE TO EXIST. PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMESIS CALMLY AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY._

Covertron sped for the exit, "Abandon base! Aliens first! Children and women later!"

* * *

Outside the base, all the staff had evacuated and stood in single file as General Monger went through the register, "Good job, people, calmness is key in an emergency."

Just then Covertron came flying out of the base, waving his arms in the air, and crashed through the personnel like bowling pins.

"Make way!" he yelled, "Panicking Covertron coming through!"

Not looking where he was going, he crashed into the giant red pant leg of Sarah. He fell out of his chair and landed face first in the dirt.

Sarah tried her best not to laugh, "All monsters have evacuated, General. Though I take it the alien didn't know it was only a false alarm?"

Covertron just muttered.

"Indeed, Fang had forgotten to deactivate the nuclear generator when using it to cook his dinner." Said Dr Sprocket.

Fang was wiping his mouth, "Gotta admit, it was finger licking good!" he said, then the General flew over to him, looking very displeased, "Erm…there might be some left?"

"Say that again with the Shame Face on." He growled.

"Aww, not the Shame Face!" he groaned.

Soldiers carrying make-up products surrounded the snake and he disappeared in a white cloud. Moments later he emerged with his face totally white, red lip stick smeared on the front of his mouth and long eyelashes.

Having recovered, Covertron could not resist laughing at the monsters expense, "Oh, if I had a wireless telephone I would be typing 'Mnstr Epic Fail. Lol.', right now. Anyways, I must return to what I was not doing earlier…"

"Halt right there, Alien!" ordered Monger, "This facility has procedures in case of emergencies, when evacuating you must be accompanied by an Evac-Buddy. Something the monsters perform excellently,"

The monsters all high-fived.

"But you came screaming out unaccompanied. Where is your buddy?" Monger demanded.

"Baa-Hoo-Dee? What is the definition of this word?" asked the alien.

"You don't know what 'buddy' means?" frowned Sarah.

T.O.M then raised his hand, "General, allow me to explain, I have a degree in buddy-nomics."

The other monsters walked back inside the base leaving T.O.M to teach Covertron what a buddy was.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, A buddy is the extra chocolate biscuit you find when opening up a Twix. A buddy is the five minute reminder that your shift is nearly over. Behold, Exhibit A: my BroChure!" he held a book that had pictures and scribbles all over it, "A collection of all my buddies with photos taken of us to show how much good buddies we are. Here's one with me and Lenny. Here's one with me and Justin. Here's one of me and all the ladies in the changing rooms, what a scream that was!" he decided to finish up, "And in conclusion, buddies are friends, rad, glad and the best you've ever had!"

The tomato then went to hug Covertron, his new buddy.

"You are kidding, right?" the alien looked at Monger.

"Everyone in the base has an Evac-Buddy. Have fun with yours." He smirked, as he walked away he started to laugh.

"Ooh! You know what we should do?" T.O.M asked Covertron, "We should get a photo of us and add it to my BroChure!"

He took out a camera and was about to take a picture when Covertron used his telekinesis to push him away.

* * *

In the monsters entertainment centre, Fang and Dr Sprocket were having a go-kart race on their XStation 3.6. They were replaying all their old games before the 7.2 console came out. Sarah was in the reading corner, thumbing through a catalogue on dresses in the plus size range.

Fang was in the lead when T.O.M appeared in front of them, making them pause the game, "Hey, Doc, can I borrow your Nuclear Missile?"

"What?" spluttered Sarah, getting up from her chair.

"Well, Covertron and I are now Evac-Buddies! But he seems a little reluctant so I figured if there was an emergency then he'd come around to the idea and see how good I am as a buddy!" T.O.M explained.

"With a giant hole in the ground?" said Sarah, this sounded like a terrible idea.

"Yeah, the perfect emergency! Now I know it would be a bad idea to leave me in charge with a weapon of mass destruction but I'm a lot smarter than people…Ooh, a new chair!"

Sarah face palmed, "Sheez, I don't even know where to begin with how bad this…"

"Sarah, we'll take care of this." said Fang, picking her up with his tail and showing her out the room then closing the door. He then returned to T.O.M who was looking the new chair all over, "Bro, I gotta tell ya, that's the greatest idea you've ever had!"

"You really think so?" he said excitedly.

"Absolutely, go and put Covertron in as many emergency situations that you can think of, no matter how dangerous!"

"_But no explosions!" _Sarah called through the door.

"But no explosions." Fang repeated reluctantly.

"_Thank you."_

"Oh, I get it, start off small! Thank you, Lady Fang!" he teased the snake's make-up as he left.

"Good ploy, Fang," said Dr Sprocket, "With T.O.M endlessly pestering Covertron, we will soon gain a window to our little alien's secrets."

"Nah, I only did this so he could hiss Covertron off," smirked the snake.

"I'll go get the snacks!" said the mad scientist.

* * *

Back in the Strong Hold, Covertron was spying on the guard again, "Covertron get a Genocide Blaster, attempt number two," he said to himself, he pressed a button and a gun emerged from his hoverchair, "Ah, the bed-time gun. The perfect weapon for…"

T.O.M suddenly dropped down from the ceiling, blaring several air horns in Covertron's face, "Emergency! Power failure! The lights are all out! We gotta evacuate immediately!"

"Brainless twit, the lights are still on! There's no…"

T.O.M thrust a yellow marigold glove over his head, making it impossible for him to see.

"Lights are out! We can't see a thing! Quick, Covertron, follow me!" called T.O.M.

He pressed a button on Covertron's chair but he only flew up and down, hitting the ceiling and ground repeatedly.

* * *

Using the security cameras, Fang and Dr Sprocket were howling with laughter from the comfort of their couch. Fang tucked into his bucket of buttered popcorn whilst Dr Sprocket nibbled on his oiled bolts and screws.

"Still taking care of it?" frowned Sarah, standing behind them.

"Erm…yeah, totally." Said Fang.

"Everything under control!" Dr Sprocket smiled sheepishly.

Sarah saw what they were looking at, Covertron had a yellow rubber glove on his head and, when he breathed out, made his head look like a chicken as it bobbed around.

Sarah tried her best not to giggle but it was so funny, then finally she got herself under control, "No no no, we have to put a stop to this. I'll go and get T.O.M,"

She turned and left the room. Five seconds later she ran back in and jumped between them on the couch, "Maybe later…" she said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

* * *

Covertron eventually got his telekinesis to pry the glove off his head, finally catching his breath he scowled at T.O.M, "What in the gonards was that?"

"Dude, you were supposed to accompany me. Have you never accumulated before?" he asked.

"Irritating Weed! I am not your Dood and that will never, ever change!" he snarled and hovered away.

"You sure, you always let me use your dressing gown to dry myself off after I've washed?" he pointed out.

"You wha…" Covertron looked at the back of his red gown and saw brown marks streaked across it, "AAH! CONTAMINATED! CONTAMINATED!" he rushed straight for the extra-terrestrial rest room.

* * *

A while later, after washing his clothes, Covertron had snuck into the vents above the guard. He lifted up the grate and aimed his gun at him. "Hee-Hee, time for beddy-byes!" he sniggered.

Then T.O.M appeared in the hallway, he waved his arms at him, "Emergency! Flash flooding in the vents! Evacuate!"

"Flash what?"

T.O.M had put a dozen hose pipes in the vents and now gallons of water were heading straight for him.

"Jump down, buddy! I'll catch you!" T.O.M called up.

But before he could jump, the water washed Covertron away, along the pipes till he was blasted out of the facility and ended up in a giant puddle.

Back in the entertainment room, the other monsters were laughing so hard at what they had seen that Sarah lost control of her powers and grew. Her friends were thrown off the couch as her huge hips bounced them away.

"Oopsie."

* * *

After a fourth attempt, Covertron finally managed to knock the guard unconscious, "Like a boss!"

As he hovered towards the large door, the tannoy went off again.

_ATTENTION ALL ALIENS. BEWARE OF OUT OF CONTROL TANKS IN THE HALLWAY._

"Out of control…what?"

He heard a loud rumbling sound and then saw a huge tank charging at him, T.O.M's head sticking out of the drivers hatch. Covertron tried to fly away but the tank was too fast and he got his backside stuck in the gun barrel.

"Hold on, buddy! I'll get us to safety!" called T.O.M, closing the hatch and taking control of the tank. The tank rumbled through the facility, squashing everything in its path.

"Okay, if that ones the throttle and that one turns the turret then this one must…"

The tanks engine went quiet and still. T.O.M sank back into his chair, relieved, he then tried to get out but the hatch appeared to be stuck. Outside, the tank had actually crashed five minutes ago and was now upside down. Covertron was still stuck in the barrel as he struggled to free himself.

"_Hang on, buddy!" _called T.O.M from inside, _"I think I found the hatch release button!"_

"Oh no…"

The gun fired, shooting Covertron right into the security camera and taking it out.

The monsters were disappointed, they had now lost the feed.

"I hate it when they axe my favourite shows!" Dr Sprocket said sadly.

"Oh well, back to the sports channel." Said Fang, clicking the remote.

"Fang, you do know that with General Monger not here you can take that ridiculous make-up off?" Sarah told him.

"Maybe later…" he muttered.

Covertron struggled back into his chair, he saw T.O.M trying to free himself from the tank, he took this opportunity to get away from him. He flew back to his quarters and locked the door behind him.

He heaved a deep sigh of relief, then T.O.M appeared on the door monitor, _"Hey buddy, I'm just trying to help you! Come on, let's try another emergency?"_

"GO AWAY!" he shouted at the screen.

Then tiny vines sneaked through the gaps in the door and prized the door open, allowing T.O.M to slip in, "Hey, Dude!"

Covertron was intrigued, he looked at T.O.M, then the door, then T.O.M, then the door. He had a plan.

"Ah, yes! Of course, Doodies do help each other out in emergencies after all! And you and I are the best of Doodies, aren't we? Maybe even 'chaps'?"

"Sure!"

"Well I have the perfect emergency that you can help me with. MWAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHA! Okaly-Dokely."

* * *

Covertron led the brainless tomato to the locked door with the sleeping guard lying beside it. He explained to him what he needed to do.

"So…all I gotta do is get through that big door and then let you in?" asked T.O.M.

"Precisely." The alien grinned.

"Ah-Hah! The old 'locked door is the only way out' emergency! Well then, come on Evac-Buddy, we do this one together!"

"Huh?"

T.O.M grabbed him and then charged the door. He threw his tomato head against it and the metal door broke off its hinges and crashed to the floor.

"Evacuation complete."

Covertron picked himself up and looked down the room, at the end was what he had been after, "The Genocide Blaster! Oh Yabba-Dabba-Doo!"

"You know what? This is a perfect moment to get a picture for my BroChure!" T.O.M said happily.

Covertron's hoverchair lifted him back up, "Ah, yes, may I see that book for a moment?" he used his telekinesis to take the book out of T.O.M's hand and then drew a ray gun on it, "POW! POW-POW!"

A laser blew a hole through the middle of the book and it fell to the floor, smouldering.

"You zapped my book," said T.O.M, shocked.

"That was the point, Dimwit!"

"But…you said we were buddies!"

"I…fibbed."

And with this T.O.M started to cry. But Covertron didn't care, he got what he wanted now. He began making over to the weapon, laughing manically.

_EVIL MANICAL, POSSIBLY ALIEN, LAUGHTER DETECTED!_

Covertron screeched to a stop, "Wha-what? Evil laughter? Me?"

_SECURITY ACTIVATED! DISINTERGRATING INTRUDER!_

Lasers and rocket launchers emerged behind every wall panel and a new door had appeared over the entrance, locking them in. A hail of lasers showered the room as Covertron made a break for the door, but when he got there he couldn't open it.

Rockets began heading his way so he had to move again. As he did he noticed the security was completely ignoring the crying T.O.M. He was the only chance he had of getting out of there alive.

He flew over to the tomato and tried to shield himself, "Save me! Save your buddy!"

"We-we're not buddies anymore!" he wailed, "You said so!"

"That? Oh, that was what buddies do! They tell you you're not friends and then they ask you to save their lives!" he tried to convince him but it wasn't working as T.O.M continued to cry.

"And you said we were even chaps! That was my favourite day! Aaaaah-ha-ha!" T.O.M blubbed.

Covertron looked to where the zapped book lay, a few yards away, he knew there was only one way to fix this, "Wait here, Doody!"

He had to retrieve the BroChure. But it meant getting past all the security between him and it. As he flew along he was zapped, torched, frozen then thawed, blown up, kicked, zapped again, snapped at by hundreds of mousetraps, torched once more, before finally grabbing the book. A robot arm picked him up and threw him back to T.O.M. Getting the camera, he took a photo of him and T.O.M and showed it to him.

"See? Buddies, now save me, Plant-Man!"

"You're not smiling!" he sniffed.

Covertron groaned and then, with much facial pain, raised his mouth into a smile.

"FRIENDS AGAIN!" T.O.M beamed and took another photo of them, this time smiling. "Bro fist!" he said and punched the alien in the face.

_LAUNCHING ALIEN DECAPITATION MISSILE!_

A giant missile appeared, aiming straight at Covertron.

"Don't worry, Buddy! I'll evacuate us!" said T.O.M. He picked up Covertron and quickly moved away from the missile.

"Twit! The doors the other way!" shouted Covertron.

"Door? Who uses doors these days?"

The tomato jumped in the air as the missile launched. It struck them from behind and sent them flying through the wall to safety.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah and Dr Sprocket had finished repairing T.O.M's book. On the front cover was the photo of the smiling monster and alien.

"Wow, T.O.M, you actually got Covertron of all people to be your buddy! Bizarre!" said Sarah.

"Yes, however did you manage that?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Ah, you know, he just realised in the end that with me as a buddy he'll always be safe." He smiled.

In the hospital, Covertron was being bandaged up after being pulverized by the security and then blown up by the missile blast. General Monger was just adding the final touches.

"Enjoy the Shame Face." He smirked.

* * *

**The On-going Multiplication**

Covertron was communicating to his secret superiors in his quarters, "Devine Coverlord, I admire your plan to clone one of the monsters into an invading force. But…I have doubts about the individual you selected," he pressed a button on his hoverchair and a hologram of T.O.M appeared, "True, the sentient plant is said to be 'indestructible' but is also brain dead, as in he hasn't got one. The other day he had me…"

_MONSTERS! ALIEN! REPORT TO WAR ROOM AT THE DOUBLE!_ Came General Monger's voice over the loud speaker.

"My apologies, master. I am being 'summoned'." He sighed.

* * *

In the war room the monsters were gathered, though not sure why. General Monger seemed stern, "What you are about to witness is deeply unsettling!" he said, pressing the monitor remote button.

The middle screen switched on, revealing a security camera inside the monsters' personal refrigerator and T.O.M happily helping himself. He appeared to be pouring something onto a donut and then eating it.

"_Mmmm…hot sauce smothered donuts…delicious! Mmmm…wieners covered in hot sauce…scrumptious! Aaaaah….orange juice mixed with hot sauce…divine! Hot sauce, is there nothing it can't make taste better?"_

He gathered up more food and left. The video paused.

T.O.M made a slight burp, a flick of flame left his mouth.

"So T.O.M likes hot sauce? Big deal." Said Fang.

"This has nothing to do with hot sauce, Lizard Man!" snapped General Monger, "I'm talking about him leaving the refrigerator door wide open…wasting valuable electricity!"

"Isn't putting a security camera in a refrigerator also a waste of electricity?" Sarah asked.

"You are one to talk, Little Missy," Monger pointed at her, "Given your over excessive beauty regime,"

He pressed the remote again and the screen changed to show Sarah sitting in the transfer corridor, using the crane to hold her long hair up whilst soldiers applied a giant hair straightener to her massive golden blonde locks.

At that moment, Covertron arrived. Monger had the biggest bone to pick with him.

"And whatever you are doing in yer quarters, Martian boy, you are causing a massive spike in the power meter!" he said crossly. Pointing at his instruments, showing major fluxes on the meter.

"I erm…am brushing and things…" the alien smiled, showing very green and gunky teeth.

"We've used over 600,000 gigawatts in the last month!" he addressed them all, "This keeps going we'll end up in the dark ages!"

"Maybe if we find some more coins we can keep the meter running?" suggested T.O.M.

"Don't be stupid, fool." The General grunted.

Sarah stood up, "General, I elect Team Monster to head up an energy taskforce to combat the energy usage!"

Dr Sprocket joined her, "Quite so, I already have something in the pipeline that could do it…"

* * *

Outside the base, Dr Sprocket was about to demonstrate his theory, "By using an alternate energy source we can dramatically cut the cost of the facilities electricity bill,"

"What's the alternate source?" asked Monger.

"By using a vegetable that is known for its conductive properties. For example, T.O.M, can you come here please?"

"Sure!" the tomato slid over to Dr Sprocket and he attached a small conductor (made from junk) with an antenna on the top to his head.

"Tomatoes are the best vegetable conductor since they have the highest acidity level." Dr Sprocket said. He turned it on and T.O.M's tomato head started producing electricity into the conductor.

"It works?" exclaimed Fang.

"You sound astonished,"

"Well you now…experience."

Dr Sprocket then quickly fastened a booster rocket to Covertron's chair and set it off, Covertron screamed as he flew high into the sky.

"Just by using tomatoes, Covertron's chair is now running on natural, free range energy. Just for a laugh, is all."

Sarah looked up to the sky, it was getting harder to see the alien, "When is he coming back down?" she asked.

"Well…well…ah-hah, there you have me," Dr Sprocket scratched his rusty head.

T.O.M then sneezed and the conductor fell off, losing all power.

"Wait, if that things outta juice then does that mean Covertron's going to…?" Fang pointed upwards then downwards.

"Do something, Monsters!" ordered Monger, "I do not want to be the one who has to scoop a large alien SPLAT OFF THE FLOOR!"

"All under control, General!" said Dr Sprocket, he looked at the plummeting Covertron and calculated the impact point, "T.O.M, stand about five feet to your left."

"You mean over here?"

"Right,"

"But you just said 'left',"

"I did,"

"Then why did you say 'right'?"

"I meant right as in…"

_SPLAT!_

Covertron landed on top of T.O.M, making a large crater in the ground. The monsters rushed over to see a giant bowl of vines with Covertron in the middle, intact. The alien watched as the vines reformed into a body and then pulled out the tomato head out of the neck hole.

"Good job, T.O.M!" said Monger.

T.O.M saluted and jumped out of the hole. As the monsters walked back to the base, Covertron found a leaf that belonged to T.O.M's body, "So he IS indestructible! Tee-Hee-hee!"

* * *

Back in his quarters, Covertron spoke with his master once again, "My Coverlord, I have a sample from the indestructible monster, all I have to do is…" the leaf then seemed to try and escape, as if being blown by an unfelt breeze. Realizing it could be trying to return to its body, Covertron quickly bunged it into his cloning machine and switched it on.

"Soon, My Lord, your vision of commanding an army of indestructible vegetation will become reality!"

The cloning process used a large heap of electricity, causing the lights to go out in various places across the base. The lights flickered in Covertron's quarters, making it look like there was a lightning storm nearby.

The clone machine finally opened and out jumped an exact copy of T.O.M. The two stared at each other for a moment, "Is…this a blinking game? Cos I think you blinked twice."

"I've done it! I'VE DONE IT! You are the property of the Coverlord and you will obey every order I give you," he told the clone.

"Okay…whatever you're talking about,"

"This is a total triumph!" said Covertron looking up to the golden statues of his people, "I will get a seat on the interstellar government for this! The good seat, the one next to the radiator!"

He looked back at the clone and found he had gone, the door wide open.

"Oh Dipplezits! If the monsters find the clone I will be uncovered!" he panicked.

He flew outside and looked down the hallways, there was no sign of Clone T.O.M. Covertron had to find him quickly, he flew off, accidentally leaving the cloning machine on as more T.O.M's were produced.

* * *

Sarah was heading towards the gym when she saw T.O.M gorging on a trash cans contents, "T.O.M, you know the mess halls just down there?" she told him, pointing down the corridor.

"Yeah, but have you seen the stuff they have on a Monday?"

"Touché."

She continued on, leaving T.O.M to stuff his face on rubbish. When she entered the gymnasium she found T.O.M using himself as a climbing frame and Fang swinging on his vines.

"Er…T.O.M?"

"Monger said we were using too much energy on the exercise machines so I got T.O.M to spread himself out to create our own personal jungle gym!" Fang told her, swinging by his tail.

"It's T.O.M and Fang FTW, Baby!" beamed T.O.M.

"But…weren't you just in…oh, never mind."

* * *

Covertron was searching in cupboards and endless corridors for his creation, "Where are you, Clone T.O.M? You're making me look a right numpty by wandering off like this!"

As he hovered down another corridor, he didn't notice another clone slide past where he had just been.

Another clone bumped into Monger as he was leaving the War Room, "Ah, General!" he saluted.

"Crawl with me, T.O.M." He told him and the two walked down the hallway, "We had another energy spike not too long ago. Not sure where. This energy business is really starting to cripple us,"

"Someone's got it in for light bulbs, Sir." Said the clone.

"And that's why we need to keep a lookout, T.O.M. We gotta notice anything suspicious around here."

They were oblivious to the dozens of clones running around behind them. They were now running amok around the facility, bumping into each other, eating things, laughing hysterically at anything, even swapping heads.

It was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

* * *

Sarah was changing the lights in the main transfer corridor; she was just finishing on the last one, "There, all main lights switched to energy efficient ones. First step in conservation complete."

She shrank down as Covertron approached her, "Have you seen your omnivorous, unintellectual friend?"

"T.O.M? Yeah, he was in the gym with Fang. Do you think he's acting weirder than usual today?"

Covertron started to sweat, "I'm…sure everything's hunky-dory! And totally in hand…BYE!"

He sped off, leaving Sarah confused and suspicious of his behaviour.

"Hey Sarah! Look who I found,"

Sarah spun round and was presented with two T.O.M's.

"I found myself!"

"And I found me! Huzzah!"

Sarah looked at the pair of them; things were starting to make sense, "Uh-Oh,"

She took the two of them to the common room where Dr Sprocket examined them. She and Fang watched as the robot scientist ran his in-built scanner on the two T.O.M's.

"So who's the real T.O.M, Doc?" asked Fang.

"Neither of them, their chemical make-up doesn't match," said Dr Sprocket.

The door opened and the real T.O.M emerged, except he looked very ill. He was half his normal size, his vines were brown and his tomato head was shrivelled, _"Waddup, Guys? I ain't feeling too well…" _he muttered as he slowly slithered over to them.

"T.O.M? What's happening to you?" asked Sarah.

"_I dunno…hey, me's. How are you doing?" _he asked the clones.

"Doing pretty well!"

"Never better!"

"Does seeing copies of himself not bother him?" pondered Fang.

"Fang, Sarah, might I have a word with you in private?" said Dr Sprocket.

He took them to the corner of the room where the T.O.M's couldn't hear.

"T.O.M's very existence is at stake. These are not just copies; they're molecular amalgamations of his very soul!"

"Oh yeah, had that on the tip of my tongue," said Fang, "Molecular…what was it again?"

"The more there are of these duplicates, the more T.O.M's life force ebbs away!" Dr Sprocket explained.

"But who would do such a thing?" said Sarah.

They all came up with the same answer: "Covertron!"

* * *

Covertron was still searching for his creation, hovering down every corridor till finally he saw him, eating a pump truck, "Ah, Clone T.O.M! There you are!" he flew over to him and hugged him.

"Hi…you…awkwardly hugging me for reasons I don't know," said the clone.

The monsters then appeared behind him, looking very cross, "Covertron, we know what you're up to!" Sarah told him.

"What? Just being friends with my bestest best friend. Isn't that right, besty?" Covertron smiled at the clone. T.O.M slowly shook his head.

"Which one?" frowned Dr Sprocket.

"There's quite a few going around these days." Fang said.

"What? Where?"

They returned to the aliens quarters just as the cloning machine spat out another clone. Covertron pretended he hadn't seen it before, "Gracious! What on earth is happening here?"

"Wow, I'm not here five seconds and this guy's already lying!" said the clone.

Covertron knew he couldn't cover this up, "Okay, you got me, I was cloning T.O.M!" he said as he switched off the machine.

"Why?" demanded Sarah.

"Would you believe I can't get enough of him?"

"Or you're trying to create a T.O.M army, but even someone like you wouldn't be stupid enough to try that?" said Fang.

Covertron couldn't believe his luck, "Ha ha, yes…good one…a T.O.M army…hysterical!" he laughed.

The real T.O.M started to shrink even more, he looked very tired. Dr Sprocket examined him, "His life force is getting weaker by the minute! We have to get all the clones back together or T.O.M will shrivel into nothingness!"

"Come on, Covertron!" said Sarah firmly, "You caused this, you help us fix it!"

"Oh, I'm not…"

Sarah got behind him and pushed him out the door.

The monsters spread out to round up all the clones. Covertron led all the T.O.M's out of the mess hall and rest rooms, Fang herded all the T.O.M's running around the corridors, Sarah got all the T.O.M's that had sneaked out of the base and Dr Sprocket had fortified a suitable area to contain them all.

Eventually the last of the clones were shunted into the storage area, Sarah had to recapture any that wandered off and redirect them back to the room.

With all the clones in one place, the monsters brought the real T.O.M (who was now the size of a football) along. Sarah held him in her arms but he wasn't getting better.

"HEY, !" the clones all said.

"_Hey, buddies,"_ he waved weakly, _"Sorry for not getting up…just so sleepy,"_

"Oh-no! He's getting weaker! Why didn't he get better when the machine was turned off?" Sarah asked Dr Sprocket.

"His life force has been stretched too thin. There's not enough of him to recover. We have to reverse the cloning process immediately!"

"Reverse the cloning process?" sniffed Covertron, "Good luck with tha…"

Fang grabbed him by the throat, snarling loudly, "You did this to my pal! Now change him back or we play a game called 'Does Covertron Bend That Way?"

"I have no idea how!" he retorted, "My machine was designed to duplicate not fuse!"

"Fuse," Fang pondered.

"No, I said Fuse."

"Fuse,"

"Fuse."

"Fuse,"

"I don't think you're saying it right. Fuse…"

"I have an idea!" said Fang, "Put him down!"

Sarah put the tiny T.O.M on the floor and shook him to wake him up.

"T.O.M, you have to eat something to keep your energy up," Fang told him.

"_Like what?"_

"Like him," the snake pointed at one of the clones.

"Yeah, come on, buddy! Eat me up!" he said.

"_Hmm…I don't really think I have it in me."_

"What if he was covered in hot sauce?" said Fang, pouring a bottle of hot sauce over the clones head.

This got T.O.M interested, _"Hot sauce? Sure you're okay with this?" _he asked the clone.

"Dude, it would be my genuine pleasure!" he said.

T.O.M took one of the clone's vines and sucked him up like spaghetti. Once consumed, T.O.M grew an inch and got some of his colour back.

"T.O.M, remember how we say not to eat all your food at once? Well, today, forget we said!" Sarah told him.

"_Yay! Wait, what did you say again?"_

"Tuck in, T.O.M!" she encouraged him.

Dr Sprocket used a fire hose to douse every clone in hot sauce. T.O.M was ecstatic and began eating one clone after another. His friends helped him by lining them up in a row and moving them towards him like a sushi bar conveyer belt.

Pretty soon all but one clone was left, T.O.M had eaten so much that he was now bloated, his vines were as thick as tree trunks and his head was lumpy, "Ugh, I don't think I can eat any more me's!" he groaned.

"How about this one for desert?" asked Sarah, pushing the last clone to him.

"Sure…what the heck!"

He picked up the clone and swallowed him whole.

"Well, that's the end of that crisis." Covertron said dully.

T.O.M's head started to make gurgling noises and his vines were shaking, "Erm, guys? I don't think something agrees with me,"

"Uh-oh," Dr Sprocket said meekly.

"Answers on a post card, Doc," Fang looked at him.

"The clones may not have integrated correctly. They may have just turned him into one giant bomb…"

T.O.M looked like he was about to heave, he opened his mouth and burped out a blaze of fire. The monsters took cover behind some crates till he was done.

"…Or it was just indigestion."

Eventually they peeked over the top and saw T.O.M, normal size and healthy, "Phew, glad I got that off my chest!"

"T.O.M! YOU'RE OKAY!" Sarah cried happily as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, though I think I need to cut down on the hot sauce,"

"I quite agree…" said Covertron, now blackened and stuck to the scorched wall.


	5. Episode 8 & 9

******New picture of redesigned Sarah on my DeviantArt page.**

* * *

**Extra-Terrestrial Excursion**

Another alien sighting had occurred and General I.N Monger was briefing his team of monsters and alien in the War Room of Area Fifty-Unknown.

"Multiple sightings in one month confirm that we have another alien situation on our hands. Located somewhere in the forests of Montana," he brought up a holographic map of the area on the table screen, red dots showed the sightings, "I want answers!"

T.O.M raised his hand, "Oatmeal…Abraham Lincoln…Call of Duty: Black Ops 2…?"

"He was talking about answers towards the alien problem, pal." Fang told him.

Sarah stood up, "Don't worry about a thing, General! The Monsters are ready to kick alien ass! But to be on the safe side maybe we should get some practice by kicking HIS!"

She jabbed a finger at Covertron, none of them had forgotten that he had almost turned T.O.M into compost last week.

Covertron was amused, "Ha! You think our anatomies are the same? My butt could be anywhere…it could be on my back, or my foot, or my armpit…"

"Or in your mouth," Sarah retorted, "Because you certainly do talk a load of…"

General Monger came between the two, "At ease, Covertron is our alien ambassador and thus will make first contact with this new visitor…_or get vaped, I don't really care which._"

T.O.M came up to Covertron and poked his stomach, "I always thought it was there?"

"Get off!" said the alien, flapping him away.

* * *

The team eventually arrived deep in the woods where the sightings had occurred. The journey had taken all day so when the carrier jet touched down and opened its loading doors the monsters stepped into darkness with only the moonlight to help them see.

Sarah led the team, "Okay guys, let's do this! T.O.M, you search the bushes. Dr Sprocket, you use your sensors to scan the area. And Fang, you get up high in the trees and scout ahead, if you see anything then give the word…"

A rustling sound came nearby. The monsters looked round to see a glowing red light coming from a bush, it then swiftly took off.

"Word." Said Fang.

The light made a high-pitched humming noise and continued to circle around the area. The monsters couldn't get a fix on it as it darted from cover to cover.

General Monger flew out of the plane on his jetpack, accompanied by Covertron, "Report?"

"It's small in size. It's very nippy. And…appears to be on the prowl!" said Dr Sprocket.

The object then whizzed behind them, Dr Sprocket set his optic sensors to night vision to try and get a better look at it, whatever it was it certainly wasn't a local life form.

"I believe it is prowling on US!" he said.

Fang meanwhile was laying out a trap to lure it out, "Guys, check it, I lay these gummy bears down and one by one it should…"

He then realised that T.O.M had found the trail and had just eaten the last of them, "What? It's late. The bears have probably had their picnic?"

The unknown alien then sped behind T.O.M. The monsters stood back to back to try and get a sighting. But it was useless as it kept diving for cover.

Getting tired of being stalked, Sarah grew large to show that she meant business. The others too put on their tough faces.

General Monger looked into a tree log before turning to his monsters, "Monsters, set yourselves to good old fashioned Keister-Kicker mode!"

Suddenly a glowing green rope emerged out of the trees and binded the General, the alien appeared from its cover and took off, towing the General along with it.

"What an expertly executed kidnapping!" Covertron said in awe, "I applaud your methods!" he called out.

"It's taken the General! After it!" called Sarah.

The monsters ran after the alien, Covertron floating after them.

The monsters sped through the deep forest to try and catch up; T.O.M bounced from tree to tree whilst Dr Sprocket used the pivots in his knees and feet as wheels and sped along the pathway like an off roader. Sarah had more difficulty at her size, she was easily capable of running more than 120 mph, but the closely bunched trees restricted her, every so often she would have to break a tree branch or even push a tree aside in order to keep up.

General Monger slid along the ground as the alien dragged him deeper into the woods, "I order you to halt in the name of my burnin goolies!" he bellowed, but the alien continued speeding along.

Fang, who had been swinging from the trees, managed to land on Sarah's shoulder as she dived through a small gap between two trees. T.O.M, Dr Sprocket and Covertron close behind her.

"That things pulling ahead!" said Fang.

"I believe I did mention that it was nippy?" called Dr Sprocket.

"T.O.M, it's time for one of our team manoeuvres!" Sarah said.

"Which one?"

"Mega Cannon!"

"Awesome!"

T.O.M jumped into her hand then wrapped his vines round the fore and middle fingers of her other hand, turning himself into a giant catapult. Fang acted as loader, using his tail to find ammo and load it into T.O.M's head.

"Thanks for volunteering, Covertron!" he said.

"Wait? What?"

Before he knew it, Covertron was lifted from his chair and placed into Sarah's hand. Dr Sprocket used his sensors to get the co-ordinates.

"A few degrees to your left…slightly higher angle…there!"

"FIRE!" yelled Sarah as she let go of T.O.M and Covertron was catapulted over the trees, wailing as he disappeared into the night. An almighty crash came soon after, indicating a direct hit.

"Bullseye!" grinned Fang.

The monsters finally caught up to the General and found him lying on the ground with Covertron lying on top of him. The alien however was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it? Did it escape?" panted Sarah.

"My scanners don't detect any other life forms nearby," said Dr Sprocket.

"Maybe it can become invisible? NINJA!" screamed T.O.M, shooting his vines in all directions to try and hit the unseen alien. Once everything had been consumed in his vines, T.O.M retracted them, "Can't touch this, alien! Ha-So!"

Monger grunted, "_Urgh…its underneath me…_"

Sarah stood to her full height, "Okay, guys, be ready for anything. When it shows itself, we go in quick, strong and LARGE!"

Monger and Covertron rolled over and there stood a tiny, little alien, no bigger than a cat. It had a blue head, large for its body, which was cube shaped with smooth curves. It had an antenna on top with two smaller antennas on the sides, they glowed different colours depending on its mood. It also wore a white shirt with what appeared to be a smiling sun on the front. It scurried over to the monsters and blinked its little black eyes at them, "Please be careful where you tread for I am tiny and delicate."

The monsters' toughness instantly melted away at the sight of the little thing.

Sarah shrank down, "Aww, aren't you just the most adorable thing in the world? What's your name?"

"My name is Sqooty." He smiled.

"Ahhh, such a cute name too! Sqoo-ty!" squealed T.O.M.

General Monger rolled over to his team, still tied up, "You may have forgotten but this little 'Sqooty' has tied yer commanding officer up like a SUNDAY ROAST?"

"I am sorry if my energy coils caused you discomfort. I simply did not want to have my 'keister kicked' as you instructed." Sqooty said innocently.

The monsters all looked at Monger with disapproval, "You have a heart of stone, Sir!" Sprocket scowled.

"You are the monster here!" said T.O.M, "So I guess that makes me the leader? _T.O.M!_ Yessir? _Go find more gummy worms at the double!_ Yessir! Right away, Sir!"

Monger rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, I will not hurt the…kid."

Sqooty released the General from his bind. Covertron was not convinced by the newcomer's cuteness.

"Oh, someone grab me a sick bucket!" he groaned, "A blink of the eyes and you all turn into a bunch of pansies? The runt could be a scout for a worldwide invasion?" Covertron then flew right over to Sqooty till they were face to face, "I demand you hand over all Intel and invasion plans to me at once! Come now, hand them over to Uncle Covertron,"

"My business here is not to invade." Smiled Sqooty.

"Whatever." muttered Covertron as he hovered off.

"I am here on an Earthonomics field trip." He explained.

"You mean like a school project?" said Sarah.

"Exactly, I am doing a study report on this planets top species."

"A Researcher!" Dr Sprocket was delighted, "Do you want Dr Sprocket to help with all the itty-bitty data analysis?"

"Assistance not required. The finished project is already loaded onto this data pod," Sqooty showed what looked like an egg in his hand, "All it requires now is the broadcast from the transmission systems on my ship." Sqooty pointed to a hill where a tiny white spaceship with two large antennas sat.

"Aww, even the spaceship is adorable!" said Sarah.

"My case was very thorough. The top species' strengths & weaknesses, vulnerabilities, most populated areas, government and military breakdowns and how to defeat them."

General Monger was horrified, "IF THAT REPORT GETS IN THE WRONG HANDS, CLAWS, SUCKERS, ETCETRA, IT COULD BE USED AS BATTLEPLANS FOR AN INVASION!"

"That is one possibility…" sighed Sqooty.

"I'm sorry, cutesy, but the General is right, it's too risky. The report could potentially harm the planet." Sarah told him.

"And I am sorry also. But this report is too valuable. If it is not submitted it will jeopardize my grade. I must transmit it at all costs." Sqooty said firmly, antennas glowing red, taking out a small spray can.

Fang leaned in closer, "Ooh, Whatcha got there, little guy? Deodorant?"

"Pest repellent."

The can shot a laser that sent Fang crashing into a nearby tree.

The monsters looked back at Sqooty with alarm; he was now on what looked like a hovering Segway.

"I always win." He said and then flew off towards his ship.

"MONSTERS! STOP THAT ALIEN!" bellowed Monger, chasing after him with his jetpack.

"We're on it, General!" said Sarah, and she and her friends ran after him.

Covertron slowly hovered after them; "Very on it indeed!" he smirked.

Sqooty flew through the woods but T.O.M soon caught up with him, he jumped right in front of the alien and held out his hands, "Gotcha!" Sqooty flew into T.O.M's head and knocked it off. The tomato rolled along the ground and under a bush, and his vine body was now wandering around looking for his head, "Body, follow my voice! Follow my voice! Oh right, you don't have ears."

Dr Sprocket turned into a small helicopter and landed on the flying Generals back, he started to tinker with his jetpack whilst in mid-flight, "Tin Man, what in the M.A.S.H are you doin?"

"Pimping your ride, General! I'm diverting your jetpacks fuel cells to my turbo charged batteries!" he said, attaching cables to him and the jetpacks circuits, "There, we are now running at Bugatti Veyron spee_eeeeeeeeee…."_

The jetpack bellowed more fire than the back end of a jet fighter and the pair were now streaking through the forest, closing the gap on Sqooty.

Sqooty saw them and started weaving through the trees, something the pair couldn't do at high speed. They then saw a fallen tree and crashed into it, the jetpack carrying on without them till it hit another tree and exploded.

Sqooty flew back to the doctor and the general, who sat dazed on the ground, "I apologize for any discomfort that was caused to your facial regions." He smiled before continuing onwards.

But moments later he flew into Fang who had gotten ahead by swinging from the trees, "Give it up, kiddo! I have all the moves from the WWF and a bite stronger than a Great White!"

"And I have ants in my pants."

Sqooty took out a capsule from his pocket and dropped it by the snake's feet. It cracked open and hundreds of ants crawled out and began attacking him, he jumped around in an attempt to shake the insects off him, allowing a smug Sqooty to press on.

Looking back in amusement, he didn't notice Sarah's giant hand grab him and pull him off his Segway. Her fingers were too strong to push against as Sqooty squirmed in her grip.

Sarah brought him to her face, "End of the road, Sqooty. Just give us that report and no one gets…"

A log suddenly hit the giantess' legs, making her fall over and drop Sqooty.

The little alien was about to hit the ground when suddenly he stopped, turned the right way up and was placed gently back onto his Segway. The culprit was Covertron, using his telekinesis.

"You tripped the giant lady? Why?" Sqooty was confused.

"We are brothers-in-arms, two species on a strange (and barbaric) world. That naturally makes us best friends, and best friends share important information with each other…huh-huh?" Covertron hinted.

"No need. But I am delighted to have a new best friend." Sqooty shook his hand and flew off.

"Best friends share things!" Covertron called out, "We can stay up late and exchange secrets and things!"

* * *

Sqooty finally reached his ship and inserted the data pod into his console and began the transmission just as the monsters arrived, "Sweet Rhubarb and Custard! We're too late!" exclaimed the General.

"Hold on one minute…" said Dr Sprocket, noticing a log cabin nearby.

He began collecting various parts and strapping them together, soon he had an egg whisk connected to a cuckoo clock with a satellite dish on top, "Behold: The Disruptor! A device so powerful that it'll scramble Sqooty's data beyond recovery! MWAHAHA!"

He started up the egg whisk and the satellite dish fired a red bolt of lightning at Sqooty's ship. The bolt struck one of the antennas, was channelled to the other antenna, and shot back at the mad scientist. A thousand volts surged through the robot doctors body, making his arms explode. He fell to the floor next to his singed Disruptor.

_CUCKOO!_

"I majored in science. Would you look like a lesson later on how to be good at it?" Sqooty asked smugly.

"I-I-I-I-I'm really starting to-to-to-to hate that ch-ch-ch-ch-child!" said Dr Sprocket, his vocal processor damaged.

A hologram appeared above the ship as the report began transmitting; Covertron arrived just as the hologram showed Sqooty's work.

"Pigeons!" Sqooty announced, "Earths secret feathered masters!"

Fang was dumbstruck, "Erm…well now…"

"Heh, Pigeons." Grinned T.O.M.

"Um, Sqooty…what's this?" Sarah quizzed.

"This is my report on this planets dominant species. Weeks of research." Said Sqooty.

"And you think that Pigeons are top gun around here?" frowned General Monger.

Fang and Dr Sprocket were on the verge of cracking up.

"Wow…really?" Sarah said, finding it very amusing.

"It is the only logical answer. Their gift of flight and ability to spread across the entire planet makes them stand out above all others. I cannot translate their 'coo-coo' language but I am certain that they control this planet with an iron leg."

Fang and Dr Sprocket couldn't help it any longer and ended up on the floor with laughter, the armless doctor rolling around in circles.

Sarah picked them both up, "_Get a hold of yourselves!_" she told them.

Monger decided to put the record straight, "Lil' Terrestrial, I can assure you that we humans run things around here."

Sqooty looked to Covertron in confusion, "Humans?"

"Hard to believe, but sadly true." He said.

Realising to his horror he had made a mistake, Sqooty's antenna turned yellow as he hurried back to his ship and whipped out the data pod, disrupting the transmission. And then began sending a new message: _"Wrong transmission sent. Please ignore. Main report will be sent later. Hugs and kissies, Sqooty."_

"Wait? 'Report will be sent later'?" Sarah repeated.

Sqooty returned to the group, "It counts for 40% of my grade! I must remain here and start my report again…this time on humans."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you scurry around on my planet of Earth?" Monger said.

"I think I have already demonstrated that I am more than a match for you?"

"Not." Muttered Dr Sprocket.

"Are."

"Not-Not-Not."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Monger bellowed, "If you want to hang around then you will reside at my base, Area Fifty-Unknown!"

The monsters were gobsmacked.

"Another alien in our base?" said Sarah, she couldn't believe her ears.

"I always keep my monsters close, and my alien even closer," he then whispered to her, _"And this way we can control what goes into that lil' Pipsqueaks report."_

"I will comply." Smiled Sqooty, "And I have already made a best friend since meeting you," he scurried over to Covertron and grabbed his foot, Covertron just groaned.

"_Be careful where you put your hands!_" T.O.M whispered.

Monger (roughly) shook Sqooty's hand, "Welcome aboard, Sqooty. Monsters, let's head for home."

"But, General, th-th-th-the little cretin is a t-t-t-t-troublemaker!" protested Dr Sprocket, he couldn't point at him seeing as he had lost his arms, "_Blue Brrrrrr-at!_"

"Are all inferior beings this envious of higher intellects? I should make a note of that," smiled Sqooty as he scurried off with the others, taking his spaceship with him.

"I am not-not envious!"

"Then why do you have green eyes?"

"Because that is-is-is how my eyes were b-b-b-b-built!"

As the group left, pigeons descended upon the abandoned data pod and used their mind powers to liquefy it.

"_A close one._" Cooed one.

"_Very close._" Cooed the other.

* * *

**Learning Programme**

Fang and T.O.M sprinted through the corridors, jumping over crates and vehicles like hurdles. Then came a mountain of containers blocking the way, Fang jumped on T.O.M and the tomato bounced like a space hopper over the containers.

They were coming up to the monsters entertainment room but the door wasn't opening fast enough so instead of waiting they slid under the door and then somersaulted onto the sofa.

"Idle Saturdays!" they cheered. Idle Saturdays were when the monsters had the day off from saving the world, and Fang and T.O.M were about to enjoy a whole day of non-stop television.

T.O.M buried his vines under the cushions and dug up the remote before handing it to Fang. The snake pressed the button and…

_SIGNAL NOT FOUND…_

"No…" the snake began pressing the buttons rapidly.

"Signal Not Found? Must be a new show on ABC maybe? I hope it's a crime drama!" T.O.M said excitedly.

"I can't be…" Fang was starting to panic; he was clicking the remote so fast now that his thumb was a blur.

"Wow! This show must be good, it's on every channel!" said T.O.M.

"T.O.M…I think…I think the TV's bust…" Fang turned to look at T.O.M in horror, "There's…No…TV…"

T.O.M just smiled at him, apparently not having heard a single word.

"No. TV. T.O.M." he repeated.

This time T.O.M took in the words and began trying to make sense of them, he went over to a blackboard and wrote the words in chalk, he studied them for a moment then…

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

He ran around the room, screaming, throwing things in the air, bashing his head against the wall until Fang stopped him.

"T.O.M, we have ourselves a new mission!" he told his buddy, "With no TV…we must find entertainment in order to save Idle Saturday!"

* * *

They found a secluded part of the base and began setting up one of their favourite games, Blast-An-Alien. The corridors conveyer belt would cross at the junction, carrying bits and pieces they had stuck together to look like aliens, and then they would shoot them with laser cannons. The winner would be who could destroy the most 'aliens'.

"You ready?" Fang asked his buddy.

"Let's get this thing going!" he said excitedly, "Before the boredom comes for us!"

Fang starting fiddling with the conveyer controls, trying to get it started, when Sqooty scurried in holding his portable computer he used for his studies.

"This seems highly dangerous," he said to them, "I calculate a 9/10 chance of fatal death."

"10 out of 10 for not caring." Fang replied.

"I was merely pointing this out so that I could add it to my Earthonomics report. I am currently on the subject of the Earths below average intelligence levels. This activity seems to confirm that," said Sqooty, taking notes.

This made Fang look up from the controls, "Hold on there? You calling Earth intelligence stupid? There is nothing 'below average' about us!"

T.O.M was fiddling with his laser cannon and accidentally blasted the ceiling, causing a huge chunk to fall on him.

"Okay, the TV's on the blink. No TV equals boredom and we're trying to prevent that," Fang told him.

"Interesting! So what would happen if you got TV back?" Sqooty asked.

Fang and T.O.M instantly went right up to the little alien, their faces lit up.

"You have TV?"

"Gimme-Gimme-Gimme!"

"I can't live without entertainment!"

"I need my Kardashians!"

Sqooty pressed the screen of his computer and a wide screen portable TV appeared out of thin air, "Universal Satellite TV. I cannot afford the deluxe package so I only get 67 trillion channels."

Fang and T.O.M were dribbling at the thought of 67 trillion channels.

"Borrow it if you want? I am sure you would enjoy this Learning Television," smiled Sqooty.

"Wait a minute? Education…Entertainment? Yeah, those two are common enemies. East and West." Said Fang.

"Very well then. I'll just take my 67 trillion channels from 18 different galaxies somewhere else. I am sure Covertron…"

As Sqooty walked away, Fang's long tail came over and yanked the TV back over to them like a fishing line, "We'll take the rough with the smooth!"

* * *

The monsters took the TV and returned to their living quarters, Sqooty followed to observe their reactions.

They sat on the sofa as Fang flicked through the endless number of channels, "Let's see…_Prism Break_…_2 Broke Martians_…_Kung Fu Killaran_…"

"Ooh, this one's just stuff on fire!" said T.O.M.

"Hmm, what's it called? _Just Stuff on Fire_? Figures…gotta tell ya, Squirt, this does not feel like being in a classroom,"

"I can assure you that…"

"Sssh, no talking when TV is being watched." The snake interrupted.

_And here are more of Hyperon 9's most painful home videos!_

_Bang!_

"_OW! MY WINKLETOOTS!"_

"Ha Ha! Right in the Winkletoots!" laughed T.O.M.

For hours Fang and T.O.M watched programme after programme, channel after channel, they even found an 'adult' space channel, Playzoy.

Then they found an epic space battle movie.

"_There's only one way to stop the enemy, sir! I must jump over to their ship and bring it down from within!"_

"_Are you out of your mind, sergeant? You can't jump over to another spaceship…we're in SPACE!"_

"_It's a risk I'm willing to take! Tell my 20 wives that I love them! Preparing to jump in three…two…one…"_

The screen suddenly went blank, Fang and T.O.M yelled at the screen in horror.

_[Do you wish to continue watching?]_

"But…wha…YES OF COURSE CONTINUE WATCHING!" shouted Fang.

"The sergeant needs to tell his 20 wives!" cried T.O.M.

_[Complete the following sequence: A, B,?]_

Fang looked at Sqooty, "What the hecks wrong with your TV?"

"Absolutely nothing, I did tell you it is a television for learning."

"Look, Kid, on this planet, learning stuff on TV is for shows like Sesame Street where they use puppets to teach you things,"

T.O.M looked at his friend in horror, "WHAT?"

"I don't mean puppets! I mean real living furry creatures that live together on the street, T.O.M!" Fang quickly told him. T.O.M leaned back on the sofa, relieved.

"On my planet, education and fun work hand in hand. All you have to do is answer the question and viewing will be restored."

"Wait a second…this sounds like work! You want us to work? ON IDLE SATURDAY!" bellowed T.O.M.

"Just breath for a moment, bro. If TV continues afterwards then I can handle a simple question," said Fang, he looked at the question on the screen, "A…B…"

"Hippopotamus!" T.O.M cut in.

"You're yanking my tail, right? Why would…"

_[Your answer is WRONG!]_

A yellow beam shot out of the screen and blew the monsters off the sofa and into the wall. They landed in a pile with Fang resting on his head, "What the…what the hell?"

"With every incorrect answer you will receive a hypersonic blast. This will encourage you to get the answers right in future." Sqooty explained.

A rectangle appeared on the screen, _What shape is this?_

"Hypersonic blast, you say?" Fang said with intrigue, "Know what I'm thinking, pal?"

"That the shape is a robots footprint?" said T..O.M.

_[Your answer is WRONG!]_

Before it could blast Fang picked up the TV and aimed it at a plant in the corner of the room, the hypersonic blast blew all the leaves off it and reduced it to a tiny twig.

"AWESOME!"

"BOOYA! Take that Mother Nature! Who needs TV when we have a hypersonic blaster? Come on, T.O.M!"

The monsters ran out of the room with the TV, leaving Sqooty behind, "Wait? What?" he squeaked, his antenna yellow with worry.

* * *

The two friends set up a load of barrels, each with Covertron painted on them.

_[It is sunny outside. Do you require sunglasses or an umbrella?]_

"T.O.M, if you please?" Fang showed the TV to his buddy.

"Hmm, does the umbrella have a window so you can see what the weathers like outside?"

_[WRONG!]_

Fang aimed at the barrels and the hypersonic blast blew them to pieces. The monsters high-fived as Sqooty caught up with them.

"What is the meaning of this? This is not how you learn with television!"

"I've learnt that this TV has a way to stop me from being bored!" grinned Fang.

"It's an Educational Explosion!" laughed T.O.M, and the two ran off to blow up more stuff.

They placed a sofa in the middle of the main chamber and sat on it. The screen showed a picture of a dog.

_[What sound does a dog make?]_

"Tick-tock, bow-wow, tick-tock, bow-wow." Said T.O.M.

_[Why would a dog make that sound?]_

"Because it's a watchdog!" snickered T.O.M.

Fang slid the TV under the sofa and the blast rocketed them up into the air. Sqooty caught up to them again, "The educational process is being mocked because of your…"

He dived out the way as the monsters came back down again.

* * *

Covertron was in his quarters; his hoverchair was giving him a relaxing back massage. He didn't notice Fang and T.O.M appear in the doorway and aim the TV at him.

T.O.M read the question, "Spell car? K.A.R.E."

The TV blasted Covertron out of his chair and he went flying into one of his gold statues. Laughing hysterically, the monsters ran off to find something else to blow up. Sqooty still chasing after them, "You are upsetting the cosmos!"

* * *

Outside the base, Sarah was lying on a sun chair, wearing only a tank top and shorts with the same growing properties as her uniform. She was in the middle of sunbathing when she heard Fang and T.O.M laughing nearby; she lifted her shades and looked over to them. They were blasting cacti and rocks to pieces.

"Broken anything important?" she called over.

"Not yet!" Fang called back.

"Well, have fun then!" she said and returned to her sunbathing.

Sqooty ran up to her, hoping she would end this madness, "They are your teammates! Surely you can…"

"Shh, Idle Saturday." She whispered.

* * *

Fang and T.O.M went into the garage and started using tanks and jeeps as giant pool balls and the TV as a cue. They went on to the play the largest and most outrageous game of pool that had ever been played.

After hours of fun, they went back into the main corridor and Fang was challenging T.O.M to hit him with the hypersonic blaster. The tomato took up the challenge and shot blast after blast at the snake but he used his agility to dodge the blasts.

Sqooty was hoping up and down now, "You realize you are proving the universe right about the inferiority of Earth intellect?"

"Come on, try again!" teased Fang, not listening to the alien, "I won't even move! Come on!"

"Oh, it is on!" grinned T.O.M.

The next question appeared came up. Four pictures appeared, three of them were the same picture of a pig, and the top left picture was an octopus.

_[Which picture is the odd one out? Hint: the top left picture.]_

T.O.M stared blankly at the screen for a moment, the TV was doing everything in its power to point out that it was the octopus picture that was the odd one. It made a circle round it, pointed arrows at it, it even made the picture take up two thirds of the screen.

"Hmm, that one looks…" he pointed to a cat picture, "…Sagittarius?"

The screen then went static and loud beeping started.

"What's happening?" asked T.O.M.

"That's…never happened before," said Sqooty.

_[Your mind offends all life in the Universe.]_

"Hey, I don't mind. Gettit? Cos I don't have a mind!" T.O.M joked.

_[Such stupidity cannot be allowed to roam free in the universe. The pain setting has now been set to: Final.]_

"Huh, that sounds foreboding," said Fang.

"See? What did I tell you?" said Sqooty, "Maybe in future you'll…"

_[This planets low intelligence must eradicated from all creation.]_

"Come again?" frowned Fang.

"Oh Winkletoots," said Sqooty.

_[Now uploading Death App that will launch the planet into the sun. Please enjoy the next five minutes as your existence comes to a painful end.]_

"Wait? Did Apple download that app? Cos Steve Wozniak did not ask for my bank details!" T.O.M told the TV.

_[And now the downloading is increased. Make the vegetable leave at once.]_

Fang snatched the TV off T.O.M, "Hold on there! You can't kill us just because of a bunch of dumb questions!" he protested.

"Erm, actually all the ANSWERS were dumb, bro." T.O.M pointed out.

"Worlds coming to an end and now you're a smartass?"

"If this planet is incinerated do you know what this means?" Sqooty said crossly.

"Yeah…we're all dead!"

"Even worse…automatic D- in Earthonomics."

They just glared at him.

"What?"

Fang returned to the TV, "Give us one more question! I swear we'll get it right this time!"

Sqooty walked up to the TV too, "Please, just one more chance?"

_[Final question: Calculate the velocity required to maximise the gravitational slingshot effect when rounding Pesilon's second largest moon during the apex of its orbital crossing?]_

Fang handed the TV to Sqooty, "All yours,"

"But…that moon orbits an irregular orbit with each cycle. It could take days to…"

_[Download complete.]_

The whole base began to shake and shudder as plaster fell from the ceiling.

* * *

Outside the base, Dr Sprocket had joined Sarah and was setting up his custom made barbeque, constructed from a sliced up oil drum with flamethrowers on each side.

"A cooked burger for you and some melted circuit boards for me and…"

The ground suddenly began to shake, causing the flamethrowers to point in the same direction and ignite, taking Dr Sprocket on a wild ride as his barbeque took off. Sarah lifted her shades and saw Dr Sprocket fly back into the base that had several cracks appearing in it.

She got out of her chair and ran barefoot back inside.

* * *

Dr Sprocket eventually came to a stop right by the others, followed by the tanned Sarah. They saw Sqooty looking at a TV screen and Fang trying to keep T.O.M from talking.

"What's happening?" she called over the noise.

"If someone doesn't give that heap of junk the correct velocity for some gravity slingshot then we get tossed into the sun!" cried Fang.

"And yet not a single word of that surprised me." She said to herself.

Dr Sprocket ran over to Sqooty and read the question, "Second largest moon, huh? Better let me have a crack at this,"

"Not necessary." Sqooty told him.

"I insist."

"I don't."

"I believe it's…"

Sqooty's antenna went red, "I believe that it would be best if you welded your mouth shut and let me get on with this conundrum!"

Sarah made over to the two bickering scientists and studied the question herself.

"If you take into account the short cut proved by Govarly's Constant…" Dr Sprocket pointed.

"Govarly's Constant does not apply to quantum helix patterns!" shot Sqooty.

"Not on the first seven of its cycles,"

"Enough! You monsters have proven once and for all that Earth intelligence is inferior, ineffectual and incapable of…"

Sarah raised her hand, "I know this one. The answer is: One Moon." And stepped back.

"A moon?" Dr Sprocket frowned at the screen.

"The answer has to be in velocity! Your answer does not make sense!" Sqooty looked at the question again to try and make sense of it.

"Indeed, Sarah, are you sure you read the whole question…"

A giant shadow suddenly cast over them. They looked up and saw Titana's enormous butt coming down on them.

They jumped out the way as Sarah sat on the screen, crushing it under her giant rounds cheeks.

_[Signal…lost…]_

The base suddenly stopped shaking as Fang let go of T.O.M.

Sarah got up and shrank again, leaving a massive butt crater in the ground with the shattered TV in the center.

"There's nothing wrong with Earth intelligence, thank you very much," Sarah told the alien, "It's just a lot stronger amongst the female species."

Sqooty frowned.

"Ohhh, Sarah's gone and broken the TV!" wailed T.O.M, "I'm getting bored again!"

"How about Atom Bomb Frisbee?" asked Fang.

"I'M IN!"

"I'll go get the bombs!" said Dr Sprocket as the three monsters ran off, leaving a bemused Sqooty and a weary Sarah.

* * *

**New picture of redesigned Sarah on my DeviantArt page.**

**link is on my home page.**


	6. Episode 10 & 11

**Push Off!**

T.O.M addressed a non-existent crowd, "And a hush falls over the crowd as T.O.M attempts to break the world record for the longest ever paper airplane flight. His pilot, Alonso the Jalapeño, is strapped in and ready for take-off,"

T.O.M held up an airplane made from a sheet of A4 paper, on top was a small green pepper taped to it, a small face drawn on.

"Okay, we are clear for take-off, the runway is clear, the pilot is ready to make history, and…we have take-off!"

T.O.M threw the paper airplane as hard as he could; it glided out the door and into the main transfer corridor. T.O.M chased after it to make sure it stayed in the air, occasionally blowing upwards to maintain its altitude.

As he kept his eyes on the plane he wasn't watching where he was going, knocking over staff personnel and bumping into crates.

"Keep going, Alonso! I believe in you!" he called to the pepper pilot.

The paper airplane then drifted towards the vents and got sucked in. T.O.M screeched to a stop.

"Huh, didn't count on that…ALONSO!"

The mutant tomato monster crawled up to the vents and dived in after his plane.

After ten minutes he finally emerged out of the vents, just behind the plane as it flew into a door and landed on the floor.

"I do believe that is a new world record! Let's give a round of applause for, Alonso the Jalapeno!" he cheered, he started clapping but he was the only one around and his claps echoed down the empty, dark corridor.

T.O.M realised he had emerged at a part of the base he had never been in before; it was dusty and covered in cobwebs. The lights were dim so he couldn't see down the other end of the corridor.

His vines shivered at how spooky it was. He looked around but there was only one door, the one Alonso had flown into.

Gulping, he slowly slithered over to the door, picked up his plane and gently opened the door. Peering inside, there was only darkness, "Hello?" he called.

The lights came on, revealing a small black stand with a large red button on the top in the middle of the room. T.O.M dropped the plane, his jaw hanging loose, "Must. Push. Button!" he dribbled.

He slowly made his way over to the stand and the room's security suddenly activated, sounding the alarm all over the base. It tried to freeze him to no affect, it tried to bind him to no affect, it fired missiles at him to no affect and it tried a field of lasers to which he dispersed his vine body and crawled through the gaps (his head rolling along the floor) before reforming at the button.

His finger got closer to the button, he was inches away…when soldiers appeared and grabbed the monsters arm, stopping him in his tracks.

General I.N. Monger then flew in on his jetpack, "Stand down, T.O.M!" the dark skinned general ordered.

"Guys, kinda in the middle of pushing a button here," T.O.M said to the soldiers.

The remaining monsters rushed into the room, hands over their ears from the ringing of the alarm, "General? T.O.M? What's going on here? Why is there an alarm?" Sarah shouted over the ringing.

The General pressed a button on his jetpack and the alarm stopped.

Then Covertron burst in, carrying Sqooty in his squishy foot, "The vegetable has turned traitor on us! Quickly, incinerate him! And the other monsters too, just in case,"

"No one is incinerating anybody!" Monger told the alien firmly.

Covertron was disappointed.

"As long as no one pushes my Defcon 0 Button." He said, landing next to the button as T.O.M still tried to push it.

"Defcon 0 Button? Intriguing, you never told us about this…" said Dr Sprocket.

"Just a little something that was built with the bases construction. If things were to go bad and I mean 'End of the world so make out with the person standing next to you cos you won't get another chance' bad, then I press the button!"

"So what would happen, Sir?" asked Dr Sprocket, "My curiosity circuits are overloading!"

"Just give me a minute and I'll find out for you," said T.O.M, attempting to push the button again. But the soldiers grabbed his arm again and pushed him back to his fellow monsters.

"What it does is so highly classified that all that were involved with its construction had their minds erased. The only one left who knows what it can do is: moi. Believe me, you don't wanna be here- here as in on this planet- when it happens!"

Covertron stroked his moustache, "_Secret apocalypse gizmo, hmmm?_" he then realised Sarah was looking at him, "Ah, that's my non-listening voice! Don't poke your huge nose in my personal monologing!"

General Monger examined the rooms' security, "Seems sixty years of wear and tear has the place in need of an upgrade,"

"I can apply alien technology to your primitive human security? All your secrets will be kept safe under my guard," Covertron offered.

"MY base, MY button, MY security. Gottit?" Monger told the alien, "Within 24 hours this place will be impregnable! So until then, stay the hell away from that button! Forget you even know about it!"

"Deleted, purged and forgotten, General," said Covertron, "I will now go away and do something unrelated to this event…_or is it? HiHiHi…_argh, non-listening voice! Stop eavesdropping!" he picked up Sqooty and flew out the room.

"Team Monster understands, General!" Sarah saluted, "And if you say this area is off limits then we shall….T.O.M!"

"What?"

They all noticed that T.O.M's vines were snaking over to the button in another attempt to push it.

"Oho, how on earth did that happen?" laughed the tomato, "I swear these vines have a mind of their own, which is saying something cos I don't have a mind myself!"

More of his vines then tried to push the button.

The monsters had no choice but to grab hold of him and push him towards the door.

"Monsters?" growled the General.

"Ah-Heh, isn't he just loveable?" Sarah grinned embarrassingly as they pushed T.O.M out the room.

* * *

Covertron found a safe place to contact his superiors. He told them of what he had discovered, "…it is called a Defcon 0 Button. If it's some sort of doomsday device it could help our cause towards conquering earth! Huzzah! I will report back when the button has been pressed! Covertron out!"

"You know you really should find a safer, quieter place to do your non-listening voice," came a deep, gruff voice behind him.

Covertron turned round and saw a janitor just standing there with his mop and bucket.

"Uh, who the devil are you?"

"Scruffy…the janitor."

Covertron just groaned and flew off.

* * *

The monsters eventually, after much effort, pushed T.O.M back into their living quarters. The tomato kept calling out for the button, his hand raised in a button-pressing position. Fang and Dr Sprocket restrained him so Sarah could speak to him.

"Okay, T.O.M, what is the deal between you and pushing buttons?" she asked him.

"It's a force of habit! I have OCD!"

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?"

"No, Obsessive Control Disorder! If I see switches…flick it! If I see a dial…twist it! I see a button…I GOTTA PUSH IT!"

"T.O.M, you can't just…"

"There it goes again, you're talking to me but all I can think about is pushing that big, red button! I gotta push it NOW! See ya in a minute,"

He ran for the door but his friends blocked his way.

"Gah, it's no use!" he cried, "I'll never be able to stop thinking about it! It's hopeless!"

"You can beat this, T.O.M," Sarah reassured him, "All you need is some willpower!"

"Who's Will? Do I know him?" the tomato was confused (it didn't take a lot).

"Monger's security upgrade will be finished in the morning, all you have to do is stay focused for 24 hours." Dr Sprocket told him.

"24 HOURS?! But that's like a year!" T.O.M exclaimed, "At some point I'm gonna break again and you guys'll have to stop me!"

"You can bet your non-existent butt we'll help you with this!" said Fang.

"We believe in you, T.O.M." Sarah smiled, "Just raise your hand and say after me: I will not push that button."

T.O.M raised his hand, "I will only press that button gently the one time."

"No, T.O.M! I will NOT push the button. NOT push it. NOT."

T.O.M took a deep breath and raised his hand again, "I will not push the…"

They tried desperately to keep T.O.M away from the button as he reached out for it.

"Yeah, willpower isn't T.O.M's strong suit!" Fang told Sarah as he grappled with his buddy's arm.

* * *

Covertron and Sqooty strolled down a corridor nearby, discussing the Defcon 0 Button.

"…I question your logic in activating the emergency device. It could wipe out all life on this planet or rip open the fabric of space or…anything!" Sqooty pointed out.

"And that is precisely why we must press it and find out for ourselves! For science! Perhaps even some bonus marks?" said Covertron.

Sqooty was swayed, "I DO love bonus marks…"

* * *

The monsters finally pushed T.O.M out the room, the mutant tomato then threw his head back which knocked Fang away. He rolled down the hallway and collided with Covertron and Sqooty who had just arrived.

"Covertron?" glared Sarah, holding onto T.O.M's hand.

"Very suspicious that you're here, close to the emergency button, wouldn't you say?" quizzed Dr Sprocket.

"Is it? I had no idea!" Covertron lied, "We were just heading off this way!"

"The way you just came?" Sarah frowned.

"Exactly! Come along now," the alien grabbed Sqooty and took off back down the hall. He then whispered to the little alien, _"They're wary of our intentions! We must find an alternate method into that room!"_

"What do you think Fungus-Face and Marshmallow-Head are up to?" asked Fang.

"Right not, Fang," grunted Sarah, "I've got more concerning things on my mind!"

Sarah and Dr Sprocket finally managed to push their friend to the other end of the corridor next to Fang.

T.O.M started to relax, giving the blonde the chance to talk to him, "Seriously, what is your obsession with pushing buttons? Where does unhealthy lifestyle come from?"

"I've always had this urge to press things!" T.O.M told her, "Ever since I was a Baby Plum tomato, quietly growing in the field with all my brothers and sisters, all I've longed for is to press things,"

"T.O.M…you're a Beef tomato." She told him.

He looked at the others for confirmation, they nodded.

"So…I'm actually adopted? No wonder they were all smaller than me! I have to have a serious talk with my parents after this!"

Dr Sprocket sighed, "It seems that willpower is something our Veg-head will never obtain, Sarah. I suggest we try a different tactic…Distraction Therapy!"

* * *

Later on, Sarah and Fang led T.O.M back towards their living quarters; Dr Sprocket had a bug surprise for him.

"A surprise just for me? And I get to go down a corridor? BEST! DAY! EVER!" he called as he hugged his friends.

"Just relax, bro," said Fang, "Save your excitement for when you see Doc's surprise!"

In a nearby elevator shaft, Covertron and Sqooty were abseiling down to the bottom levels where the dreaded button resided.

"Sit rep?" asked Covertron.

"We are at Level 8SB, 9 more floors to the button," said Sqooty.

The monsters entered their living quarters and T.O.M's eyes nearly popped out of his head. All around him were buttons, switches and dials of different colours and sizes.

Dr Sprocket presented his idea, "I know you absolutely adore pressing buttons and switches so I went through the whole facility and gathered as many as I could find so that…"

T.O.M's vines shot at him and the tomato was soon pressing every button, flipping every switch and turning every dial. In seconds he had tried them all.

"Hoo-Wee! That was so awesome!" he grinned, his body pumped with adrenaline, "Now I'm itching even more to press that button! Be right back!"

Sarah and Fang grabbed hold of him to stop him leaving the room. Sarah led him to a set of buttons he'd missed.

"Ooooh, how about these ones, T.O.M? They got arrows on them, see…" she started pressing them, "…up, then down, up, then down…"

In the elevator shaft, Covertron and Sqooty were suddenly being chased by the speeding elevator. It would chase them up then go back down again, but then it would go after them once more till finally it flattened them against the ceiling over and over.

"Re…*splat*…treat…*splat*!" yelled Covertron between getting squashed.

* * *

The distraction hadn't worked; T.O.M was still intent on pushing the emergency button. They sat him down on the sofa and stood in front of him.

"Okay, T.O.M," sighed Sarah, "we tried telling you, we tried helping you, we even tried distracting you. But there's only one thing left to stop you pressing that button,"

"Which is?"

Sarah suddenly grew big, getting down on all fours to stop her heading going through the next level, then she took off her belt (which she only really wore for decoration) and wrapped it around T.O.M and the sofa.

"Hey!" cried T.O.M, he tried to move but the thick belt was keeping him tied to the sofa, "I can't move!"

Sarah shrank back down, "That sofa is screwed to the floor and you are now strapped to the sofa. I'm sorry, T.O.M, but this is the only way to keep you from pressing that button. _And that's my favourite belt as well._"

"We shall stay here with you till the morning, after that we will set you free again." Said Dr Sprocket.

And so the monsters sat with him, determined not to let him out of their sight. But as the night drew on they started to get weary, Fang was resting his head on the table, Dr Sprocket was low on battery power and a drowsy Sarah was going for her fourth cup of coffee. All the while T.O.M struggled to free himself from his restraint.

Outside, two oil drums slid past the doorway, the covers lifted up and Covertron and Sqooty peeked out, _"It seems we have been looking at this all wrong,"_ whispered Covertron.

"_Why didn't we realise? It would be much simpler to let the living vegetation press the emergency button rather than risk it ourselves! We have to free him from his predicament,"_ said Sqooty.

"_Leave it to me,"_

Using his telekinesis, the screw fastening the sofa to the floor came loose and soon T.O.M was able to shift the sofa gradually out of the room, before bouncing the whole thing down the corridor. The sound of the sofa bouncing along the ground and T.O.M's laughter awoke the other monsters.

"Oh no! He's free!" cried Sarah.

"Oh god! The sofas gone!" wailed Fang.

"Quick, after him!" said Dr Sprocket.

They charged for the door but then, thanks to Covertron, the door slammed in their faces, knocking them to the floor.

* * *

T.O.M bounded towards the emergency button door. He leapt so hard that when the sofa hit the doorway the force freed him from his binding and he slid over to the button.

His eyes lit up at the sight of the red button in the pool of light, "You and me have got some unpushed business to take care of," he said to it.

He made over to it and slowly his finger got closer and closer to the red round button, he was an inch away when suddenly…he stopped.

"Huh, strange, I could've sworn someone told me not to push this thing?" he said to himself.

A tiny demon appeared next to him, he looked like Covertron except he was red all over and had horns on his head, "Poppycock! Whoever told you not to push a harmless, innocent button is a fool."

Then a white angel, looking like Sarah, appeared on his other side, "T.O.M, you have the willpower to not push that button. Think of your friends,"

"Please, friends let friends push as many buttons as they want. Go ahead, T.O.M. Push it." Said Devil-Covertron.

"Don't push it, T.O.M. You are stronger than this! Resist!" said Angel-Sarah.

"Please, are you going to listen to me or the unplucked goose over there?" he sneered.

Angel-Sarah went over and started kicking the snot out of him; she then grabbed him by the horns and threw him into the wall. He disappeared in a tiny red puff of smoke.

Angel-Sarah dusted her hands and returned to T.O.M, "You are strong, T.O.M. You've had the willpower inside you all along."

She disappeared, leaving a confused tomato standing next to the button, "You know what? The tiny angel was right, I am strong! And I am strong enough to not want to push this button! Hoo-Wee, I gotta tell my friends about this,"

Devil-Covertron reappeared, "If you want to speak to your friends then just press that button and you can talk to them," he then vanished.

"Okay."

He pressed the button.

The lights came on but nothing happened.

"Hello? Guys? Must be a bad line?"

The monsters and Sqooty ran in to see T.O.M continuously pushing the button and the lights going on and off.

"I am utterly befuddled." Said the little alien.

"Out the way, soldiers," called Monger as he flew into the room, followed by Covertron, confused and angry that the button hadn't done anything.

"Seeing as how you all know of this buttons location now and that T.O.M would stop at nothing to try and push it, instead of splashing out on expensive upgrades I simply had the Defcon 0 Button rewired elsewhere. Once again I am the only one who knows of its location. This button will only turn the lights on and off now." Explained the General.

"Oh Hahaha, General, nicely done." Said Covertron, "_Once again you've thwarted my plans…but someday…_Ah, non-listening voice!" he grabbed Sqooty and flew out the room.

Sarah walked up the General, "I'm sorry, General, we tried our best…"

"Stand easy, Sarah." Monger smiled, "I like to see some determination to an objective. Spunk is a key quality to have in the army,"

T.O.M found his paper airplane on the ground next to the button stand, the jalapeño pepper still taped to it.

"And now, Alonso the Jalapeño will attempt to break his own record. He's clear for take-off,"

He threw the plane and it soared out the door.

Covertron grumbled as he hovered down the hall, the paper airplane flew past him, did a U-turn and flew into his mouth. He spat it out but swallowed the pepper, soon after he was streaking down the hall with smoke pouring out of his mouth.

* * *

**The Wormhole That Got Ugly**

General Monger flew into the War Room and landed at the end of the table, his team of monsters and aliens gathered around it, "Monsters, Aliens, how would you review today's mission performance?" he asked.

Sarah raised her hand, "Well, meteorites came down near the Niagara Falls and we knocked them back…"

"And it was the superior alien technology that deflected several more meteors than Team Ooga-Booga over there!" mocked Covertron, imitating a gorilla.

"We changed our team name?!" said T.O.M, "But I just got the first line of our new theme song done!" he cleared his throat, "_What's that coming over the hill? Is it a monster? IS IT A MONSTER?..._It's catchy right?"

"Frankly," Monger interrupted, "I am more concerned about the 100 other meteors that came down and damned up the falls, leaving 'em dry!"

"Dayum!"

"Indeed, these came down before we even arrived. This base has the responsibility of protecting the entire planet. We need to speed up our response time somehow. Gentlemen, Lady, Others, I want suggests for a new faster way to travel in front of me now…"

Dr Sprocket stood up, "I have been working on a renewable, endless power source consisting of soap…"

"Might I make a suggestion?" interrupted Sqooty, "I have been tinkering on an idea for a solar powered sail system that, when modified, can reach ten times the speed of your fastest aircrafts."

Dr Sprocket was feeling shown-up, the little pipsqueak was trying to best him in his own field, "Well **I** have been planning on an engine that runs solely on flatulents!"

Covertron spoke quietly to Monger, "You could paint flames and all sorts of cool things to the sails, a real hot-rod racer, wouldn't you agree?"

"I do like me some flames!" said the General.

Dr Sprocket was getting so angry at being usurped that his truth circuit blew a fuse, "TELEPORTATION! I have a teleportation device!"

Covertron scoffed, "Unlikely."

"A device that shifts molecules from one area in space and shifts them to another location? It is an impossibility!" Sqooty said surprised.

"Juvenile, Impossible is my middle name! Well actually it's 'Rusty' but still…"

"Outstanding, monsters!" praised Monger.

"Nice one, Doc!" hailed Fang.

"You go, Dr S!" cheered Sarah.

"I've not been following a single word!" applauded T.O.M.

The monsters left the War Room, patting Dr Sprocket on the back for his breakthrough. Soon after they returned to his lab, Dr Sprocket made over to his work bench so he could replace his burnt out circuit.

"So…where's the teleportation device?" asked Sarah.

Dr Sprocket fixed his truth circuit then turned to his friends with his eyes narrow with worry, "I LIED! I got so heated that I blew my truth systems! I just couldn't stand to be made a fool in front of that little Sqooty runt!" he dropped to his knees.

"Right…better to look a fool in front of EVERYBODY instead of one, right Doc?" Fang pointed out.

Dr Sprocket regretted his decision even more now. He started banging his head on the floor.

"Come on, Doc," Sarah said, "Surely you have the tech-pertise to build a teleporter?"

"I did try some time ago but it was a failure so I gave up! Swearing I would never mutilate a chicken again," he sighed, pointing to a cage on the shelf. Inside was a chicken without a head, it was running around in circles and occasionally running into the wall.

"Little creepy…but at least this time you got all of Team Monster behind you on this!" Sarah said, trying to cheer him up.

"Have any of you got a degree in trans-molecular physics?" he asked them.

T.O.M was about to raise his head but quickly changed his mind.

Dr Sprocket sighed, "Worth a shot. Okay then, let's get to work!"

The monsters helped the mad scientist get numerous items to his lab, then he would weld them together and attach dozens of different coloured wires to them and then link it all to a computer he made out of a typewriter and a TV.

Soon it was complete, two pillars, one consisting of a lamppost and the other a statue of Venus, stood ten feet apart from each other. Wires and electrical components attached all over them. Dr Sprocket typed in the calculations on the computer and a giant purple portal appeared between the pillars.

"Success!" cried Dr Sprocket.

"Yay, its purple!" cheered Sarah, "Purples good, right?" she asked Fang.

"Always, baby," he said, admiring his purple scales.

T.O.M volunteered to be the guinea pig and test the portal, he stood before the swirling energy doorway and jumped through, disappearing.

"Did that just…"

Dr Sprocket laughed manically, "MWAHAHA! Victory!"

"High-five for the robo-king!" praised Fang.

Sarah looked through the portal, T.O.M hadn't returned yet, "Where did you send him to exactly?"

"Hey, Guys!" called T.O.M.

They looked at the ramp leading down to the lab and saw T.O.M waving at them, he was standing next to another portal, "Check it, a purple energy donut here too!"

He jumped through and emerged from the first portal, "Weeeee! This is fun!" he laughed as he jumped back and forth between the two portals.

"You lost on this?" Fang asked Sarah.

"Definitely."

"Good, we're on the same page then."

Dr Sprocket face palmed, "Damn and bolts! This is not teleportation, this is just a measly twenty foot wormhole I've created!"

"I'm sure there's a difference that you could explain to us?" Sarah raised her hand.

"Teleporters have the power to send us anywhere on Earth, the whole galaxy even. Whereas this pathetic piece of junk can only muster twenty feet." Sighed Dr Sprocket, putting his arm through the portal and poking T.O.M in the eye.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty lame," said Sarah sadly.

Dr Sprocket checked the readings on the computer, "And to top it all off: It also has a severe nut allergy."

"Your wormhole can't handle nuts?" frowned Fang, finding this hard to believe.

"Any kind of nut and…" Dr Sprocket threw in an almond, which T.O.M caught on the other side, and the wormhole let out a massive groan and flushed red.

"Geez, just when you think you got an idea on just how mad science can be…" Sarah said to herself.

Dr Sprocket slunk over to a shelf and folded himself up, "I should recharge now…got a lot of public humiliation waiting for me tomorrow." He said quietly.

"Y'know something, Doc," Fang said, "I got an idea to make this work,"

Susan's face lit up, "You do? That's awesome! That's…" she saw Fang's devious grin, "…oh, it's one of your crafty ideas."

* * *

The monsters had set up a presentation just next to the old desert diner. The wormhole generator set up on a stage and General Monger, the staff and the aliens sitting on a seating platform in front of the diner, facing the device.

"Remind me once more why we couldn't do this inside the base?" said the General.

"It's, erm…the molecules….they need fresh air to…er, move freely!" said Dr Sprocket, having disabled his truth circuits again.

"But…that's…General, the robots talking craziness!" protested Sqooty.

Monger paid no attention, "Let us see some glorious teleportin'!"

Sarah addressed the audience, "Honoured guests…_and aliens_, Team Monster presents: Teleportation!"

Dr Sprocket activated the device and the purple portal appeared between the two pillars, "Ta-Da!"

The audience all applauded, except the aliens.

"With this invention, I can transport any living thing, man, monster, anything, to anywhere in the world. I shall now demonstrate by sending Fang through the portal and retrieving an item from that location, first location: Italy!" announced the robo-doc, typing on the computer.

Fang stood before the portal and stretched his body through, leaving his feet and tail behind. The crowd gasped in amazement at how the monster had just disappeared.

Little did they know that the other portal had emerged behind the platform as Fang silently slithered out into the diner. He looked through the diners snack shop for something Italian, "Aha! That'll do!"

T.O.M distracted the crowd as Fang returned holding a small box, "Wullah, Italian delicacy: Lasagne!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation. The aliens were not impressed.

"But what if I don't want Lasagne?" called Covertron, "What if I find Lasagne boring?"

"Simples," said Dr Sprocket, pretending to punch in new co-ordinates, "Setting teleporter to…Japan!"

Fang dived through the portal again, rummaged around the diner and returned holding a pot, "Behold, Noodles…in a pot! Hai, douzo!"

The audience applauded even louder, Dr Sprocket stepped forward and took a bow, relieved it was nearly over.

T.O.M then jumped into the crowd, "Oh, now do Bhutan!" he saw everyone looking at him, "What? I like the name!"

"O-kay," said the robot-doc, setting the computer up, "In you go, Fang,"

The snake went through the portal once again.

Sqooty shook his head, "Something very amphibious is going on here. But I cannot work out how…"

The aliens heard a yelp behind them; looking over the platform they saw Fang rubbing his head after hitting a rock. His body was sticking out of another purple portal as he slithered into the diner.

"I should've realised!" said Sqooty, "A short range lambda class wormhole! But all lambda classes suffer with sever nut allergies,"

"Oh…is it? HeeHeeHee," Covertron sniggered.

"Why are you…oh, you're thinking naughty thoughts." the tiny alien grinned.

Fang emerged from the portal and showed a red can to the crowd, "And there you have it, Bhutan, renowned for its….er, Jerry cans!"

The monsters all took a bow to finish off their presentation, "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!" said Dr Sprocket.

"I propose Brazil," Sqooty called out, "A country well known for its Brazil nuts!" he smiled innocently.

"The little blighters rumbled us," muttered Dr Sprocket with worry.

"Chillax, Doc," said Fang, "You're little portal can withstand one nut trip,"

Fang dived through the portal and returned seconds later, holding a bag of nuts.

"Hey presto, Brazil nuts!" he announced.

The portal suddenly gurgled as a flare of red swirled around it.

"Nut allergy. Aliens 1- Monsters 0." Sqooty declared.

"Monsters, what was that rumbling I just heard?" asked Monger.

"It's just the…particles 'chillaxing'," Dr Sprocket laughed nervously, "Anyways, this device is vastly superior to anything that little tyke will ever invent so…"

"How about something from the Ivory Coast, they have food in palm trees, don't they?" Covertron interrupted.

"Sounds simple enough," said Fang.

But Dr Sprocket knew what he was referring to and was too late to stop the snake going through. He emerged, holding up a coconut, "And there we have a…uh-oh," realizing what he had done.

The portal started groaning and rumbling louder, causing concern amongst the staff. Monger jumped down and walked over to the stage, "Enough, I know what disaster and failure sounds like…it sounds like THAT! Shut the thing down this instant!" he ordered.

Dr Sprockets head drooped, "Yes, sir." He said sadly.

"Ending the entertainment so soon?" Covertron smirked; he then used his telekinesis to pick loads of Snickers and Bounty's from the diner's chocolate bar section. The bars floated overhead and headed for the portal.

Sqooty was horrified, "COVERTRON STOP!"

But it was too late; the nutty chocolate bars flew into the portal and an almighty rumble emerged from both portals as they went deep red. Everyone stepped back in alarm as the ground began to shake. Then the portal behind the platform erupted a funnel of energy that looped over the crowd and joined up with the portal, creating a never ending loop. The wormhole grew stronger as it started to suck everyone up into the funnel and throw them around inside it like they were in a rollercoaster!

"SHUT IT DOWN, DOC!" cried Sarah.

"THE CONTROLS ARE NOT WORKING!" he cried back over the rumbling roar of the wormhole.

Covertron hovered overhead, "ALL THEIR FAULT! YOU ALL SAW IT! I HAD NOTHING WHATSOEVER TO DO WITH…"

A rock hit him in the face and he ended up in the wormhole loop, going around and around with everyone else.

"Don't worry, Doc! I'll slash it to pieces!" said Fang, he swiped at the portal but just went through it. A staff member collided into him and he too got caught in the loop. T.O.M decided to join in just for the fun of it.

"WEEEEE!" he cheered as he bumped into Sqooty who came free of the wormholes pull and landed on Dr Sprocket, knocking him to the floor.

"It's growing exponentially and completely self-sustaining!" said the little alien.

"What does that mean?" asked Sarah.

"Basically…" said Dr Sprocket in alarm, "It will never stop expanding till it has ripped the planet in two!"

The wormhole started sucking up rocks and cacti like a giant vacuum cleaner, soon the tanks at Area Fifty-Unknown were being sucked up too. The diner was being ripped apart by the wormholes power.

General Monger pointed at the egg-heads, "You, clever one!"

They looked at each other.

"I am referring to the one who didn't create a wormhole THAT'S GONNA DESTROY US ALL!" Monger bellowed, causing Dr Sprocket to lose his footing and fall off the stage.

Monger pointed at Sqooty, "Lil' Terrestrial, I order you to plug up that hole immediately!"

Sqooty's antenna was yellow, signifying fear, "I…I don't know how! There's no procedure for incidents like this!"

Sarah called down to the mad scientist who lay face down in the dirt, "It's all up to you, Doc! You gotta stop this thing!"

"I'm telling you there nothing to be done! It is impossible!" Sqooty told her.

Dr Sprocket got up, a light bulb on his head shining brightly, "Pipsqueak, Impossible is my middle name!"

He started grabbing random items flying through the dust filled air, he then took out gaffer tape and began combining them. Soon he had a tanks cannon loaded with a soldier's helmet and a bag of popcorn attached to the back.

"Sarah, when I tell you, I need Titana to face that portal!" he instructed.

"Why?"

"Explanations later! Do it now!"

Sarah faced the portal and thought big thoughts and started growing in front of the portal. Dr Sprocket aimed his cannon at her and used his blowtorch attachment to heat up the popcorn bag. The popcorn exploding all at once caused the cannon to fire the helmet with great force.

The helmet flew at the giant Sarah and hit her in the back, she toppled over and the portal sucked her in. But now that she was giant, when her face went through the portal her head was too big to fit through and she plugged the wormhole.

The wormholes energy died down and items began falling out of the sky, the personnel trapped in the wormholes loop got a soft landing as they, Covertron, Fang and T.O.M landed on Sarah's bum.

"The wormhole may take a while to recover from its allergic reaction, so for now…keep up the good work, Sarah!" called Dr Sprocket.

"_WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THIS?_" came Sarah's voice from behind the seating platform now that her face was sticking out the other end.

"Good work, Sprocket!" saluted Monger.

"Good Work?" spluttered Sqooty, "It was a catastrophe! His transportation solution nearly destroyed…"

Fang interrupted him, "Hands up if you just saved the world! Keep mouth shut if you didn't!"

Dr Sprocket raised his hand as Sqooty's antenna went red.

"Oh, I do try…" Dr Sprocket said modestly, "But really it was all thanks to Sarah's huge head that saved all our lives and the world!"

"_WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS I AM GONNA RECYCLE YOU!_" she screamed from behind the platform.


	7. Episode 12 & Special Episode 1

**Due to there only being one episode this week, the second episode is the first of special episodes written by me! :]**

* * *

**Duel of the Dual Dr Sprockets**

Dr Sprocket had spent the whole week in his dimly lit lab, chalking complicated equations on numerous blackboards and leaving the floor littered with pieces of junk. He invited his fellow monsters down to see what he had been working on. They weren't really thrilled as they had originally planned to go to the pictures.

"My fellow monsters," he addressed his audience of three, "Marvel at the magnificence of my very latest and greatest scientific invention! THE TELEPORTER MACHINE! MWHAHAHAHA!" he cackled maniacally as he began doing the robot dance in celebration of his achievement.

Next to him was a small silo with a door, a large funnel came out of the top and into the atomic generator that was powering it.

"Teleportation? Didn't you already try that, like last week, and ended up making a hash of it?" Fang asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, cos I certainly remember!" said Sarah, remembering the doctor tricking her into plugging the out-of-control wormhole with her face.

Dr Sprocket also remembered, having to replace his robotic body after the giantess crushed the last one afterwards.

"Ah, but with some minor tweaks and a few more 'safety protocols' I have perfected the design!" he said confidently.

"But the aliens said it was impossible," said Sarah.

"Difficult for them maybe," he smirked, "But when you have the combination of mad and science, there is nothing you cannot achieve! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Glastonbury!"

The robot scientist stepped inside the machine and closed the door, a bright yellow light shone out of the door window.

Fang suddenly realised, "Wait! Glastonbury…the music concert? And he went without me? GAAAH!" he banged his fists on the silo.

"Guys? What makes him think this is actually going to work?" Sarah called over the machines buzzing.

_Ding!_

The silo door opened and Dr Sprocket was gone, only a puff of yellow smoke emerged.

The monsters looked up and down the silo but there was no sign of their mad friend. Then suddenly there was another bright flash of light and Dr Sprocket jumped out, holding a flag with '_Glastonbury_' on it.

He presented the flag to them, "Need I convince you more?"

Sarah took the flag, "I take it all back…"

"Of course any highly advanced super genius with a four digit IQ and supercharged cortex could have achieved it," he said modestly.

There was something different about Dr Sprocket Sarah noticed. His robotic body was shiny and clean, almost brand new; whenever he made a new body for himself it would always be rusty and worn. His lab coat was different too, the oil stains and tears were gone and it was now clean and smart like it had just been washed.

"You really did it this time, Doc!" praised Fang, "Let's hear yer victory maniacal laughter!"

"My what?"

"You know, your 'MWAHAHAHA!' laugh?" said T.O.M.

"I hardly think laughing about my accomplishments is deemed necessary or appropriate," said Dr Sprocket.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" came a familiar maniacal laugh from the silo. The monsters looked as another flash of yellow light filled the room and out stepped another Dr Sprocket. But different…

Instead of his lab coat he was wearing a black leather jacket, his body was rusty all over and covered in mud, he was wearing a head band and he had forks on his head to make him look like he had a Mohican.

"Hoo yeah! Did I rock that like a hurricane or what?" he cried. The other monsters just glared at this newcomer as he jumped over to them, "I'm a freaking genius! ME, DR SPROCKET!" he declared.

"Oh dear," groaned Dr Sprocket, "I appear to have made a miscalculation?" he wandered over to one of his chalkboards and studied his work.

The other Sprocket threw his arm over him, his armpits smelt of diesel, "Oi, Mr Calculator, are you gonna dork around or are we gonna party like it's hot, yeah?" he looked at the other monsters, "You lot get the treats and eats and I'll start busting the moves!"

He started dancing around as his in-built music player belted out tunes.

Dr Sprocket removed a panel from his teleportation machine and studied the wiring when the dancing Sprocket flew into him during his power slide, "You ignoramus!" he snapped, "Can you not see I am trying to deduce what happened?"

"What happened?" laughed the other Sprocket, "I became as fun as a barrel of monkeys!"

Fang, Sarah and T.O.M were just left confused by the sight in front of them, "So, erm…which ones the real Doc and which ones the import?" asked Fang.

The two Sprockets were fighting over the thick electric cable, "Buffon! You are interrupting my very important research!"

"Wrong!" said the other, "I need this juice for my rockin' party! MWAHAHAHA!"

Sarah figured it out, "That laugh! I know it anywhere! They're BOTH Dr Sprocket! They're both different parts of the same being! The teleporter must have split his personality in two!"

The crazy Sprocket plugged the thick electric cable into his chest and his eyes started flashing different colours.

Fang tried to piece the puzzle together to try and get it straight, "So Punk rocker Dr Sprocket got all the mad…and by mad I mean stir-fry crazy, and the other one got all the science stuff?"

"Precisely!"

"And did you notice the most important problem here?" said T.O.M, the Glastonbury flag now sticking out of his head.

"Most important?" frowned Sarah.

"The fact that there are now TWO Dr Sprockets?"

Science Sprocket retrieved the cable from Mad Sprocket and plugged it back into the machine.

"Just a suggestion," said Sarah, "But if you both went through the teleporter again, at the same time? Would that merge you back into the ONE Dr Sprocket?"

"That is quite a strong theory," said Science Sprocket, "But I have decided against the prospect of merging myself with that nitwit!"

"Likewise, Mr Chess-Champ! Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Mad Sprocket.

"Oh come on!" said Sarah, "You two belong together! Literally!"

"I don't think so," said Science Sprocket as he began to push everyone else up the ramp and towards the door, "With that Neanderthal now gone I can finally get on with some real science in MY lab!"

Mad Sprocket jumped over the group and landed next to his counterpart, "Only problem is, Nerd, that this is MY lab and this lab is actually my rockin' out studio!" He jumped back down and swivelled about on a chair, firing lasers all around, "Yeah, extreme light effects!"

Science Sprocket was getting angry now, he jumped down and the two robots started fighting.

"Get out of my lab!"

"Get outta my studio!"

"This can only end in disaster!" said Sarah.

"Can't any of you see the real issue here? That there are TWO Dr Sprockets now? Am I the only one seeing this?" asked T.O.M.

Sarah and Fang, ignoring the tomato, jumped down back into the lab and restrained the fighting robots.

"Now, if you two want to remain separate then you are gonna have to sort this out rationally!" Sarah said sternly, holding on to Science Sprocket.

"But it they're both the Doc then who gets the lab?" asked Fang, Mad Sprocket wrapped in his coils.

T.O.M idly picked up some chalk and drew a line down the middle of the room.

"Well…that's actually a good idea," said Sarah, placing Science Sprocket on one side, "You can have this side and you can have the other,"

"And that way they can both have the lab! What an awesome idea!" said T.O.M, "I wish I had thought of it,"

"You did, T.O.M," said Sarah, pointing to the line, "You drew the…"

"Racing stripe? Yeah, just thought it be cool?"

Fang looked at it, "We should get a racing stripe in our own rooms,"

The two Sprockets still weren't seeing eye to eye, the mad robot making a face at the science robot.

* * *

Later on, Mad Sprocket had constructed an electric guitar and was now rocking out with T.O.M, "HOO, DOC! YOU ARE QUITE THE GUITAR MASTER!" he called over the noise.

"OH YEAH, DUDE! ROCKING SYSTEMS ARE AT MAXIMUM!" yelled Mad Sprocket as he strummed even harder.

Meanwhile, Science Sprocket had the atomic generator side of the room and was busy studying his notes, the noise however was distracting him, "How can I work with all this din?" he shouted.

Mad Sprocket just laughed.

Science Sprocket then checked his tesla core when suddenly a large surge of electricity shot out of it and zapped him, causing his head to fall off. Mad Sprocket had started doing his guitar solo, causing the power surge. He laughed as he continued playing.

"Ooh yeah! Next stop, Woodstock, baby!"

The scientist reattached his head, "Seeing as the generator is on my side of the room…" he pulled a lever and started an overload that surged along the guitar cable and zapped the mad robot, blowing him to pieces.

"Awww!" said T.O.M, disappointed that the music had ended.

"You can't stop the heavy metal revolution!" screamed Mad Sprockets head.

"I can…and I have." Smirked Science Sprocket.

In the living quarters just outside the lab, Sarah and Fang could hear crashing and bashing coming from the other room, "Now what?" said Sarah.

The two Sprockets came dashing out of the room, fighting once again. They threw each other around and knocked nuts and bolts out of the other. They then took their fight out into the main corridors.

"Well, the racing stripe lasted a little longer than I thought," sighed Fang as he and Sarah finished their coffee.

The two robots were causing chaos to passers-by as their fight continued down the corridors, eventually they reached a junction and Mad Sprocket had Science Sprocket pinned down.

Sarah finally got up to them and grew big, picking the pair of them up in her hands, "ALRIGHT, ENOUGH! I already crushed one Dr Sprocket this week, I don't want to crush two more!"

"That rebel is a terror!" insisted Science Sprocket.

"You could fart bats outta yer ass and you'd still be as dull as dishwater!" said Mad Sprocket.

Fang and T.O.M eventually caught up, "You know what?" T.O.M said crossly, "I thought having two Sprockets would be twice as fun, but it's not! It's only half a quarter of a centimetre as good!"

"Not very accurate but I catch yer drift, buddy," smiled Fang, patting T.O.M on the head.

* * *

Returning to the lab, the monsters began trying to convince the robots to re-join. Sarah tried talking to Science Sprocket who was making adjustments to a giant death ray.

"It just seems the whole twin thing has gotten a little outta hand,"

"Indeed. What suggestion are you trying to make?"

"Well, there can only really be ONE Dr Sprocket, don't you agree?" she asked.

"I heartily agree with you. Could you just hold that button down for a moment?"

"Sure. So we're on the same page, only one Dr Sprocket?"

"Certainly."

Fang and T.O.M were talking to Mad Sprocket who was juggling his head, leg and guitar, "So if I'm getting what yer giving me: there can only be one tin-man?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Definitely. That way I can get back the money I leant to you, or one of you," said T.O.M.

"Erm…brainiac over there has got yer change!" laughed Mad Sprocket nervously as he reattached his body parts, "So anyways, one Dr Sprocket it is!"

"Phew!" Fang sighed with relief.

The three monsters left the lab, feeling relieved that the two robot problem was nearly over. The moment the door closed behind them it was blasted off and hit the far wall, taking T.O.M with it.

They ran out the way as the two Sprockets emerged, Science Sprocket aiming the death ray at the other and Mad Sprocket having turned his electric guitar into an electric blaster.

"Logical choice means I must vaporize you!" said Science Sprocket.

"Yeah? Well I'm about to bring heavy metal thunder on your mud flaps, boyo!" replied Mad Sprocket, he strummed the guitar and shot a bolt of lightning at the other.

The two robots clashed, lasers shooting everywhere whilst the other monsters took cover. The Sprockets chased each other around the room before running back into the lab.

"I kinda get the feeling that they took the whole 'one Dr Sprocket' thing the wrong way?" said Fang, freeing T.O.M from behind the door.

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Sarah.

"You know what I'm thinking?" said T.O.M, "Hot dogs! Foot long with plenty of mustard and relish, and a dollop of ketchup! I'm a monster, I can do cannibalism!"

An explosion came from the lab.

"How about dealing with this situation first?" Sarah panicked.

"Fine…then hot dogs afterwards?"

They ran back into the lab and saw the two Sprockets aiming their weapons at each other.

Sarah called down to them, "Can you two Sprockets knock it off? You're gonna get someone…"

Their weapons fired and deflected off each other, striking the atomic generator. It cracked and began hissing steam.

"…killed!"

_WARNING! ATOMIC GENERATOR 5 IN FIRST STAGE OF CORE BREACH! EVACUATE BASE! TIME TILL TOTAL MELTDOWN: 2 MINUTES 30 SECONDS!_

The two robots ran out the lab, still fighting each other. So the remaining monsters ran over to the generator and tried to figure out how to fix it.

"The core needs to be re-stabilized!" said Sarah, looking at the readings on the computer screen.

Fang tried to get into the core room but the door wouldn't budge, "The heats melted the lock! I can't get it open!"

Sarah shook her head, "It's no use! Even if we could get it open only a robot would be able to withstand all that radiation and he won't stop beating himself up!"

She looked up at the security camera screen, the two Sprockets were now in the main corridor, still fighting. Then she had an idea, "Wait a sec! I know how to fix this problem!"

"Is it racing stripes? Cos they don't work!" called T.O.M as she and Fang ran out the room.

* * *

As the bases' staff evacuated, the two Sprockets fought to the oily end. Science Sprocket tried using his blow torch attachment and Mad Sprocket removed his head and used it as a throwing weapon.

Sarah and Fang eventually found them in a knot on the floor, "Hey, Mad Dr Sprocket, you are the only one who can save us all! Forget about that boring scientist," Sarah winked at Fang, "We need someone mad enough to fix this!"

The two robots looked at them.

Fang followed Sarah's lead, "You are crazy, girl! We need a scientist to solve this scientific problem! It's smart Sprocket for the win!"

_T-MINUS 1 MINUTE 45 SECONDS TILL TOTAL MELTDOWN!_

"Oh well," sighed Sarah, "No one is brilliant enough to figure out a way to get inside the core room anyway. I guess we're all doomed,"

Science Sprocket let go of his counterpart and stood up, "I shall use the teleporter to get inside the core room and stabilize the ruptured reactor!"

Mad Sprocket then got up and ran past him, "Not if I get there first, Dork!"

The two Sprockets ran back to the lab. Sarah and Fang chest bumped for a job well done.

The Sprockets ran into the lab and jumped into the teleporter together. The yellow energy consumed them and began fusing them together.

Inside the reactor came another yellow light and a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there stood the one and only Dr Sprocket, "Together again, as it was meant to be."

_20 SECONDS TILL CORE MELTDOWN!_

"Time to get cracking! MWAHAHAHA!"

Dr Sprocket held up his forearms and they opened up, revealing all his tools and gadgets including drills, screwdrivers, blow torches and saws. He got to work on the reactors systems, sending sparks and fumes everywhere.

Outside the core room, the monsters were watching his progress on the monitor. Fang held his breath, Sarah bit her fingernails and T.O.M tucked into his hotdog.

Dr Sprocket was nearly done.

_5…4…3…_

"And a little bit of sticky back plastic,"

He took a small roll out of his pocket and wrapped it around his repair job. The alert suddenly stopped and the lights returned to normal. The reactor was no longer critical.

_REACTOR CORE STABALIZED! MELTDOWN AVERTED!_

"_Yeah! I did it! I am the best!"_

The monsters could see Dr Sprocket doing his victory robot dance on the monitor.

"I guess there was one thing those two shared after all," shrugged Sarah.

Fang nodded, "Yep, a massive ego."

"Got it in one,"

* * *

**Now the first of special episodes written by me!**

* * *

**High School Revenge**

Dr Sprocket walked into the mail room of Area Fifty-Unknown; it was a large room with pigeon holes covering every wall and in the middle was an enormous basket filled with parcels of various sizes. Fang and T.O.M were accompanying the robot scientist.

"So why exactly are we here?" asked Fang, "You know we don't get any fan mail because no one knows our address?"

"Really? Why?" asked T.O.M.

"Because it's a secret military facility, T.O.M," sighed Dr Sprocket, "We're not listed in the Yellow Pages, only special deliveries and relatives can send letters here."

Dr Sprocket found the pigeon hole with his name on it, inside was a letter. He took it out and opened it, he then read the letter: _Dear Dr Sprocket, please find your delivery of one 960w motor in the parcel accompanying this letter. May it serve your purpose well. Yours sincerely, Electroconomy Suppliers._

Dr Sprocket walked over to the sea of parcels, it would take ages to work out which one was his but thanks to his enhanced visual sensors he was able to locate his delivery.

"T.O.M, if you please?" he said, pointing to the medium sized parcel sitting in the middle of the pile.

T.O.M used his vines to reach the parcel and lift it up from the pile. He dropped it in the mad scientist's hands and he cut his way in with his cutter attachment. He opened the box and took out the shiny new motor.

"A new piece for one of your bonkers inventions, Doc?" Fang asked him.

"Not quite," said Dr Sprocket, he then opened his chest and yanked out the motor that allowed him to function. Before his body could shut down he attached the new motor and powered back up again, feeling more invigorated, "Aah, that's more like it! This old thing ran only on 500w of power," he said, kicking the old motor on the floor, "This new model should increase my operating capacity exponentially!"

"All that just to make your body run a little smoother?" groaned Fang, "Well that was good TV watching time wasted,"

"Just let me put this rubbish in the garbage shoot and we can get back to our quarters and you can still watch your sports," Dr Sprocket told the snake. He picked up the cardboard and the letter and walked over to the chute. As he opened the hatch and deposited the rubbish, something fell out and landed on the floor.

The robo-doc picked it up and looked at the address, "I recognise this hand writing," he said to his fellow monsters as they joined him. His systems ran through his database and matched the writing to the writer, "This is Mrs Millers writing. Sarah's mother!"

"Do you think everything's okay?" asked Fang, "I mean, her parents don't normally write to her, she usually goes round to see them,"

"I think the bigger question is: Why would Sarah throw a letter from her mother into the trash chute?" pondered Dr Sprocket.

"Ooh! Let's read it and find out!" said T.O.M.

The doc looked at the tomato, "T.O.M, we do not read other people's private mail! Its confidential, it's not right and…"

"Then why you taking the letter out?" said Fang, raising an eyebrow at the scientist who was taking out the letter.

"Oh, erm…must be the new motor…still working out the bugs…but seeing as I've taken it out let us…" Dr Sprocket began to scan through the letter, Fang read it a little slower and T.O.M pretended to do the same, seeing as he didn't know how to read.

Finally Dr Sprocket and Fang finished, "…I see. I think we need to have a word with our female teammate?"

* * *

Sarah was sitting at the table in the corner of the living room, quietly reading a book. Her friends entered and walked over to her, hands behind their backs.

Sarah looked up and saw them looking at her, "Hey, guys! Something the matter?"

"Depends…is there something you'd like to tell us, my dear?" Dr Sprocket inquired.

Sarah looked at each of them individually, "Er…tell you what?"

Dr Sprocket revealed the letter from behind his back. Sarah's eyes went wide and her mouth opened a little, "Where…where did you find that?"

"In the garbage chute. Or rather out of the chute. Sarah, this is an invitation to your High School's reunion."

"I know what it is! Why did you read it? That's my letter! Give it back!"

Dr Sprocket quickly glued the letter to T.O.M's head so she couldn't grab it.

"You already threw it away…why? Your mother sent this to you, my dear, and all you did was chuck it in the bin?"

"Because…because," She rested her face in her hands, "Because I'm not going."

"But why not?" asked Dr Sprocket, "High School is some of the best years of your life, the learning, the experience, the memories,"

"Yeah, well my memories I'd like to forget!" she snapped.

"What's so wrong about going to see your old school again?" frowned Fang.

Sarah blew out her cheeks, "In school, you were one of two people, there was the popular, self-admiring cheerleader group or there was the lonely, bullied loser group."

"What was wrong with being a cheerleader?" asked Fang.

"No, I was the loser! The bully victim. Every day was a new day of torment and bullying, I can still remember the swirlies, the shove-in-locker, the 'KICK-ME' sign, the Chinese burns…"

"Chinese people burned you?!" said T.O.M, horrified.

Fang took a jigsaw puzzle off the wall and handed it to him, "T.O.M , go put it together."

T.O.M happily started on the jigsaw in the middle of the room, leaving the three monsters to have an adult conversation. Dr Sprocket sat opposite her.

"So you were a victim of bullying? You know, I've been there myself…"

"_Shocker._" Muttered Fang.

"…always teased because of my vast intelligence."

"My ugliness was the reason for my bullying." She said.

"Oh now come on, my dear! You are far from…"

"Did you see the school photo that came with the letter?"

Dr Sprocket looked in the envelope and took out a photo. It was all the students in her year, "I can't seem to find you…"

Sarah buried her face in her hands once again, "_Second row…third from left…_" she muttered.

Dr Sprocket and Fang located her and nearly jumped in surprise, in the photo was a sixteen year old with greasy brown hair, oily skin, huge glasses and braces that seemed to take up all her mouth.

"Very…very flattering photo of you." Fang coughed.

"I was picked on because I had braces too, my dear," said Doc, "In fact, these days my teeth are made out of recycled braces!" he smiled, showing his metallic teeth.

"It made my life hell! Many days I would come home crying or covered in mud because I was pushed into the playfield puddle. I can still remember that witch, Britney Mulligan, she was Head Cheerleader and ringleader of the bullies. She was always there, telling the others to force my head down the toilet or throw my homework up a tree! Laughing at my misery. No doubt she'll be there too,"

"Well then this is the chance to show her and everyone else how much you've changed!" Dr Sprocket told her.

"Yeah, since then you went to college, got a degree in Art and English, mutated into a size-shifting monster, became part of a top secret organization and saved the world on a daily basis!" Fang pointed out.

Sarah leaned back in her chair, "You really think I should go?"

"Definitely! Show them all that Sarah Miller is not the push over that they remember!" said Dr Sprocket.

"And if you're still not sure then how about we come with you? You know, for support?" offered Fang.

"Seriously? You guys would come with me?"

"Of course we would," smiled Fang, "But that idea does have a problem,"

"Which is?"

"If we all go with you to your school reunion then who keeps an eye on our alien guests?"

"Sqooty will be no problem. He goes to bed early so he'll be fast asleep." Said Dr Sprocket, his friends frowned at him, "What? It's not like I follow the little pipsqueak around to see what he's up to or anything," he lied.

"That just leaves Covertron." Said Fang.

A crash behind them drew their attention to T.O.M who was now using a hammer to get the jigsaw pieces to fit.

"Guess T.O.M could stay behind to ensure a trouble free night?" suggested Fang.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll go." She got up and hugged her friends, "Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it, Lil' S," said Fang, he began rubbing his hands together, "Ooh yeah! Fang is gonna chat up some ladies tonight!"

"Fang, this is an important event for Sarah. We will need to be on best behaviour and dress smartly." Doc told him.

"Dress? This snake doesn't wear clothes!" he pointed out.

"Well, you're not going naked," Doc said firmly.

"Well you two get yourselves ready," said Sarah, "I'm going to go through my wardrobe and find something that'll really bowl them over!"

She ran out the room, feeling really excited now. When she entered her private quarters she threw open her closet doors and looked through her outfits. Since gaining the ability to change sizes her wardrobe had greatly increased. She had dozens of outfits all capable of growing and shrinking with her and most of them in red. Half of them were the same as her uniform so that narrowed her choice, till finally she found just the one.

* * *

The monsters were in the hangar, waiting for Sarah. They were just going over with T.O.M what he had to do.

"So, I have to babysit Covertron?" he said.

"That's right, T.O.M." said Fang, "Don't let him outta your sight."

T.O.M saluted and bounced off to find Covertron.

Fang and Dr Sprocket had done their best to look smart. The doctor had found an old tux of his, though he had to get rid of quite a few moths, and Fang had modified a soldiers khaki uniform so that his tail could come out the back.

Moments later Sarah emerged, her friends saw her and their jaws hung loose, she was wearing a one shoulder ruched party dress that sparkled in the light.

"My dear, you look…amazing!" gasped Dr Sprocket.

Sarah blushed, "Thank you, and you boys look very smart indeed!"

"Hey, girls dig a guy in uniform," grinned Fang, "Now, are we doing this?"

"Yeah, let's show them all who's the loser now!" Sarah smiled and she ran into the plane, her friends following her.

* * *

Covertron was in the supply closet, talking to his superiors.

"No new developments this week, grand Coverlord," he said, stroking his moustache, "But I promise that someday soon we will have this planet…"

The communication was severed when the door flew open and T.O.M appeared, "Hey buddy!"

"Urgh, go away! I'm busy!" he scowled.

"In a supply closet?"

"Yee-ees?"

"Oh, okay. Anyways, I though you and I could have a sleepover tonight? Just you and me sitting up late, exchanging girly stories?"

"No…thank you." He said quietly, and hovered away to find a more secretive place.

* * *

Hours later, the plane touched down in the grounds of Modesto High School. The stars were coming out in the night sky and the former classmates were arriving. Sarah and her friends walked round to the entrance, Sarah felt her nerves coming back.

"You okay?" asked Fang.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Yep, let's go!"

She walked into the main entrance and many guests turned to look at the monsters arrive, some were fearful and others were amazed.

"That's right, VIP coming through!" boasted Fang.

"_Fang, remember best behaviour._" Dr Sprocket reminded him.

Sarah walked up to the front desk and spoke to the registry, "Sarah Miller?"

The guy checked his list, "Ah, yes! Go straight in, name badges will be on the first table on the left." He told her.

"Thanks, erm…I brought some friends with me, is it alright for them to come in to?"

"Sure thing,"

"Thank you," she smiled, the registries' eyes widened when he saw her friends were a giant snake and a robot. The snake gave him the peace sign before going in.

Inside the large assembly hall the place was packed with former classmates, all of them looking older and smarter, a far cry from the old days. Sarah gazed over the crowd; they were all in their little social circles, chatting about old times. Many stopped to look at the monsters arriving, quite a few went silent and others started whispering. Sarah wandered if any of them recognised her.

"Now this is a reunion!" said Dr Sprocket.

"I've never felt so many eyes on me," said Fang, enjoying the attention he was getting.

"If you guys want to mingle then go ahead…_but please don't do anything embarrassing!_" Sarah told them.

"Don't you worry, my dear. Gentlemen circuits are at maximum." Said the robo doc.

Her friends wandered off to talk to people, Fang mostly wanting to talk with the women. Sarah went over to the names table to locate her name badge, there were still a number of names on there, many she recognised as being fellow victims of bullying, she could understand their reason for not coming, having almost not come herself. She also saw the name 'Eric Beadle', she smiled briefly, knowing he wouldn't want to chance running into his giant ex-girlfriend.

"Well well well, look who it is?" came a familiar voice that made Sarah shudder. She turned around and standing before her was an all too familiar face.

"Britney Mulligan."

"I'm surprised you came. I didn't think there was anyone here who'd want to see you." She smirked.

"See you haven't changed?"

"Oh, I'm in the fashion business now. Yes, only the best can wear what I have to offer."

"Good for you." Sarah said, masking her sarcasm.

"Still, I know you've gone through some changes as well,"

"Yeah, I'm…"

"…Now part of a freak show," she interrupted, "I always said it's where you belonged. I saw you on TV a while ago, all big and hideous and no sense of style, even now." She gestured at the blondes dress.

Sarah couldn't think of a response.

"Well, I can't stand here wasting breath on you. All my fellow cheerleaders are here. You know, the popular people?" and she walked off laughing, re-joining her circle of friends who were no doubt gossiping about her.

Sarah felt like an outsider again. Maybe coming was a bad idea after all.

* * *

Covertron was now in the rest rooms and had resumed contact with his leader.

"So sorry about earlier, master. The brainless one tried to engage me in stupid earth activities. Anyways…"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The contact was lost again.

"Hey buddy!" called T.O.M from outside, "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing…I mean something, just…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay, but mind what you do in there! I'm washing my pet frogs in there!"

"Your what…?"

He looked in the bowl and dozens of frogs came hopping out. Covertron was hysterical as he fled the rest rooms.

* * *

Sarah was reunited with her fellow monsters, sitting on the side-lines whilst the others laughed and reminisced, Britney's crowd mostly talking trash about her. Sarah felt like she was on the outside looking in.

"This is a mistake. Why did I even come here?" she said sadly.

"Don't give up, my dear. Many of these fine people I've been speaking with know very well how you are, the fifty foot heroine of Earth!" said Dr Sprocket, "They feel honoured to have shared a class with you!"

"Yeah, the only way I got to talk to some of those women is if I told them I was with you!" Fang told her.

This raised her spirits.

Then one of the guests got up on the stage and spoke into a microphone, "Attention all, it was in this very hall where, on prom night, our fellow classmate Stephen Drew presented his most daring creation, a punch drink that consisted of rum, tequila, whiskey and gin. Only Stephen himself was able to take a glass of his 'Knockout' drink. _May his liver rest in peace. _But I thought seeing as this is our big reunion if anyone was brave enough to take on the 'Knockout' challenge and be crowned the Legend of Modesto High?"

The crowd talked amongst themselves, some challenging others to do it. On the stage next to the speaker was a large glass bowl, filled with the most alcoholic drink known to man.

"My word, this drink sounds like death in a glass!" said Dr Sprocket, "No one could handle such a concoction!"

Sarah stood up and called out, "I'LL DO IT!"

Everyone turned to look at her, even her fellow monsters were surprised.

"Er, Lil' S? This drink kills livers!" Fang reminded her.

But Sarah walked over to the crowd and made her way through, ignoring Britney's snobbish look. She stood by the stage, in front of everyone.

"Seems we have a brave contender for the Knockout! You think you can handle it?" said the speaker.

"You just watch me,"

Before everyone, she started to grow till she was fifty feet tall, the crowd stepping back as she loomed over them. Sarah grabbed the punch hole that was filled to the brim with the devilish drink and held it up, "Down the hatch!"

She then threw the bowls entire content down her throat. She knew that alcohol had no effect on her at this size. Once swallowed, she put the glass down and shrank down onto the stage. At first everyone was silent but then slowly they started to applaud, then cheer, and then came the whistling. The speaker held up her hand, "Give it up for Sarah Miller, conqueror of the Knockout and Legend of Modesto High!"

Britney and her crowds attempt at booing and chanting 'cheater' were drowned out by the rest of the cheering crowd. Even Dr Sprocket and Fang were cheering. Sarah stood before everyone, happy that she no longer felt like an outsider.

* * *

Covertron was now hiding in the bases garage, he had tried four different hiding places but each time T.O.M found him. Finally thinking he was safe he began talking to his master once more.

"Apologies, my Coverlord, now as I was saying…"

"FOUND YOU!" T.O.M cried as he landed on the alien, "Dude, you are really not good at hide 'n' seek! How about a new game? We can put this jigsaw together?"

In his frustration, Covertron used his telekinesis to take the jigsaw out of his hands and throw it across the room. The box hit a large cylinder with a bang, then the cylinder began to whine. It got louder and louder as the side opened, revealing a screen with a red eye.

_EXCAVATIONAL MISSILE ACTIVATED! PLEASE UPLOAD LOCATION._

"What the snigz?" frowned Covertron.

T.O.M slid over to it, "Hi there, my names T.O.M, do you wanna help me with this jigsaw?"

The screen then scanned the letter still glued to the tomato's head.

_LOCATION UPLOADED. INITIALIZING LAUNCH SEQUENCE._

The cylinder suddenly roared to life and shot upwards, making a hole in the ceiling as it flew into the night.

General Monger then flew in, "Monster! Alien! What the hecks goin on?"

"That cylinder thing didn't wanna do the jigsaw, General," T.O.M said.

"It's not a cylinder, fool, it's an excavational missile. If there was an area that we needed to dig up then we'd send it to do the digging for us, it levels the area and tunnels deep into the ground. AND YOU JUST LAUNCHED THE PROTOTYPE!"

"Technically Covertron did it." T.O.M pointed to the alien. Mongers furious gaze made Covertron's feet shake.

"That thing doesn't have any safety or higher-reasoning protocols! Lord knows where it'll end up!"

* * *

Sarah was now the center of attention, everyone wanted to talk with her and her friends, except Britney and her posse. She was really starting to enjoy herself when suddenly the whole building shook. Everyone lost their balance as rubble began to fall. The ceiling then gave way and what looked like a missile landed in the middle of the room.

"Everyone out!"

The guests ran for the exits, leaving just the monsters in the hall. The missile then transformed into a giant robot with drills for arms.

_TARGET AQUIRED. PREPARE FOR DEMOLITION._

"Is this thing…wanting to demolish my school?" gasped Sarah.

"Seems that way!" said Dr Sprocket, "Why, I don't know?"

Sarah grew big and stood defiant over the robot, "No one gate crashes my high school reunion!" she tried to punch it but it dodged and jabbed her with its drill.

Fang wrapped himself around the robot but got an electric shock and was catapulted across the room. Dr Sprocket took out a laser gun from his arm and tried blasting the robot but it had no effect.

_AQUIRING SUITABLE SIGHT FOR EXCAVATION._

The robot went through the front wall by drilling through it. Sarah got up, her head hitting the cracked ceiling, "Not in my school you don't,"

The robot had its drills spin up to speed as it advanced on the screaming guests, they were sure any minute they were about to be shredded. Then suddenly Fang wrapped himself around the robot, Sarah was holding his tail like a lasso and then reeled it in, away from the guests.

"All yours, Big T!" he said, unwrapping himself from the robot.

Sarah picked up the robot and tore its arms off.

_OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. RESISTANCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED._

"Oh, I'm not resisting," Sarah said to it, "I just want to give you a great. Big. HUG!"

She wrapped her arms around it and gave it the mother of all bearhugs. She pressed the robot harder against her body till its head exploded and its legs came off. She let it fall to the ground in a heap, two large dents in the robots chassis where it had been crushed against her bosom.

She shrank down as her former classmates rallied around her, praising her for saving the day, the school and their lives.

* * *

Sarah and her friends boarded the plane a few hours later. She felt elated that her old school days were finally behind her and now she was no longer the outcast. She sat down as she went through all the phone numbers she had been given from the guys. Fang sat next to her.

"Wanna compare numbers?" he said, showing a pile of his own.

"Okay," she grinned.

Dr Sprocket sat down with them as the plane took off, "I didn't see, was that dreadful Britney woman there tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she was. But don't worry, I handled it like a civilised adult." Said Sarah.

Her friends were all taking photos of her as Britney tried to get out of the large puddle of mud she had been pushed into.


	8. Episode 13 & Special Episode 2

**The Brain That Went Bad**

The alarms were going off all over the base. Soldiers were running all over the place in panic as the facilities entire arsenal of missiles launched into the sky.

"It's the end of the world!" cried a fleeing private, "Who's gonna save us?"

The bases' front entrance opened and the monsters stepped out, seeing the missiles saw overhead, they acted quickly.

Sarah grew giant and picked up her friends, placing them on her head as she took off after the doomsday weapons. In an open area such as the desert she was easily able to reach 100 mph.

"T.O.M, Mega Cannon!" she called up.

T.O.M jumped into her hand and wrapped his vines round her other hand, she pulled him back and aimed at the missiles. Then she let him go and the mutant tomato flew through the air and bounced into several of the missiles like a ball in a pinball machine, detonating them. His friends knew he was indestructible so they continued their pursuit of the rest.

"Fang, Lasso!" she called to the snake.

Fang extended his body and placed his tail in her hand. She began to spin him around and then threw him like a lasso; Fang wrapped himself around a missile and then used his weight to bring it down. Sarah let him go as the missile crashed into the sand.

"Ok, Doc, Cluster Grenade!"

Dr Sprocket jumped into her hand and loosened all the bolts in his body. Sarah threw him hard and the robot scientist dismantled in mid-air. His body parts clattered against the missiles and self-destructed, taking out a sizeable amount of missiles as his head, the only remaining piece of his body, fell to Earth.

Sarah pursued the last seven missiles, these ones were hers. She took off her hairband and threw it like a boomerang; it spun round and struck the front missile, starting a chain reaction that destroyed the rest. Her hairband flew back to her and she caught it as she screeched to a halt. She dusted it off and proudly returned it to her head.

Her friends were all lying in the sand, bruised and dusty, "_Mongers gonna be so hissed with us,_" groaned Fang.

* * *

And he was right, the General paced up and down the War Room in his signature moody walk. The monsters sat quietly, feeling very embarrassed. Dr Sprocket was tightening the final screw in his new body.

Finally the General broke his silence, "Monsters, any other day I would applaud your performance in stopping dem missiles. BUT NOT WHEN TEAM MONSTER LAUNCHED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The overhead monitor switched on and showed T.O.M pushing the red button that started the launch.

"_Come on, hurry up! I want my donuts!"_

"That's T.O.M, true to form." Fang sighed.

Then they realised that T.O.M was about to push the red button again, they rushed over and grabbed their brainless friend, pulling him away from the button of doom.

"T.O.M, we had this discussion ages ago," Sarah told him, "It says: _DO NOT PUSH! _Not: _DONUT PUSH!_"

T.O.M was confused.

General Monger walked over to him, "Son, if you understood the severity of this situation, I'd give you a piece of my mind!"

* * *

A while later Dr Sprocket was working in his lab, trying to attach a clockwork key to a mouse, when T.O.M bounced in.

"Hey, Doctor Tin! I was having this idea, which is impossible seeing as I'm intellectually challenged if you didn't know,"

"Oh, I know. Everyone does."

"Well, the General said he would 'give me a piece of his mind', and I thought: How about I have some of yours instead?"

Dr Sprocket laughed, "My highly advanced and unique organ is hard-wired deeply into my super structure, thank you, dear boy. _If only the rest of my body was as long lasting. _Though your attempts at an idea have given me one,"

That night the monsters were all gathered in the lab as Dr Sprocket applied the finishing touches to his latest invention, "My fellow monsters, I present to you…T.O.M's BRAIN! MWAHAHAHA!"

He revealed a rectangular object, the size of cereal box, with wires and circuit boards glued to it. He then opened T.O.M's mouth and shoved it inside till it was firmly in. The monsters watched as T.O.M started to vibrate, he opened his mouth and:

_Good evening, it's the late night rush hour and this is Veronica Shapely with your drive home tunes…_

"You recycled a car stereo for a brain?" Fang frowned.

"Not bad for a first try though, don't you think?" Dr Sprocket laughed sheepishly, his friends just shook their heads as the weather report began coming out of T.O.M's mouth, "Oh okay, I'll try again."

An hour later he had a new brain made, this time it looked like a tape deck with loads of batteries strapped to it. He inserted it and they waited for the results, T.O.M shuddered and then:

_If there's something strange, in the neighbourhood, who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!_

"Doctor?"

"I needed some tape to hold it together, it's not my fault the only tape I had was from an old cassette!" said Dr Sprocket defensively.

* * *

The song echoed through the facility, reaching Covertron's room as he spoke to his leader about a new plan to conquer the planet.

"…and so, my Coverlord, by destroying all washing machines on the planet, no one will be able to wear clean clothes and will be forced to stay indoors. Unable to defend their planet from…"

…_.DAH-DUH! DAH-DUH! DAH-DUH! DAH-DUH! I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

"What the Pontefract is that?" the alien snapped, he looked to his leader, "I'll call you back,"

He left his quarters and traced the noise to the monsters room. He entered and saw T.O.M going round the room with the sound blaring out of his mouth, his friends trying to catch him.

"I'm trying to plan global conquest of your pathetic world and this racket is driving me MAD!" he hollered over the noise.

"What did you say?" called Sarah, "I didn't hear…"

T.O.M bumped into her and rebounded into Fang who grabbed him whilst Dr Sprocket fished the brain out of his head, it slid along the floor and stopped in front of Covertron.

"Er, nothing…I babble nonsense when there's loud noises, ahem. But what is this?" he used his monocle to scan the device, "An electronic brain? Interesting…" he began to stroke his moustache.

Dr Sprocket took the brain and hid it behind him and his friends, "Monsters only!" he said, pointing at the door.

"Oh, of course. I have to get back to that thing…that very important thing that I'm doing. The thing. Bye!" and he quickly withdrew.

Returning to his quarters he re-established contact with his master, "Scrapping the washing machine idea! I've just uncovered an even better one! Hee-Hee! _Evil laugh-Evil laugh!_"

* * *

The next day Dr Sprocket was working overtime, perfecting his electronic brain idea, he was using his supercomputer to upload gigabytes of memory and code into a new device that would surely work this time.

As he tinkered he could hear someone's voice outside, but couldn't make out who it was, _"Oh dear, someone's left this collection of vacuum cleaner catalogues lying around! The ones with large dust bags and extendable nozzles!"_

Dr Sprocket's antenna shot up, "Mine!" and he rushed out the room.

Covertron snuck in whilst the mad scientist was distracted, he saw the computer code on the screen, "I do say, Doctor. Quite an impressive amount of complex code you've installed there. Allow me to add a few of my own,"

He sniggered as he typed away on the keyboard, adding a special program of his own to the brain.

"Let us see your vegetable friend when he suddenly goes…rotten! Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Later that day, the monsters were all gathered in the lab once again as Dr Sprocket unveiled his final creation.

"Behold! T.O.M's third and final brain!" He held up a small green sphere in his hand.

Sarah squinted at it, "Doc…it's a pea!"

"Exactly, I call it the P-Brain! And this one will definitely work!"

The mad scientist opened the tomato's mouth and inserted the P-Brain. T.O.M's head then started to spin rapidly and then came to a stop, something about him looked different, "Oh, it said 'DO NOT' not 'DONUT'! What an ignoramus buffoon I am!" he said, sounding posh.

"O-kay…" said Sarah.

"For I must draw attention to the fact that there appears to be an increase in my intelligence quotient on somewhat of a massive scale." Said T.O.M.

Dr Sprocket was delighted, "Eureka! It finally worked! You, at long last, have intelligence!"

"Quite an obvious statement, Doctor. The real surprise that it was made possible by someone who has a PhD in pianism." T.O.M laughed as he slid up the ramp to the door.

Covertron was hiding in the vents and saw his plan was working, "Perfect! And they don't even suspect foul play!" he sniggered.

"Er, are ya feeling alright, T.O.M?" Fang asked, concerned about his buddies behaviour.

"T.O.M-T.O.M-T.O.M. Such a droll name. Not worthy of a mind such as mine. From here on out I shall be called…" he took out a pen and drew glasses on his face, "Timothy!"

The evil program Covertron had installed began to take effect and the monster let out a wicked chuckle. His friends were concerned.

* * *

The monsters were back in their living quarters, it was time for another of their practice sessions. They sat on the sofa and Sarah stood before them as the instructor, "Okay, picture the scene: populated area, middle of the day, people everywhere. Then something appears in the sky, heading towards the area, it appears hostile. What do you do?"

Fang raised his hand, "I slash it to pieces?"

Dr Sprocket raised his hand, "I can fashion a weapon to blast it to smithereens?"

Timothy got up and scoffed, "I think we are missing the bigger, more important question. As to what makes you worthy enough to lead this pitiful lesson?"

"Pardon?" said Sarah, not sure if she heard right.

"I mean, of course you are better qualified than the rubber reptilian there or Dr Bucket Face, but that's not saying much. You are an apocalyptically mediocre person with no leading skills whatsoever." He sniffed.

Sarah didn't know whether to be shocked or offended at her friend's words.

"Oh yeah, well **I** went to High School and College where I got degrees. Whereas YOU were fishing through every trash can last week cos you thought you lost your head!" she snapped back.

"Please, the only reason you were chosen as leader is because you can change size from inferiorly small to hideously large and clumsy," He then pinched her arm.

"OW!"

She grew in shock and her head smashed through the ceiling and continued upwards till she went through three more floors. The top floor now had a giant head in it, the second floor had a bosom where offices should normally be, the third floor had a butt that had knocked over the gents changing room lockers, the fourth floor had two red tree trunks grown right through it and the bottom floor now had two large feet that had kicked her friends to the other side of the room.

"As I said: clumsy. What's the point of power if you cannot control it?" Smirked Timothy as he slid away, plaster falling through the giant hole.

* * *

Timothy was now alone in the entertainment center, sipping tea and listening to classical tunes on the stereo. When suddenly the music was stopped. He looked and saw his fellow monsters standing before him.

"Listen…Timothy," said Sarah, "You know we are your friends, which is why we've been talking it over and…"

Fang stepped forward, "DUDE, TAKE THE FLIPPING P-BRAIN OUT! YOU'RE TURNING INTO A DOUCHEBAG!"

Sarah nudged him back, "_Seriously, we talked about this…no shouting!_"

Timothy shook his head and smiled, "Ah, I see, I have been a bit condescending and harsh with you lately,"

"A bit?" muttered Fang.

"But you do not have to worry any longer. For I have learnt my lesson and to make up for it I have a surprise for you all. Here, come and see," said Timothy. He led them to a cupboard in the corner, "I promise you won't be disappointed…"

He opened the cupboard up and a bright flash of light blinded the monsters. When the light faded they quickly realised they had been tricked. Sarah was now wrapped up in energy coils similar to the ones Sqooty had used, Fang had been hit with an anti-gravity ray and was now pressed against the ceiling and Dr Sprocket was covered in salt, making him rust up so he couldn't move.

"It was a trap!" said Sarah, struggling against the coils.

"Can't…move!" grunted Fang.

Dr Sprocket was frozen to the spot, his head twitching slightly, "Systems frozen! Total motor failure!"

Timothy laughed wickedly as he drew a moustache above his mouth, "Just some toys I cooked up in my spare time…enjoy!"

Sarah stood up, "T.O.M or Timothy or whatever, if you think this can hold me then…" She started to grow but the coils wouldn't break and she ended up shrinking back down again, "…well then, I guess it can hold me,"

"Why do this, T.O.M?" asked Dr Sprocket, his head creaking loudly as he tried to look round at the departing tomato, "We are your fellow monsters! You are our friend!"

"Please, my superior intellect does not require 'friends' such as you! There is only one true friend that I want to be acquainted with…and that is world domination! It is time I subjugated this world and redesigned it into my image! Toodle-Pip!" and he left the room, laughing.

As he went down the corridor he ran into a very pleased Covertron, "You have performed better than I could expect, my creation. And together we can rule…"

"Here, have a present," said the tomato, holding up a wrapped box.

"For me? Oh, you are too kind…"

"Despite the fact you knew he had tricked us you still took his 'surprise'?" frowned Fang.

Covertron was now sitting in the room with the monsters, he was wearing a pink tutu that was emitting an energy field around him, "How was I to know it was a telekinetic dampening immobilizer tutu?"

"I think the pressing question is why you put it on in the first place?" said Sarah.

Covertron said nothing.

* * *

Timothy had found the strong hold, the high security storage area for the Genocide Blaster. He wiped off the pen markings on his head and strolled up to the guard by the door, "Excuse me, but is this the highly secretive storage area for the Genocide Blaster?"

"That be true," said the guard.

"Well, geez, duh, I left my pogo stick in there because I am so dumb! Can I go in and get it? I won't touch anything because I'm so stoopid!" he said, pretending to be T.O.M.

"Oh, sure,"

The guard opened the door and Timothy slid in, secretly drawing the moustache back on his face. The door closed behind him and he made his way over to the giant Genocide Blaster. Laughing like a loony.

* * *

The monsters were trying to figure out how it had come to this.

"I still don't understand why T.O.M would turn evil after being smart for the first time in his life?" said Sarah.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Fang, "All smart people are psychotic maniacs!"

"Ahem!" Dr Sprocket interrupted, objecting to his statement, "It is more likely the P-Brain was hacked during the programming process! If we could just work out who it was…"

The monsters thought for a second, then realised that when T.O.M turned nasty he drew a familiar looking moustache on his face. They all looked at Covertron.

"Er…I suspect it was Scruffy…the janitor!" said Covertron, "He's the janitor. Named Scruffy. Look at Scruffy the Janitor! It has to be the janitor….Scruffy!" he knew they weren't buying it so he tried to change the subject, "So any ideas how we're going to get out of this and stop Timothy? Anyone?"

Sarah stood up again, "I think I have one idea, though I don't know if it'll work…"

"What is it, Sarah?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Timothy thinks I have no control over my size-shifting powers, that I can only grow big. But…maybe…if I can…"

She closed her eyes tightly and began concentrating. She concentrated so hard that her nose began to bleed. Then, to everyone's amazement, she began to slowly shrink. It was clearly taking a lot out of her and she was in great pain as the blood started coming out of her ear too. Soon she was a foot shorter than she normally was and the coils slipped right off her. She quickly returned to normal size, holding her pounding head.

"My dear, how did…?"

"First and last time I'm trying that!" she groaned as she staggered over to Covertron and pulled the tutu off him.

Free from his anti-telekinetic dress, the alien used his power to reverse the anti-gravity effect on Fang and he fell to the floor with a _thump!_ The snake then rushed into the lab and brought back several oil guns. He applied oil to all of Dr Sprocket's joints and loosened him up, he was still creaking but at least now he could move.

The monsters knew exactly where Timothy would head for if he wanted to take over the world, the Genocide Blaster. They and Covertron made over to the strong hold and told all the guards to evacuate the area.

Before they went inside Sarah spoke to her teammates, "Now before we go in we have to remember that we're taking on someone with vastly superior intelligence,"

Covertron scoffed, "Yeah, right…"

"You put on a tutu!" Fang reminded him.

"We can't think of him as T.O.M. We have to take him down in order to stop him! Let's go!"

They went inside the storage room and saw Timothy tinkering with the blaster; a box lay on the floor in front of him.

"Ooh, what's that?" pondered Covertron as he hovered over to it.

"STOP!" they cried.

Another bright flash and the monsters and Covertron were once again trapped in the same way as before.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Da Ja Vu standing before me?" smirked Timothy.

"Okay, T.O.M, you win!" Sarah tried to reason with him, "We're all brainless monkeys compared to you!"

"Brainless monkeys would be a compliment to some," said Dr Sprocket, shifting his head to look at Covertron in another tutu.

Sarah looked at her friend with her big blue eyes, "You are a genius! A super genius! But you are not smart enough to know that having a brain isn't what made you unique, being the loveable T.O.M is what made you unique! T.O.M was the greatest, he had friends who cared about him, if you go through with this then you'll lose all of that! Please don't do this!"

Timothy sighed, "Ah, poor, predictable Sarah. Trying to appeal to my humanity. All you've done is confirm your idiocy. I am not human, I am a monster! And soon I will be the only monster left standing! This world is mine! MWAHAHA!"

As he slid back to the blaster, Sarah had another idea. She got up and whistled to him, attracting his attention.

"CATCH!"

She threw her head round, shaking her hairband off. It spun towards the tomato and flew into his mouth. Timothy choked and gagged as he tried to beat the hairband out of his mouth. Then with one big thump to the head he coughed up the hairband and the P-Brain. It landed on the floor and deactivated.

T.O.M stood before his friends, looking bewildered. He turned around and his face lit up when he saw the Genocide Blaster, "Guys! I've finally found the donut maker!" he cried.

"Gotta admit, Sarah," said Fang, still stuck to the ceiling, "Didn't think that would work!"

"To be honest…neither did I!" she said.

* * *

After they were all freed once again, the monsters headed back to the living room where Fang took it upon himself to destroy the P-Brain by pounding it with his tail. In no time it was nothing but bits.

"Was that something important?" asked T.O.M.

"Nope, worthless." Said Fang, putting his arm round his mate.

"It's good to have you back to normal, T.O.M," smiled Sarah, putting her arm round him also.

"Gee, thanks guys! Now…anybody hungry? I'm gonna go make us some donuts,"

* * *

**You Want The Tooth? You Can't Handle The Tooth!**

Fang was in the entertainment room, watching his regular sports shows. He was fixated on the Canadian Grand Prix as he gorged on snacks and drinks. He had gathered random foods from the fridge and had laid them all across the coffee table. He scooped up a handful of snacks and threw them into his large mouth without even looking at what he was eating.

His favourite F1 driver was about to cross the finish line as he grabbed another handful of food and chucked it into his mouth. He bit down hard and…

_CRACK!_

Fangs eyes went wide as his body contorted, for a few minutes he went perfectly still, like a statue. Then all of a sudden he leapt up, shrieking in pain as he started running around the room, holding his jaw.

When his friends finally ran in to see what the noise was about Fang had stopped screaming and was now in the corner of the room with his mouth shut tightly.

"Whatever is the matter, Fang?" asked Dr Sprocket.

Fang just made a feeble whining sound.

"He thinks he's a dog?" T.O.M frowned.

Sarah was examining the mess on the table, half eaten snacks and sweet wrappers scattered everywhere (no way was she cleaning this up). Then she saw something lying on the floor next to the table. It was a paperweight rock and it had a large crack in it. She picked it up and showed it to the snake.

"Fang, you didn't by any chance eat something you probably shouldn't have?" she asked.

Fang slightly nodded.

"Ah, I see," said Dr Sprocket, "My ravenous reptile, care to open your gaping trap?"

Fang was reluctant but slowly he began to open his mouth, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, all of them covered in chocolate and other bits of food. Sarah felt nauseous looking at it whilst T.O.M started to feel hungry.

Dr Sprocket shone a light inside the snakes mouth, "Now, where does it hurt?"

Fang raised a finger and carefully pointed to the third tooth on his lower jaw.

"Ah yes, what could be considered the Second Premolar," said Dr Sprocket. He reached in and looked at it, there was a large visible crack coming up it from the gum that looked inflamed. He reached in and touched it, it shifted an inch and Fang quickly snapped his mouth shut as the pain stabbed his mouth again, nearly taking the mad scientists head off.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he screamed as he covered his mouth.

"Fang, that tooth is cracked beneath the gum, it has to come out!" said the robo-doc.

"Nuh-Uh!"

"This your first time, buddy?" asked T.O.M, "I remember my first tooth ache…"

"T.O.M, you don't have any teeth!" Fang pointed out.

T.O.M thought for a moment, "Then where did these come from?" he said, spitting put a pair of false teeth; they started chattering in his hands.

"Come on, Fang, removing a tooth is child's play. I learnt everything you need to know about dentistry on Wikipedia." said Dr Sprocket as he took out a drill from his utility arms.

"No way! I'm not losing Gary!" the snake protested.

"Gary?" Sarah looked at the others in puzzlement.

"He gave all his teeth names," sighed Dr Sprocket.

Sarah looked back at the snake in disbelief, "Seriously? You named all of your teeth?"

"Everybody names things on their body that they're proud of," said Fang, "T.O.M even named his head!"

"Yeah, my head's name is Eddy! Eddy the Heady!" he grinned, knocking his red skinned head.

"See," said the snake, "I bet there're parts of your body you've given names to?"

"Wha…me? No way! I don't…I don't do stuff like that…" she laughed sheepishly, not meeting his gaze.

"Anyways, I am not having Gary taken out! It's fine, the pain will pass, I'm totally…" he touched his jaw and cringed, "Gotta go, bye!"

He left the room in a hurry, Dr Sprocket and T.O.M followed him, leaving Sarah on her own.

She blew out her cheeks and looked down at her chest, "Don't worry, Stephanie and Lucy," she said, "They don't know anything about you two."

* * *

Fang had crawled into the mess hall, hoping to find some ice cream to numb the pain. But after three bowlfuls it was still hurting too much and when a piece of ice touched the raw nerve it made him jump up and hit his head on the ceiling. Afterwards he wandered down the transfer corridor where he bumped into General I.N. Monger; he was wearing shorts and singlet. He had just been giving his troops their daily exercises.

"What's up, snake man? You look down in the dumps!" he said.

"Nothing, just a little…sensitive right now," said Fang, lightly touching his jaw.

"Sensitive? Never thought I'd hear you saying that word! Seems to me like you need some toughening up with a bit of Dodgeball?" said the General, holding up a red ball.

"N-no! Really, I don't need…" he started to back away nervously.

"Troops!" the General called. Soldiers emerged from every doorway and corridor in sight, they were all wearing matching gear and holding dodgeballs, "This monster needs some toughening up at the double, everyone ready...take aim…"

Fang turned and ran as fast as he could as the red balls came flying his way, one or two hitting him in the mouth, he blinked back the tears of excruciating pain as he climbed into the ventilation ducts and made his escape.

* * *

Sqooty was in his room, in the middle of writing his report on why humans found realty shows so interesting and how low their IQ had to be in order to enjoy it, when Fang fell out of the vent above and landed on the floor, on the tooth.

He squeaked as he got up and held his mouth tightly shut.

Sqooty's antenna was yellow with surprise at the snake dropping in on him like this, "You know, if you wanted to see me, my room does have a door? I believe it is customary to knock and not 'drop in'?"

Fang didn't speak; he just cradled his aching mouth.

"Ahhh, I know that look, you have a food mincing problem? One of your consumable shredders is broken?" asked the alien.

Fang didn't know why he couldn't just say 'tooth' but nodded none the less.

"My people have a way to fix a problem like this. They don't do it as your Earth 'dentists' would do with drills and hammers. We have a much more peaceful means…" he scurried over to his bed and reached for something underneath, "We burn it out with a laser!" he took out a massive gun with a glowing red tip.

Fang screeched and ran out the room.

"Hmmm, maybe I was mistaken? Oh well…"

* * *

Fang slowly walked down a random corridor, hoping no one would find him and try to hit him with dodgeballs or shove a laser in his mouth. If only his tooth wasn't killing him so much…

Then he had an idea.

He rushed over to the garage where some mechanics were fixing some damage to the carrier jet. Without them seeing him, Fang quietly took one of their blow torches and a metal plate. Instead of having it removed he could just stop it from moving about by welding it in place.

He snuck into the rest room and faced the mirror. Opening his mouth he saw Gary tilting to the left, deep red gum all around it, "Oont urry, arry! A'll put oh ight!" he said, keeping his mouth open.

He placed the metal plate next to the tooth and switched on the blow torch. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered the torch into his mouth.

…

Obviously this was a stupid thing to do.

…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He came running out the restroom with fire coming out of his mouth.

* * *

The other monsters were all watching TV in the living room, having changed the channel to something other than sport, when Fang came running in with a trail of smoke behind him. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and began putting his mouth out, it wasn't enough so he bit into the can using his front teeth and the extinguisher exploded, covering the entire room in foam.

Fang collapsed to the floor, the fire now out, _"Ugh, that wasn't such a good idea…"_

His friends stood over him, all covered in white foam and looking peeved off, "That does it!" said Sarah, spitting foam out of her mouth, "Doc's getting that tooth out of your head whether you like it or not!"

Dr Sprocket prepared his dental tools whilst T.O.M wrapped his vines around Fang, holding him in place. Sarah sat outside in her giant form, covering the door so he couldn't escape.

Using a car jack, Dr Sprocket made sure the snake's mouth stayed open. He peered inside and used advanced optical sensors to examine what needed to be done. He hummed as he studied the cracked tooth.

"Right, needle…"

Fang suddenly twitched at the mention of needles.

"Relax, it's just to numb the pain!" said the mad scientist. He took a syringe from a compartment in his arm and applied the anaesthetic to the inflamed gum. With the pain gone Fang started to relax as Dr Sprocket began operating on 'Gary'.

After an hour or so Dr Sprocket removed the car jack and slammed the snakes mouth shut like a car bonnet, "There, all done." He smiled.

T.O.M let his friend go and Sarah walked back in as Fang was about to feel his mouth when Dr Sprocket stopped him, "No need, here's 'Gary',"

He revealed a silver platter and on it was a long, cracked tooth. Fang took it and tried his hardest not to cry, "_Gary…he was such an awesome guy,_"

Sarah face-palmed as Dr Sprocket rolled his eyes, "_Goodness sake_, here…" he held up a mirror and showed him his reflection. Fang looked, expecting to see a gap where Gary used to be, but there wasn't one. No matter how many times he counted he could make out all 24 teeth in his mouth.

"But…how…"

"I'm a mad scientist, you silly snake! Did you think I hadn't come up with a solution to your cracked Premolar other than to remove the damaged one?"

"You found another tooth?" asked T.O.M.

"Even better! I crafted a brand new tooth identical to the original. I made it out of super-steel, virtually indestructible, and coloured it so it matched your other teeth and didn't stand out," Dr Sprocket said.

"Doc, its…beyond epic!" said Fang, aweing his new tooth, "I gotta test this!"

He picked up the paperweight rock and bit it with his new metal tooth. With a _crack _the rock cracked in half.

"Woo-Hoo! I'm the baddest biter in the world once again!" he declared.

"_Well that's his ego also restored,_" Sarah muttered to Dr Sprocket.

"We should have a party or something?" T.O.M beamed, "Maybe we can gorge on everything available in the mess hall now?"

"Like yer thinking, bro!" said Fang, "Come on!" The monsters began making their way to the door, "Who knows, maybe we'll see Stephanie and Lucy there?" laughed Fang.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as her friends walked out the room and closed the door. "He can't have…it's not possible…" she then looked over her shoulder and placed her hand on her butt, "Well, at least they don't know about you, Katie,"


	9. Special Episode 3 & 4

**Doctor Love Machine**

Dr Sprocket was tinkering with the toaster oven in the monsters lounge. Fang and T.O.M were playing Hitmans Creed V on the XStation. Fang resorting to dirty tactics by covering the tomato's eyes, the mutant vegetable thinking the lights had gone out. But he was still winning.

"How are you doing this?" hissed the snake.

"In the dark, apparently,"

"You two, I'm trying to work here!" said the doctor.

"It's okay, you're not bothering us!" Fang called back.

"I'm trying to modify the toaster oven so that it has the power of a supernova!"

"Why?"

"I like it well done,"

"You only eat metal," Fang pointed out.

"Who said anything about putting organic food in this thing?"

Just then Sarah walked in, looking a little weary.

"Alright, Lil' S, something up?" asked Fang, pausing the game, though T.O.M thought the game had crashed and was now on the floor crying out.

"Oh, it's noting," she said, "I've just been having some trouble sleeping so I went to see the doctor."

Dr Sprocket dropped the toaster and his head turned 180 degrees to look at her, "I don't recall seeing you earlier, my dear?"

"No, no, I went to see Dr McKenzie. She's Area Fifty-Unknown's new MD." Said Sarah.

Dr Sprocket's whole body spun round so that he was completely facing her, "The nerve! They think they can just replace me like an outdated iPod?"

"Doc, she's a medical doctor! General Monger found some money in the budget so we could afford someone to treat injuries!" Sarah tried to reason with him.

"I am the Doctor around here!" he protested, "I can do anything anyone with a 'Doctor' in their title can do!"

"You know about medicine and treating injuries and diseases?" asked Fang.

"Well….no…being a robot I had no need to know about those things…" the robot scientist stammered, scratching his metal head, "But still…there's only room for ONE doctor in this facility!"

He marched out the room, leaving his concerned friends in the lounge.

"Someone's gonna get in trouble!" smirked Fang.

"Dr McKenzie hasn't done anything wrong," Sarah said to him.

"I was talking about that walking trash can of ours."

* * *

Dr Sprocket made his way through the facility till he came to the office blocks covering both sides of the main transfer corridor. As he walked along he found a door with a sign saying: _Dr Leanne McKenzie MD_

"Right, 'Doctor', let's see who knows best around here," he said to himself. He knocked loudly on the door.

"_Come in,"_ came a voice on the other side.

Dr Sprocket opened the door and walked into a large white room with medical charts on the walls, shelves with hundreds of files and an eye chart next to a model of a skeleton. At the other end of the room was a desk and sitting in her chair was Dr McKenzie. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, she had long black hair and a heavenly smile. Her appearance made him forget what he was angry about as he stared at her for a moment.

"Can I…help you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Dr Sprocket had trouble speaking, his vocal processor seemed to have developed a bug, "Uh…I'm…Dr Sprocket…PhD…." He managed to get out.

"Oh, the robotic scientist from Team Monster! Pleased to meet you," she got up and walked over to him and offered her hand.

He was reluctant at first but then took her hand and shook it, the nerve sensors in his palm could feel every part of her soft, warm hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

For a moment they stared at each other.

"Was there something you wanted? Has something else happened to Miss Miller?" she asked him.

"No, I was just…was just…"

"_Theeeeen_ I take it you're just here to welcome me at my new job? Cos I'm pretty sure you're not here with a medical problem, robots don't get sick after all!" she laughed.

"No…no, we don't," he said, trying hard to laugh, _what was wrong with him? His internal systems were going haywire!_

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Dr Sprocket, but I have 101 files to go through on this facilities staff and I need…"

"Oh, oh yes, silly me! You're busy, I'll just be…I'll just….BYE!" He ran back out the room and slammed the door, "I need to run a full systems check on myself, immediately!"

* * *

He ran back into the lounge, Sarah now playing Fang on the XStation and beating him easily.

"Hey, Doc!" said T.O.M, "Give Miss Doc a good talking to?"

"Not quite, T.O.M. I seem to have contracted a virus! It's affected all my systems!" said the mad scientist. He brushed his inventions off the table and pressed a switch in his head, the top opened up and he took out a glass jar with a brain in it. The jar was filled with a green fluid that sloshed about, wires were sticking into the brain and leading back into the robots head. His friends stopped the game and walked over to see what he was doing, they saw his brain and nearly barfed. T.O.M thought it was a cauliflower.

"What could be causing this?" he pondered, "Motor functions are overheating, battery output has trebled and if I'm not mistaken…" he opened his chest and butterflies flew out, "I have insects in my matter processor!"

"Yo, Doc, I know what's wrong with you…" said Fang.

"You do? Then tell me: what is causing all these weird symptoms?"

"You're in _looooove_!" Fang grinned.

Dr Sprocket glared at him, "Oh don't be ridiculous! I am a man of science, of learning! I don't have time for such trivial things!"

Fang crossed his arms, "Alright then: Picture yourself back in McKenzie's office…"

Dr Sprocket did so and suddenly the overheating and energy increase returned, accompanied by shaking of his arms.

"That would be a robots equivalent of goosebumps. Told ya!" Fang said.

"Doc has a girlfriend! Doc has a girlfriend!" sang T.O.M.

"I…okay, so she was very attractive," Sprocket said, putting his brain back into his head and walking into his lab, "But it's probably because I haven't seen a woman in years!"

"Hey!" said Sarah.

Dr Sprocket walked over to his chalkboard and began chalking up equations, "It's just a phase, a glitch if you will, I'll have it deleted by the end of the day…"

"You think this'll blow over so easily?" asked Fang,

"Of course it will," he said, looking at his friends.

"Look at what you're writing!"

Dr Sprocket looked back at the chalkboard, instead of complicated equations he had written: _Sprocket luvs McKenzie._

"But….that's…Dear Spanners! I can't even spell properly anymore!" he cried, "Oh, who am I kidding? You were right, I do love her!"

Fang slithered down to his friend and put his arm round him, "Don't you worry, Doc. You've answered one of life's greatest questions: Can a mad robot scientist also be a Love Machine!"

* * *

Dr Sprocket returned to the lounge and sat on the sofa, finally coming to terms with his feelings, "I never thought it was possible. I mean, I haven't fancied anyone since before I made myself cybernetic! But when I see that angelic creature before me my circuits just go gooey. The first woman I set my visual sensors on in years,"

"Again: HEY!" snapped Sarah.

Fang took the blonde to one side, "Don't take it too personally, Sarah," he whispered.

"Why does he think Dr McKenzie is the only attractive woman around here?" she said.

"He doesn't see the other women in this base as…well 'women', only colleagues and soldiers, and you yourself aren't very ladylike,"

"Take that back or I'll crush you!"

"You go around the world picking fights with aliens, you're in a military facility run by men, and you enjoy playing manly games on the XStation like you did a few minutes ago. Face it, Doc just sees you as one of the guys?"

Sarah slumped back on the chair, "Oh god…I'm a guy!" she gasped as she planted her face in her hands.

"Hey, a very attractive one!"

"Not helping!" she muffled through her fingers.

"Sorry, but I do mean attractive. You are one hot gal, I'm talking like super volcano 'Hot'! The hair, the figure, the superpowers, the ability to kick someone's ass online! If that doesn't turn a guy on I don't know what will!"

Sarah felt her spirits uplifted a little.

Suddenly, Dr Sprocket sprang to his feet, "I have to go see her again!" he declared.

"Woah, Doc!" said Fang, returning to him and pushing back onto the sofa, "Maybe your systems ARE running a bit too fast, your coolness is on the blink!"

"I can't help it, her beautiful smile, her luscious hair, that white coat she wears! She is an angel from above!"

T.O.M then pointed out, "You're a robot, doc. I don't think it would really work,"

"I do not care! I have to talk to her, in fact…I'm going to right now!" he got up and left.

* * *

Over the next few days Dr Sprocket tried speaking to Dr McKenzie but every time his vocal processor would develop a glitch and he couldn't make a complete sentence. This left him dashing off again, leaving a rather bewildered McKenzie in her office.

Dr Sprocket sat on the sofa, head in hands, feeling dejected, "I just can't do it! Every time I go up to her my nerves hit maximum and overload my vocal box! I'll never be able to ask her out! I'll never be able to tell her how nice her hair looks, how beautiful she is every time I see her, or how cute her laugh is!"

"You just have a confidence issue, Doc," said Fang, "We can help you with that."

"You can?" he looked up at his friends.

"Sure, T.O.M and I will help you build up your confidence and then the next time you see the doc you'll have no trouble asking her out!" smiled the snake.

"Yeah, what he said!" said T.O.M.

"Thank you, dear chaps!" Dr Sprocket sighed with relief. He got up and left the room with Fang and T.O.M, leaving Sarah alone.

"…I have nice hair too."

* * *

Fang and T.O.M accompanied the robot scientist down the corridors, "Just keep it cool, Doc. You keeping acting like you're acting now and you'll freak her out for life!" said Fang.

"I don't how to control it, my composure systems have gone offline!"

"Love can do that to ya!" said Fang, "Now, first things first: you gotta look presentable!"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, don't wear that tatty, oil stained lab coat or she'll think you're a slob! Plus you should do something about you're rust patches,"

Dr Sprocket looked at himself, his lab coat had seen better days, he had worn it since the day he had gotten captured. And his bronze coloured body was covered in rust, "Maybe you're right,"

"Of course I am. Women like McKenzie want to be with someone who is smart and dashing, both things you are not." Said the snake.

"So what do we do?"

Fang took his lab coat off him and handed it to T.O.M, "Go find a new lab coat, one that's clean and less 'mad scientist'."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" he saluted and bounced off down the corridor.

* * *

Fang took Dr Sprocket to the bases' garage, "What are we doing here?" asked the robo doc.

"Gonna get you looking smart," said Fang, grabbing a buffer, "Now hold still…this will hurt!"

Before he could react, Fang took Dr Sprocket apart and began buffing down on the rusty areas, sparks and bits of metal flew everywhere as the snake gave him an aggressive buffing down.

After an hour of torture, Dr Sprocket was put back together and was now gleaming, all traces of rust gone.

"Don't…ever do that again!" he told Fang.

"Trust me, I won't ever be telling anyone about this!" said Fang, "Right, to the doctors we go!"

* * *

They reached Dr McKenzie's office where T.O.M was waiting outside with a brand new lab coat.

"I got it from the shower room, it was just lying around so I guess no one needed it?" said the tomato.

Dr Sprocket put the lab coat on, he looked at his reflection in the glass wall, "I feel like I just came out of the factory! This is remarkable! Normally when I'm this close to McKenzie's office I start to lose it, but now…"

"…now we add the finishing touch. We need flowers that you can give to her. Women lover flowers." Said Fang.

"To eat?"

"No, T.O.M, to smell. Do you know where we can find some?" the snake asked.

T.O.M thought for a moment then plunged his hand down his throat and pulled out a bouquet of spray carnations with a blue ribbon tied around it, "I found these on someone's desk, they weren't being used either and they're not very tasty so here you go!"

Dr Sprocket took the flowers, brushing off any gunk on them, and began casually making his way towards Dr McKenzie's office. Fang and T.O.M hiding around the corner.

Dr Sprocket reached out and knocked on the door, hiding the bouquet behind his back. The door opened and McKenzie stepped out, wearing a trench coat and carrying her handbag, "Oh, Dr Sprocket, sorry I was just heading home,"

"It's okay," he said, relieved he could still talk, "There was something I actually wanted to ask you for the last few days…"

Just then her phone went off in her bag, she reached in and took it out to see who was calling, "Oh, sorry about this, it's my husband, just give me a sec…"

As she answered the phone, Dr Sprocket felt his insides go cold, over the last few days he had seen her: Why hadn't he noticed the wedding ring on her finger?

"…so Johnny's tucked up in bed now...did you read him his favourite story? Yes I know I read it better than you but I'm not there…okay, I'll be home soon. Got to go, love you, bye." She put the phone back in her bag, "Sorry about that, what did you want to ask me?"

"I…er, just wanted to know if you were enjoying your new job here?" he lied.

"So far I'm enjoying it, it is a once in a life time opportunity to work in a secret military base for the government!" She said.

"Ah, good. Was all I wanted to know, well then, goodnight, Dr McKenzie."

"Goodnight, Dr Sprocket." She smiled and left.

Dr Sprocket looked at the bouquet, his hand had crushed them and now their petals were falling to the ground, like shards of his non-existent heart.

* * *

Dr Sprocket stayed in his lab for the next few days, inconsolable as he worked on his scientific conundrums. Sarah walked in as he was mixing several chemicals together and getting liquid gold as a result, yet he was still miserable.

"Hey, Doc, just came to see how you were doing?" she asked.

"Fine, my dear." He said quietly.

"Look, we're all sorry about what happened with McKenzie. If there's anything we can do…"

"I…just need some time, my dear. Thank you."

"Well, just remember, there are still people who love you." She said and gently kissed him on the side of his copper plated head.

She left the lab as Dr Sprocket turned to look at the door, a small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

**Somniloquy Psycho**

It was the middle of the night and Sarah was tossing and turning in her bed, she just couldn't get to sleep. She had been taking sleeping pills given to her by the bases' MD but now even those were proving ineffective. She occasionally looked at the clock, she felt the minutes were moving slower with every glance.

"God sake, Sarah! Go to sleep!" she told herself.

When the clock reached 3 AM she decided to get up and see if there was something to help her get to sleep. She slipped on her slippers, put on her red dressing gown and left her quarters.

She walked through the corridors, the lights were dim and only her footsteps could be heard, along with the occasional whistling sound of Scruffy….the Janitor.

She stepped into the monsters lounge and covered her eyes as the lights flickered on, nearly blinding her. She opened the fridge and peered inside, everything in there was half eaten or drunk, those friends of hers never finished what they were eating, they always had to throw it back in the fridge for later.

"You boys like eating mold or something?" she said, pinching her nose to block out the smell.

Not finding anything in the lounge she thought of looking in the lab for anything useful.

Dr Sprocket was tinkering away on another of his weird gizmos, it had just exploded in his face (again) when Sarah entered.

"Doc, its 3 in the morning! Shouldn't you be recharging?" she asked.

"Ah, my new batteries hold twice as much charge, I can keep going till tomorrow night, leaves me a lot more time for mad science stuff. Comes to that, why are you still up, my dear?"

"I'm still having problems sleeping and those pills I've been taking have stopped working," she sighed, "Don't suppose you know of anything to help me catch some zeds?"

"Lucky that you should ask," he said, going through his draws and pulling out a bottle of green pills, "I made these years ago; they'll knock out a squirrel that's high on sugar!"

"You made sleeping pills?" she said, taking the bottle and looking at its contents.

"It was an old world domination idea; put the military leaders to sleep so I could steal their nuclear weapons. Obviously it didn't work…" he said, returning to his work.

"Obviously. So how many do I take, just one?" opening the bottle and taking out a single tablet.

"Yes, but they are extremely fast acting so I would suggest not taking them till you are safely in…"

_THUMP!_

He turned round and saw Sarah was fast asleep on the floor, the bottle in her hand.

"…bed." He sighed. He attached extra pistons to his arms so he was able to lift her up and carry her back to her room.

* * *

Sarah was now tucked into her bed as she snored softly. Dr Sprocket found a stuff cuddly horse on the floor next to the bed; he picked it up and tucked it in with her. A peaceful smile on her face.

As he turned to leave he could hear Sarah shift in her bed and start muttering. He looked round and saw she was facing him, still fast asleep, and her smile had broadened.

"…_yeah, that's right…I'm back…."_

"Huh, never had Sarah as one who talks in her sleep?" he said quietly to himself.

"…_I'm coming for you…goddess going to destroy you all…you like it when I stand over your corpses…"_

Horror suddenly filled his circuits, hastily he tip-toed out the room and switched off the light.

* * *

The next morning Dr Sprocket told the others what he had heard last night, "Somni-Whatami?" frowned Fang.

"Somniloquy. Talking in your sleep." Sprocket explained, "Those pills must've been so strong that she started saying what she was thinking."

"That she wants to destroy us?" said the snake, finding this hard to believe.

"She is without a doubt the most powerful monster of us all, if not the strongest on the planet! She could very easily wipe us out!" said the mad scientist.

"With a giant cloth?" asked T.O.M.

"Doc, you've gone loco! Sarah would not do something like that," Fang reassured him.

Just then the door opened and Sarah skipped in with a happy look on her face, "Hey, guys!" she smiled.

"Hello, my dear, h-how did you sleep last night?" Dr Sprocket asked nervously.

"Ah, it was fantastic! I cannot remember when I had such a good night's sleep! Thanks, Doc!" she beamed and left the lounge to get some breakfast.

"Yeah, she wants to kill us all." Fang joked, pretending to be scared.

"You don't believe me, do you? I'm telling you her giantess psyche wants to destroy us!"

"And T.O.M thinks that if we don't pay our oxygen bill then they'll cut off the air." Fang said.

"It's true! We'll wake up and find we have no air anymore!" T.O.M said in panic.

"Anyways," said the robo doc, ignoring the tomatoes comments, "if you don't believe me then come with me tonight and I'll show you,"

"You want us to spy on Sarah whilst she's asleep? That doesn't sound a little stalker-ish to you?" said the snake.

"You need to see for yourself,"

* * *

That night the monsters waited outside Sarah's quarters, Dr Sprocket using his bio-thermal scanners to look inside, "She's taken the pills...and she's out cold!"

They went inside, being as quiet and careful as possible. Then T.O.M tripped over a dumbbell and fell flat on the floor. Fang grimaced as he waited for Sarah to wake up and start screaming at them.

"It's alright, those pills are super powerful, and it would take an atomic bomb to wake her up." Said Dr Sprocket.

They crept over to her bed and looked at her. She was fast asleep, cuddling her toy horse with the sheets pulled up to her neck, a smile on her face.

Fang shook his head, "Well, Doc, it seems you were right, she really is a psycho…"

"…_.more….gimme more….I'm hungry…." _She muttered.

The monsters stepped back a few feet.

"See! What did I tell you?" squeaked Dr Sprocket.

"I don't remember, what did you say?" asked T.O.M.

"…_.you are delicious…I want to feel you go down my throat…so hungry…"_

"Okay, you might have something about this!" the snake admitted.

"…_coming for you…gonna break you into pieces…"_

"I suggest we leave before she devours us!" declared Dr Sprocket and they rushed out the room.

* * *

That morning the monsters were in the mess hall, feeling very shaken about what they had heard.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Dr Sprocket, "I thought Sarah was our friend when all she wants to do is kill and eat us!"

"What do we do?" asked Fang, "Any moment she could turn and rip us to pieces!"

"I suggest Corn Flakes!" said T.O.M. His friends looked at him, "What? Is it Frosties Friday?"

Then Sarah walked in, feeling full of energy as she hopped over to her friends and sat down next to them, "Morning, Guys!" she called.

They jumped in their seats as she appeared without them noticing.

"Oh, erm….h-hello, m-my dear," Dr Sprocket smiled nervously, waving weakly at her.

"Not had anything to eat yet? I'm starving! What's on the menu?" she asked.

"NOT US!" T.O.M screamed.

"Pardon?" she asked as Fang clapped his hands round his buddy's mouth.

"Nothing, he just can't figure out whether to have Corn Flakes or Frosties!" said the snake.

"Huh, well I fancy a fry up this morning, can't beat some meat!" she smiled as she got up and joined the queue of staff by the counters.

"We're doomed!" groaned Fang, as he slammed his head on the table.

"We'll just have to keep our distance from her till she's used those pills up," said Dr Sprocket.

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" said Fang with a raised eyebrow.

"Get a twenty foot pole!" said T.O.M.

"Just go get your breakfast, T.O.M." they sighed.

* * *

Later that day Sarah found her friends working in the lab, Dr Sprocket was tinkering with one the jet engines from the carrier jet, "Whatcha doin?" she asked innocently.

"Just making some minor adjustments to the propulsion systems." Said the mad scientist.

"Can I help?"

"NO! No, not necessary, my dear. Fang and T.O.M are helping me. Everything's fine, fine, perfectly fine! All hunky-dory! No need for you to hang around here or anything!"

"O-kay?" she said and left.

"Real slick, Doc…not." Said Fang.

"I panicked, alright!"

"Guys, what's this button do?" asked T.O.M, hovering a yellow button.

"NO, T.O.M! That starts up the engine…"

_VROOOOOOM!_

* * *

Over the next few days the monsters kept well away from Sarah by doing all sorts of things that only required three people. Every night they would listen in on what Sarah was muttering in her sleep and it was the same thing, wanting to destroy and eat them.

Sarah was starting to feel like she had done something wrong but didn't know what. Her friends seemed to be avoiding her all the time now. Whenever she would see them they told her they didn't need her help or would just quickly get up and leave. She felt lonely as she sat around with nobody to talk to.

In one of the rocket silos, Dr Sprocket was working on one of the missiles, Fang acting as the ladder and T.O.M throwing tools up to him.

"I need a large wrench!" the robo doc called down to T.O.M.

A wrench flew up and hit the mad scientist in the head, "Heads up!" T.O.M called afterwards.

"So how long are you gonna take on this?" grunted Fang, "I feel like I'm going to snap in half!"

"Till I can get the triggering mechanisms untangled and have the guidance systems straightened out. General Mongers had some cowboys in here that's for sure!" said Dr Sprocket.

"So when can we talk to Sarah again?" asked T.O.M, "I miss her,"

His friends didn't answer; they just looked at each other. They didn't know how long they could keep this charade up. They knew Sarah was feeling upset that her friends were shunning her.

"She must be miserable," sighed Fang.

"Why didn't we just talk to her about what we heard?" Dr Sprocket said to himself.

"Why didn't I have Frosties for breakfast?" T.O.M said sadly.

After a few minutes of silence Dr Sprocket returned to the business at hand, "T.O.M, I need a laser cutter,"

"Catch!"

Dr Sprocket saw the cutter come at him and he ducked, Fang lost his balance and the two monsters crashed into the side of the silo. The cutter disappeared inside the missiles inner workings and switched on, the laser destroying the internals and causing major problems.

Fang and Dr Sprocket lay in a pile as the alarm went off, T.O.M slid over to them, "You missed."

_ATTENTION! IGNITION SEQUENCE INTIATED!_

"Oh no! Oh no-no-no-no!" cried the mad scientist.

"Speak to us, Doc! What happened?" asked Fang.

"The cutter has damaged the detonation sequence; it's going to go off!"

"Can't you shut it down?"

"There's no way now! The systems too badly damaged! We have to get out of here!"

_INTIATING SILO LOCKDOWN!_

The door into the missile silo closed shut, locking the three monsters inside with the missile. Fang tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"On a scale of one to ten: just how much trouble are we in?" he asked.

"The ignition sequence has started but the launch hasn't been activated so the missile won't take off, instead it'll remain clamped to the floor as its rockets fire up and cook us alive, and if that doesn't kill us the explosion will!" said Dr Sprocket.

"So 10 then?"

"Meh, I'd say 9.5." said T.O.M.

The missiles rockets started to smoke and the whole began to hum louder and louder, drowning out the alarm.

"Never thought I would die as a puddle of melted bronze goop!" said Dr Sprocket.

The monsters closed their eyes and waited for their doom.

Just then the silo doors slowly began to open, the metal screeching loudly as the magnetic lock tried to resist, sending sparks shooting everywhere. The monsters stood back as the doors finally opened up and there stood Titana, "Well, what are you waiting for? COME ON!"

Her friends ran between her legs as she quickly shut the doors just as the missiles rockets ignited. The monsters collapsed on the floor after their near brush with death. Sarah got down on one knee and looked over friends with concern, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, thanks, Big T," said Fang.

"I'm sorry, my dear, WE'RE sorry for avoiding you these last few days." Said Dr Sprocket, "We were just afraid is all,"

"You were scared? Of me? Why?" she frowned.

Dr Sprocket decided to pluck up courage, "Since taking those sleeping pills you've been talking in your sleep, saying things about how you want to destroy us,"

"Eat us!" added Fang.

Sarah's dreams had been more clear recently since taking those pills and she soon figured it all out. Her confused look suddenly turned to laughter, "Oh, guys, you actually thought I wanted to EAT you? That is hilarious!" she giggled.

"But on the first night you said stuff like '_goddess going to destroy you all_'!" said Sprocket.

"The first night I dreamt I was inside the _Call of Honour_ game on the XStation. I dreamt I was the shooter taking out my opponents; remember my game name is Xxwarrior-goddessxX, the greatest shooter online." she explained.

"So you were just playing a game against other shooters?" the cyborg asked. Sarah nodded.

"Then what about the next night, you said you wanted to eat us?" said Fang.

"No, I dreamt I was in the world of chocolate, a land where you can eat as much as you want and not put on weight. _A girl's heaven._" She said dreamily.

"And the time you said you were a cowboy and were going to hunt down some yellow hippos?" asked T.O.M.

"I'm pretty sure that's one of YOUR dreams, T.O.M." she said.

Fang looked up at the giantess, "So, all this time you've really just been having…"

"…very good dreams. That's all," she smiled.

Her friends all looked very ashamed of themselves.

"So sorry, my dear, for treating you the way we have and thinking that you would want to hurt us," Dr Sprocket said repentantly.

Sarah wasn't cross however, her smile getting wider, "I'm just happy to have my boys back. Oh, come here…" she scooped them up in her giant arms and gave them all a huge cuddle.

"_Now I know how her stuffed horse feels!_" grunted Fang as they were slowly crushed.


	10. Episode 14 & 15

**Who Let The Dogs Out?**

"And that, Monsters, is why fighter jets are flown OUTSIDE!" bellowed General I.N. Monger.

The main monitor showed a fighter jet the monsters had been tinkering with fly into a wall inside the base, the burning wreckage being dowsed by soldiers with fire extinguishers.

Dr Sprocket slowly raised his hand, "General, perhaps if you were to lend us just one more…"

"Tin Man, what's the opposite of absolutely?"

T.O.M sprang up, "HELL NO!"

"Exactly, the Top Dog has spoken. No more jets. And if there's anything else left to discuss…?"

Sqooty then scrambled onto the table, "Actually, General, I do have something I'd like to discuss concerning my Earthonomics report…"

Everyone groaned.

"Not another lecture about snails?" sighed T.O.M, thumping his head on the table, "Last time I ended up dribbling tomato sauce from snoring so much!"

"Actually, this one is about pets," said Sqooty, "My reports indicate that in the US alone over 164 million homes have pets. And that the most common is the Canis lupus familiaris, better known as the dog. There are at least 78.2 million owned dogs in the states. This is a crucial part of my research so I would like to request one…"

"No." said Monger bluntly.

"Not even a little…?"

"The answer is still no. No dogs on campus. Meeting is adjourned."

And the General flew off.

Sqooty stood there on the table, antennas glowing blue.

Covertron took his monocle out and polished it, "You might want to jot down in your little report on how humans will always disappoint you." he smirked.

"Not cool, Mushroom Head," Fang said darkly.

"Indeed, that was most uncalled for." Dr Sprocket agreed.

"So when are we gonna get a dog?" said T.O.M excitedly.

Sarah took pity on the little alien, "Aw, poor Sqooty! Are you okay, kiddo?"

Sqooty perked up and picked up his computer tablet, "Quite okay, for I expected the Generals response. The common answer 'no' is always given when requisitioning for a puppy. So now I must move on to the next stage,"

"And that would be…?"

"Badgering."

* * *

For the next few days Sqooty followed General Monger around, continuously asking him for a puppy. The little alien followed him everywhere, on parade, in the mess hall, down every corridor, in the rest rooms, even in the garbage chute.

After a whole day of avoiding Sqooty, the General hid in his office as he slumped back in his armchair. It was the most secure room on the base, the door had a retinal scanner, fingerprint scanner, nostril and ear canal scanners, breathalyzer and stool identifier that only recognized the General. All of them had to be done in order to get inside.

The African-American General fancied a whisky to calm his frayed nerves; he got up and walked over to the drinks cabinet, passing the security monitors that covered every single area on the base. He reached the drinks cabinet and opened it up, and inside was Sqooty with puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeeease may I have a puppy?"

Monger had no idea how he managed to get in but he was more concerned that he was sitting amongst his precious booze. He took hold of the alien and showed him out the door, "I admire your persistent, kid, but no means no means no!"

Sqooty got down on his knees and put his hands together, "_Pleeeeeeeeease?_"

"This base no longer accepts canines since I evicted Team Monsters fifth member, Dogzilla, after he made one too many 'accidents' in the hallways!" Monger told him.

"_Pretty Pleeeeeeeease?"_

Monger went back into his office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

T.O.M slid into the mess hall for lunch where he found Sqooty sitting on his own with a hologram of a puppy on his table.

"Hey, little alien, did you get your badger yet?"

Sqooty sighed, "No, my Earthonomics report says that when you are unhappy you have to look sad and sigh a lot." He sighed again.

"So, still no puppy yet? Bummer."

"Yes, a very big bottom. Maybe I should try Felis silvestris catus instead?" Sqooty sighed again.

"Any way I can help? What do you like most about puppies?"

"Well, they're cuddly, playful, adorable and funny!"

"I'm all of those! I can be your pet?" T.O.M offered.

"I do not see how a Solanum lycopersicum can imitate a dog," Sqooty frowned.

"Like this," T.O.M pulled out a poster of a dog and stuck it in front of his face; there were two holes so that he could see out of.

"Why do you have a poster of a dog inside your body?" asked the alien.

"I keep posters of all kinds of cute animals on me; I look at them whenever I get sad!"

"Strange at it sounds, your idea might just work, T.O.M," Sqooty said thoughtfully.

* * *

General Monger thought about it long and hard when Sqooty and T.O.M presented their idea to him.

"Hmmm, he is house trained, isn't he?"

"Genuineness is key here, General!" said T.O.M, then pretending to sniff him all over.

Monger looked at Sqooty who quickly looked up the expression needed to convince him, it was a big smile, "Please?" he smiled broadly.

Monger groaned, "This is gonna come back and bite me in the keister, isn't it?"

T.O.M then lifted the poster up and licked the General's face, "Nuh-Uh! All under control!"

* * *

The monster and alien moved to the open area of the gym to begin their pet exercise, "Now to begin the protocols of dog ownership," said Sqooty.

"Ooh, bear with me a minute," said T.O.M, as he used his vines to scratch his head, "Think I've got greenfly!"

"Anyways, let us begin with some simple tricks. Speak for me, boy! Speak!"

"The mighty F4-15 came out of the clouds on combat power unleashing a blaze of death and led in its wake!"

"No, T.O.M, speak like a dog! Go: Woof! Woof!"

"Ohhh! _Ahem…_Woof! Woof! Or if you're a small dog: Yip! Yip!"

"Now let us play Fetch!" said Sqooty, holding up a stick, "Fetch boy!" he threw the stick and it landed on the other side of the room.

T.O.M just stood there, "What do I do again?"

"You fetch the stick,"

"Gotcha!" He reached out with his vines and grabbed the stick and brought it back, "Here ya go!"

"Dogs tend to use their mouths to retrieve things," Sqooty pointed out.

T.O.M put the stick in his mouth, he found the taste foul so he spat it out again.

* * *

The duo were now in Sqooty's room, there were computers and pictures all around the small, circular room. Sqooty consulted his computer tablet, "T.O.M, after much data analysis I have come to the conclusion that you are a disappointing dog." Said the little alien.

"Is it because of the small mound of earth I left in the hallway?" T.O.M said sadly.

"Actually that's the closest you came to actually being a dog." Sighed Sqooty, "The dog poster simply isn't working. In order to get the real dog owning experience you must think like a dog as well. I have a device here that will download canine brainwaves into your head. That way you will literally think you are a dog."

Sqooty attached a small usb drive to his tablet and attached a small nozzle to the top. He aimed at the mutant tomato as the nozzle glowed red.

T.O.M was confused, "Hang on, brain-waves? But I don't have a…"

A ray of red struck the monster but bounced off his head and split into multiple beams. The beams ricochet off the walls and spread throughout the facility.

"…brain." He finished.

Sqooty examined his tablet, "Umm, a minor error on my part. Hopefully this hasn't caused any…"

The sounding of barking and howling could be heard coming from outside. T.O.M and Sqooty peeked outside and saw the facilities staff members running around on all fours and acting like dogs.

"Perhaps only one or two people were affected?" Sqooty said hopefully.

But as the pair went through Area Fifty-Unknown they found every single person and soldier had been brainwashed into thinking they were dogs. Food was being thrown around by wild, barking personnel. Soldiers were chasing lights blinking on the monitors of their work stations. In the garage every single car was having its tyres chewed on. Then there were the monsters…

Fang and Dr Sprocket were snarling and snapping at each other whilst Sarah was tearing pages out of a magazine with her teeth.

"Now I know something ain't right," gasped T.O.M, "Sarah would never tear up her favourite magazine.

"There's no way we can get away with this." said Sqooty, "We will have to confess what we did to the…"

* * *

"…General?"

Monger was tearing the War Room apart, gnashing on the chairs and then throwing them across the room.

T.O.M leaned over and whispered to Sqooty, "Verify with me here, has the General be turned as well?"

"Indeed he has."

"Good, I couldn't tell the difference."

Monger growled and then snapped at them and chased them out the room. They shut the door before the rabid General could escape.

"What are we gonna do?" cried T.O.M.

"I have an idea!" said Sqooty, antennas glowing green.

* * *

Back in the gym, Sqooty had constructed a large chamber that could house all of the facilities occupants, "With this neutralizing device I should be able to eradicate the canine brainwave and return everyone to normal," Sqooty theorized.

"Awesome! But…how do we get everyone in there?" asked T.O.M.

"That problem I have no solution for,"

"If only we had some way to round them up like sheep…we'd need like sheepdog or something," T.O.M pondered.

Sqooty jumped as he remembered something, "T.O.M, General Monger told me that your team used to have a fifth member that was of the dog variety?"

"Yeah, Rex. I miss Rex. He was such a good dog…Ooooh," T.O.M caught Sqooty's drift, "Hang on, I gotta make a call!"

And the tomato dashed out the door to find a telephone.

* * *

A few hours later a large crate was dropped off outside the base, Sqooty stood by as T.O.M fetched a giant crowbar.

"Rex was sent to Mongolia to become part of an archaeological dig team, he has the nose for sniffing out bones!" T.O.M explained. He jammed the crowbar in and pulled hard. The front of the crate came free and out staggered a thirty foot tyrannosaurus that had the top half of an Alsatian.

"Hey, boy! It's me!" T.O.M said happily, ecstatic to see his old friend again. Rex felt the same and licked him with his huge tongue, covering him in slobber, "Aah, how I've missed this,"

"If you two are finished," Sqooty interrupted, "We need Rex to round everyone up!"

Rex soon got to work, using his sheer size he was able to herd the staff down towards the neutralizer, anyway who protested would get a profound snarling at.

Then came getting his fellow monsters out of the lounge. He barked loudly and they came out, yipping at him. Sarah crawled up and clawed the dino-dogs leg whilst happily panting. Fang occasionally sniffed Dr Sprockets skid plate which set the two of them off fighting but Rex managed to calm them down.

And soon he had his friends herded into the machine.

"You're doing good, boy!" cheered T.O.M.

Rex barked in response.

"That just leaves one person left," Sqooty gulped, "General Monger."

"Boy, make sure no one gets out of the box! We'll fetch the General!" T.O.M instructed. Rex _ruff_-ed in compliance.

* * *

Looking under the door they could see Monger was still in the War Room, having reduced all the furniture to splinters.

"He's more like General Mongerel!" said Sqooty, worried about his viciousness.

"I have the perfect thing to lure him out!" said T.O.M, he reached into his body and pulled out a poster.

"How will that help?"

"You'll see,"

He unfurled it and revealed the picture of a cat. He stuck the poster to his face and opened the door, "Hey, Mongerel! It is me, a cat!"

Mongerel ignored him.

"Do the sound of a cat!" said Sqooty, "That should get his attention,"

"Okay," T.O.M cleared his throat, "Quack! Quack!"

"Wrong voice,"

"Baa! Baa! Moo! Moo! Cluck-cluck! Exterminate! Exterminate! Ribbit! Ribbit!"

"A cat goes: Meow!" Sqooty told him.

"Oh, gotcha: Meow! Meow!"

Mongerel stopped chewing the table leg and saw the meowing cat. He dropped the leg and bared his teeth, snarling loudly.

"_BARK! BARK!_"

"I think I got his attention,"

Mongerel then charged at them, snapping his powerful jaws.

"RUN AWAY!"

The two fled down the corridor as Mongerel chased after them. T.O.M occasionally bumping into things as the holes in the poster weren't very big.

"This way!" squeaked Sqooty.

They dashed down one corridor after another, Mongerel right behind them, barking loudly.

Soon they came to a dead end; it was filled with missiles, guns and grenades.

"Oh no! We must've taken a wrong turn! We are in the armoury!" cried Sqooty.

T.O.M tore the poster off his face, "Mongerel's still chasing us!"

Mongerel appeared round the corner and slowly began to advance on them, his teeth grinding as he slobbered on the floor.

"If one of those weapons goes off, we're all goners!" Sqooty said grimly.

"Man, Mongerels not gonna be happy with us if we all get blown up!" said T.O.M.

"I suspect we will not be so happy either,"

They backed up as far as they could till they were pressed against a missile. Mongerel came closer and closer, ready to snap.

_ROOOOOOAAAR!_

They all looked back and saw Rex standing in the doorway, snarling loudly. Mongerel barked back at him but Rex wasn't taking no for an answer. He lunged at the General and grabbed him by his jacket; he swung him around and then threw him out of the armoury.

"Go Dogzilla!" cheered T.O.M.

Mongerel still wouldn't back down, barking and howling at Rex. The cretaceous canine walked right up to the General till they were face to face, he then let out a monstrous roar that sent the General rolling onto his back in submission.

"I believe we have discovered the TRUE Top Dog." Said Sqooty.

Rex picked up the General and carried him to the neutralizer. Once he was inside, Sqooty activated the machine and moments later the staff emerged, all of them back to normal, if not a little worse for wear.

General Monger stepped out, looking very displeased, "When I said this was gonna come back and bite me in the keister I didn't mean LITERALLY!" he shouted, rubbing his buttocks after Rex had hold of him.

"You'll be pleased to know, General, that I have finished my pet project. My conclusion is that Rex is a better dog than T.O.M." smiled Sqooty.

Monger muttered under his breath and stormed off.

Then Sarah emerged from the device, picking bits of magazine pages out of her mouth. Followed by Fang and Dr Sprocket, "Was I…sniffing your backside?" Fang said sheepishly.

"I'm hoping that's all you did." Said the mad scientist quietly.

They then noticed Rex standing behind T.O.M and Sqooty.

"Buddy! I missed you!" Fang perked up and went to see his best pal.

"He was only here to help us with this problem," explained Sqooty, "Unfortunately he will have to go back tomorrow."

As the monsters hugged their carnivorous canine, T.O.M leaned over to Sqooty, "We did get everyone on the base, right?"

Covertron was in his quarters, panting as he humped his statue.

* * *

**this one has bits from a whit-if idea given to me by RVB343.**

* * *

**The B-Movies Are Revolting!**

It was Friday night and the monsters were in the lounge, ready to start their movie marathon. Fang was in charge of picking the movies; tonight was going to be classic horror/sci-fi movies.

Sarah entered with a tray full of snacks, "Movie treats are up, boys!"

Fang and T.O.M took theirs whilst Dr Sprocket took his bowl full of oiled nuts.

"Last one on the sofa washes Covertron's feet!" called Fang. He sprang over to the sofa and was aiming for the middle when he suddenly realised Sqooty was already sitting there. He diverted at the last minute and landed head first on the table.

"Happy Movie Night, Monsters!" the little alien smiled.

"Sqooty, honey, what are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"I am here to study the social activity of movie watching, I will receive extra marks for this exercise." He said.

Dr Sprocket leaned over and showed the DVD's to Sarah, not showing the covers to the alien, "My dear, none of these films are suitable for a child to watch,"

"Would these change your mind?" Sqooty held up a bowl filled with lint.

Dr Sprockets eyes lit up, "But who pays attention to age restriction anyway?" he said, taking the bowl and stuffing his face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," said Sarah, "But these are horror films. They are too scary for you to watch!"

"Your concern is noted but not necessary. My vast intelligence means I am not scared so….Hey!"

Fang used his long tail to lift Sqooty up and carry him out the door. The door closed behind him and the monsters started to enjoy their movie marathon of old monster movies.

They didn't notice Sqooty cut a hole in the door and sneak up behind them, watching the movie from behind the sofa, "Studying will now commence." He whispered to himself.

But as the night wore on, with every movie, Sqooty was getting more and more afraid. The fish creature from the lagoon that terrorized the research team, the blob that devoured all in its path, the giant woman that terrorized a town and the fly headed scientist's gruesome appearance.

Towards the end of the final movie Sqooty was so afraid that he scurried out the room in terror, antennas glowing yellow with fear. The monsters however were all fast asleep after watching one film after another. Eventually Sarah awoke and nudged the others awake, "That's enough movies for tonight, guys. Time for bed."

"Well I'm certainly gonna sleep well tonight," murmured Fang as they made off to their rooms.

* * *

In Sqooty's room, the little alien was shaking under his sheets, antennas still glowing yellow, he was terrified that something was going to come out and attack him. He then heard a moaning sound outside his door, followed by a loud crash. Sqooty hid under the sheets, hoping that the scary creature wouldn't come in.

Outside, T.O.M had just crashed into an empty crate after yawning so much that he hadn't been looking where he was going.

* * *

The next morning Sqooty was queuing in the mess hall, still shaking after last night's frights. The soldier behind him tapped him on the head when he wouldn't move, "Scuse, dude, can you…"

"STAY AWAY! I'm armed!" yelled the alien and he threw a grenade into the middle of the room.

Everyone screamed and fled the mess hall, leaving just Sqooty and the monsters with the grenade.

"Ooh, someone dropped a pineapple on the floor!" said T.O.M, licking his lips.

He swallowed the grenade and belched fire as it exploded inside him.

General Monger thundered, looking very unhappy, "Sqooty!" he yelled, "Why in Ryan's Privates are you trying to assassinate my mess hall?"

"I'm sorry, General," said Sqooty as he twitched, "Without the right amount of sleep my highly advanced mind can become a bit…nutty."

"Monsters, get this little runt some nap time before my whole base becomes a stinkin crater!" the General ordered.

"Do not fear, General. I am already constructing a way to erase last night's movies from my mind." Sqooty reassured him.

"Last nights? Wait, you watched the movies?" said Sarah.

"I needed to study." Sqooty flinched and scurried out the room.

"So that's what's going on. The poor things frightened," Said Sarah.

"We gotta help the little guy with his fears or we'll be ducking from grenades all day long!" said Fang.

"When I wanted to watch a scary movie my parents made me watch it during the day and they would always sit with me," said Sarah.

"So…we get your parents to fix this?" asked T.O.M.

"No, T.O.M, I'm saying we have Sqooty watch those movies with us during the day, that way they won't be so terrifying and he won't be scared anymore. It's kinda like what they did for that Doctor Who episode 'Blink'." She said.

"A sound idea. Let's get the movies gathered up and then fetch him." Said Dr Sprocket.

* * *

In his room, Sqooty was about to activate his memory eraser, "After many minutes of tinkering, my superior genius has created the world's first memory eraser. Once my nightmares are purged I will be able to sleep just like a baby Slothra. HA-HA-HA..._Sleep requirement needed badly!_"

He put on his helmet and activated the machine; the images of the monster movies were extracted from his mind and entered the computer screen where they vanished. A few minutes later the process was complete.

"Triumph! I no longer fear what it was that I can no longer remember. Sqooty #1!" he squeaked happily and left the room.

But the computer screen had turned back on, the creatures all banging against the screen till it fell off the wall and landed on the floor. A large hand then emerged out of the screen followed by three others…

* * *

The monsters had all the movies they'd watched gathered on the table, next to a pile of movies they never got round to watching.

"I think that's all of them," said Fang.

"Excellent, now let's go find the Sqooty child and help him confront his fear." Said Dr Sprocket.

* * *

Covertron hovered down the corridor, sipping his coffee, when a giant leg appeared in front of him. He stopped abruptly and spilled his coffee over the giant's foot, "Oh now, Sarah, look what you've done! That was a good coffee! Why don't you watch you put your big clumsy feet?"

He looked up and saw a giantess with brown curly hair and wearing bed sheets around her chest and hips.

Covertron scoffed, "If you were trying for a new look I'd say this one makes you look like more of a caveman, Sarah."

"Where's Harry?"

"Pardon?"

The giantess, Nancy Archer, grabbed Covertron from his chair and brought him to her face, squeezing him tightly, "Where is Harry?" she repeated.

"Seriously, Sarah, is this your time of the month or something?"

"I know where my husband is! He's with that woman! I'll find him!" she bellowed and threw Covertron into the wall.

The giantess stormed off as the alien scrambled to his knees, "What the Bicklesnites was that all about?"

Then a human/fish creature came round the bend, it saw Covertron and snarled at him, water pouring out of its mouth. Covertron scrambled to his chair and flew off as the Fin-Man pursued him.

* * *

The monsters were heading for Sqooty's room when they saw very items across the hallway had been half-devoured. Dr Sprocket examined them, "Hmm, it appears these items have been dissolved by some acidic compound."

They all looked at T.O.M, "It wasn't me, I swear!"

Then they heard a squelching sound from above, they looked up and saw a gloopy red mass on the ceiling. They jumped out the way as the goo splattered down on the ground. It pulsated and groaned as it oozed over to a half-eaten crate and consumed it.

"Guess we found the culprit," said Fang.

"Where on earth did THAT come from?" exclaimed Sarah.

"I'm not sure, but it appears to resemble the blob creature we watched last night on the television." Said Dr Sprocket.

T.O.M slid over to the blob, "Hey! Hey, you! You hungry?" he prodded it and suddenly it consumed him.

"T.O.M!"

The mutant tomato quickly ate his way out and spat the goo back into the gloopy mass, "Yuck! Tastes like last year's fertilizer!"

"We gotta get this thing contained before it eats anything else!" said Sarah.

* * *

Sqooty was happily walking down a corridor when he bumped into a man wearing a white lab coat, "Oh, excuse me, I did not see you there." He said politely.

The man looked down at him and the little alien saw he had a flies head instead of a humans. It buzzed and gargled at him, its red eyes fixated on him, probably thinking he was some kind of sweet. Sqooty screamed and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

The monsters had managed to get the blob into a barrel. They were heading to the War Room with it to show General Monger when, as they reached the main transfer corridor, they found a giantess ripping the place apart. Smashing the office windows and reaching inside them.

"Cool, when did you invite your sister, Sarah?" asked T.O.M.

"I don't have a sister, T.O.M!" gasped Sarah, "That's…that's…"

"Impossible is what it is!" Dr Sprocket cut in, "That giant lady is an exact likeness to Nancy Archer, or Allison Hayes, from one of the movies we watched last night!"

"How can she exist?" frowned Fang, "That was back in the 1950's!"

"The gelatinous blob, a fifty foot rampaging woman, I thinking there's a connection here," pondered Dr Sprocket.

Nancy withdrew her hand from the smashed office blocks and noticed the monsters staring at her, "Honey the wench!" she pointed at Sarah.

"Pardon?" she said, going pale.

"I believe she thinks you are the woman who was having an affair with her husband," said Sprocket.

"Didn't she kill her?" asked Fang.

Suddenly the giantess lunged at Sarah; Sarah dodged out the way and grew big, "WAIT! Wait! Me friend, not slut!"

Nancy paid no attention; to her she was just a giant wench now. The two giantesses' grappled with each other, their feet stamping everywhere as the monsters tried to get out the way. T.O.M dropped the barrel and the blob squelched out. It began following the mutant tomato with interest.

"Uh, guys? I think it's got a taste for me!" cried T.O.M as the blob began to gain on him.

Just then Covertron came screaming past, ignoring the fight around him and locked himself in a cupboard. The creature found the monsters and saw a purple reptilian creature, possibly coming to take over his territory. He ran towards Fang with fists raised.

"Guess this is my dance partner?" yelped Fang as he jumped to one side as the creature brought his fists down, cracking the ground.

* * *

Sqooty had managed to outrun the Fly-Man and hid in the monsters lounge. He found a number of DVD's on the table, some of the covers had monsters on them and one had the bug man on it.

"That thing is from a movie? What if…" he looked up his computer tablet and examined what it was he had deleted from his memory, "Hmm, I erased several non-fictional characters from my mind and placed them on a hard drive, but there was too much memory and it caused the memories to come to life! Oh no, I've created life! I…I have to reverse it!"

And he scurried out the room and back to his quarters.

* * *

Nancy and Sarah were fighting viciously, throwing each other into walls, crates and office blocks, T.O.M and the blob tried to devour each other, a rather disgusting spectacle and Fang and the creature wrestled on the ground, the snake using his flexibility and swiftness and the fish/ape using his sheer strength. Leaving just Dr Sprocket to stand there and watch.

"Well, at least there isn't another…"

He felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked round and saw the Fly-Man slobbering at him. Dr Sprocket jumped in alarm as the bug man punched him in the stomach, sending the robot crashing to the floor.

Nancy thrust Sarah on the floor, her hands around her neck, "Take my husband from ME, will you?" she bellowed.

"Look, I know you think I'm Honey Parker but I'm not!" Sarah choked, "I never slept…_with…your…husband…_"

Quick thinking, she shrank down and slipped out of Nancy's grasp, ran between her legs and grew again. Nancy got to her feet just as Sarah got her in a headlock.

The blob jumped after T.O.M who was running around in a panic, anything he used for cover the blob would absorb then dissolve it. The blob bounced at the tomato again but he spread his vines and the ooze went right through him and splattered on the wall, dissolving it like acid.

"Huh, this thing eats like a pig!" whistled T.O.M.

The blob emerged from the other side and began its pursuit of the monster again.

Fang karate kicked the creature in the back and then smacking him in the jaw with his tail, "Hah! Hoo-Yah! Hah-So! Go on, Froggy! Touch Me! Can't, can ya?" he teased.

Then the creature grabbed the snake's tail and began swinging him around and hammering him into the ground.

Dr Sprocket was pinned to the floor as the Fly-Man drooled all over him; his slobber was causing his circuits to short out.

"_Glaaaargh!" _it gurgled.

Nancy grabbed Sarah's hair and threw her over her shoulder, landing face first on the floor. The blob swallowed T.O.M once again, the tomatoes body was starting to wilt from the acidic effects. Fang was starting to bruise from being thrown from wall to wall and Dr Sprocket's face was starting to smoke.

Fang found his second wind and landed on his feet instead of his face, he showed his razor sharp claws and teeth at the creature, "There's only room for one reptile in this town!" he hissed.

He lunged at the creature and slashed him across the chest. The creature stood back and everyone saw that instead of blood there was some kind of static that you saw on a TV screen.

"What the…?" glared Fang.

"I knew it!" said Dr Sprocket, "These creatures have all been brought to life from the movies themselves! They are literally walking horror movies!"

"Then does that mean we can't beat them?" asked Sarah as she punched Nancy in the face.

"Judging by the evidence…yes." said the mad scientist.

T.O.M ate his way out of the blob again, his tomato head was starting to sag and go brown, "I feel like I'm past my sell by date…" he groaned, felling ill.

"We have to fall back and think of a plan!" called Sarah.

The blonde giantess thrust Nancy's head into a small corridor, grabbed her friends and ran down the hallway. The movie monsters followed after them. The cupboard opened and Covertron slowly emerged, he looked around and was relieved the coast was now clear. As he hovered out a ceiling panel came loose and landed on him.

* * *

Sarah and her friends came to a dead end, there was no way out. They looked round and saw the movie monsters standing at the other end of the corridor, all of them with murderous intent.

"Kill you! Then Harry!"

"Graaagh!"

*squelch*

"Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz!"

"Now what?" asked Fang as Sarah placed her friends on the floor.

"We just…we just…I don't know!" cried Sarah.

"That dung sniffer has damaged my circuits!" said Dr Sprocket, "I can't activate my bug spray attachment!"

"Why do you have bug spray?" asked the snake.

"Just being prepared for anything…"

The movie monsters came closer and closer, they were just a few feet away when there was a whistle behind them. They turned around and saw Sqooty standing on his hover Segway.

"I believe you do not belong here," he said.

"Sqooty, what are you doing? RUN!" called Sarah.

The creature saw a tasty snack in front of him, he made over to the little alien and reached out to grab him. Sqooty held up a small computer screen and the creature was sucked inside. He held up the screen to the other movie monsters and they were all sucked up to.

The monsters stood pressed against the wall, wondering what had just happened.

"Digital rewind." Explained Sqooty, "The creatures came from my memory and escaped from the hard drive I had stored them on. I have re-downloaded them and locked them away under many firewalls so that they can never escape again."

"Nice one, kiddo! You faced your fear and kicked its butt!" said Fang.

"High-Five!" beamed T.O.M, holding his hand up. Sqooty jumped but couldn't reach, "Low-Five!" said the monster and lowered his hand for him.

Sarah knelt down and smiled at the little alien, "Sqooty, from here on in you have a permanent membership to Friday Movie Nights!"

Sqooty jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay! Now I have conquered my fears I would like to try these other films you had selected: the Anaconda series, Attack of the Fifty Foot Woman remake with Daryl Hannah, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes and the Terminator!"

High above them, a cobweb dangled from the ceiling, in the middle was a fly with a human head and was about to be eaten by a spider, _"Help me! Help me! Help me!"_


	11. Episode 16 & 17

**The Ultimate Upgrade**

The President of the United States had dropped by Area Fifty-Unknown for an important announcement, "Monsters, as you know there are three vital things when part of a world saving organization: Hard work, perseverance and…um, Hard work!" she said.

"You said hard work twice." Dr Sprocket pointed out.

"That's because it takes twice as much work as perseverance!" the President said quickly, "Now, the children of the USA are inspired by your determination to save the world from disaster. So it is important to keep looking like idols for future generations. Keeps me looking good in the polls too."

"No fear, Madam President," said Fang, he wrapped his tail around Sarah and started lifting her up like weights, "I got more muscle in my tail than in all the jaws of this year's contestants in the Hotdog Eating Championship!"

"I still can't believe I wasn't entered," T.O.M said sadly.

"Showing off won't be enough, Sir Hiss. Which is why I've devised a new programme of fitness I like to call 'The Obstacle Course of Fun'!" said the President.

"You're expecting us to go through a child's obstacle course?" Dr Sprocket frowned.

"Of course. But instead of 'Fun', YOUR obstacle course will be 'Doom'!"

"And any of you who don't do well in the course will be expelled from the team with immediate effect." Added General I.N. Monger.

"What?!" exclaimed Sarah.

The President chuckled, "Well we can't stop you being monsters but you'd have to do it on the street or something, maybe Disneyworld will have a position open…"

Fang tried to get this straight, "So you want us to go through an obstacle course…"

"Of Doom!"

"…of 'Doom', just to show some snotty nosed seven year olds that we're in shape?"

"And to prove to my political opponents that I'm not wasting millions in keeping you around," she added, "Oh, come on! You'll all do fine, there's nothing to worry about and the course of 'Doom' is very straight forward."

* * *

President Hanson led the monsters to the gym where she had the obstacle course (of Doom) set up. The first part had a small tunnel that you had to crawl through, then a rock climbing simulator that rotated like a treadmill, next were monkey bars a hundred feet off the ground with a giant fan blowing a strong gale, next some stepping stones that floated over a pool of lava, then a maze of lasers that you had to find a route through then finally some weights you had to lift before crossing the finish line.

Sarah swallowed hard.

"Okay," Hanson checked her clipboard, "Fang, you're first!"

Fang stood on the start line and got ready to run. The President started her stop watch and the snake sprinted off, he used his flexible body to easily slither through the tunnel, then he pounced from rock to rock as he escalated the rotating wall, he swung across the monkey bars using his mouth and tail, he jumped from rock to rock over the lava pit, snaked around the laser maze and then lifted the weights up in his hands before finally crossing the line.

"Woo-Hoo! King of the Reptiles!" he boasted.

"Hey, King of the Reptiles, your tails on fire." T.O.M pointed.

His tail had made slight contact with one of the lasers and was now on fire. As Fang pranced around looking for water the President wrote down the snake's time.

"Okay, Sarah, you're up next!"

Sarah crouched down on the start line like she was about to start a race, the President signalled go and she was off. She crawled through the tunnel as fast as she could, she quickly escalated the wall, carefully swung from bar to bar, almost getting blown off several times, she tentatively jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone, a spit of flame singeing her hair, and then crawled on her belly under the laser maze before lifting the weights and crossing the line.

"Excellent time, Sarah, though you do know you were allowed to use your Titana powers at any point of that course?" Hanson pointed out.

"I could wha…?" she panted, her eye twitching.

"Now, T.O.M, your turn!"

T.O.M started straight away, sending his vines through the tunnel first, his head following, he stuck to the wall like a climbing plant and crawled to the top, he swung from the bars with ease, his vines reaching further than the others, he bounced over the lave pit and then rolled his head through the maze, zapping him several times before dispersing his vines, they wriggled through the maze on their own before reforming and reattaching his head. He lifted up the weights several times and crossed the line in the fastest time yet.

Fang had a burnt tail, Sarah was sweaty and T.O.M's head had black marks all across it, but they had all done the course in good times.

"Excellent times so far, up next is Dr Sprocket. Where is he?"

They all looked around but the mad doctor was nowhere around.

"Um, he may have taken a quick trip to the little robots room?" said Sarah, "Just hold on and I'll…" she dashed out the room; she knew exactly where he was.

* * *

Dr Sprocket was in his lab, tinkering as usual. Sarah walked in, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and frog marched him to the gym, "What? I was in the middle of collaging!" he complained.

Sarah pointed to the obstacle course, "_You're up!_" she whispered.

"Oh, very well…"

He got onto the start line and set his shock absorbers to super bouncy. President Hanson started the stop watch and he was off. The robo-doc fell to pieces and his parts rolled through the tunnel before reforming at the other end, he used a winch to get up the wall, then he used hooks from his many gadgets to grab hold of the bars and swing across the windy obstacle and then used a fire extinguisher attachment to cool the lava to create a stone path to walk across, he came to the laser maze and worked out the simplest route to take and causally strolled through it.

"Doc's gonna win this for sure!" said Sarah, amazed at his progress.

"Oh, wait!" said Fang, "I just remembered what's next,"

Dr Sprocket had reached the weights, he grabbed hold of them with both hands and tried to pull, yet the weights did not budge. His motors could be heard grinding and roaring as smoke began to pour out of his body and oil started leaking from his head. He pulled for all his worth but then his arms came loose and the rest of him fell to the floor, smoking from the overheating.

"Does my superior IQ make up for this bit?" he asked the President hopefully.

The President thought for a second, "Nope, rules are rules. You have till tomorrow to get this part of the course, of Doom, done or you're outta here, Doc. No exceptions."

She left the room as Dr Sprocket stood up, armless, looking defeated, "It's no good, my robot body just wasn't built for strength,"

"I'm trying not to repeat what I saw on a poster some time ago but: Hang in there, Doc! You can do this! We know you can!" Sarah tried to encourage him.

"It's gonna be kinda hard to 'hang in' when he's got no arms, Sarah," T.O.M pointed to the twisted robotic arms still holding the weights.

"There must a solution to this problem? I am a mad scientist and a maniacal mechanical! So I will solve this problem with mechanically mechanical mechanicalizing!" he declared and stormed out the room.

* * *

He stepped back into his lab and opened a door to his personal garage, full of spare bodies. He went through all of them but none of them were designed with strength in mind. He slumped on his desk, knowing that if he didn't find a way to improve his physical abilities he'd be finished.

Then a light bulb emerged from the top of his head and lit up, "I HAVE IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The next morning the President and monsters, minus the doctor, were back in the gym. They were trying to convince her that Dr Sprocket was a crucial part of Team Monster.

"Madam President, in a team there is always one that is counted on more for their intellect rather than their strength! Dr Sprocket is the intellect!" Sarah reasoned.

Fang nodded, "Take Doc out of the equation and we got a group that'll have no idea what its doin!"

"And Turtledoves don't have shells on their backs!" whispered T.O.M.

President Hanson rubbed her chin, "Hmm, my heart says to let him off but seeing as my head does the talking I'm going to say he had 10 seconds before he's outta here! 10…9…8…7…6…5…"

Just then the door opened and there stood Dr Sprocket, looking calm and confident, "Never fear, the Doctor is in!" he declared.

He walked over to the weights, took them in both hands and pulled, and once again they didn't budge, "Nrrrrr…just give me a minute…almost got this…" suddenly his eyes flashed red and his voice became deep, almost growl-like, "UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS!"

Suddenly his arms got larger and he lifted the weights up with ease, lifting them several times before dropping them on the floor and rubbing his hands in satisfaction, "Well, Madam President, how did I do?"

"Doctor, you've passed with flying colours!" she beamed, "You're top of the board in this team."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," he said, before kissing her hand and walking out the room with his fellow monsters, leaving a rather blushful President.

* * *

The monsters entered the lounge and Dr Sprocket made himself some coffee mixed with grease.

"Gotta give it to ya, Doc," said Fang, jumping on the sofa, "That was an impressive display back there!"

The robo-doc laughed, "Well, I've always considered taking up heavy metal…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…"

"Hee-Hee, Heavy metal! Cos that's a type of music and you're made of metal!" laughed T.O.M.

Dr Sprocket rolled his eyes when they flashed red again, "…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…"

"Sooooo…Doctor, tell me, what happened overnight that made you able to lift those weights?" asked Sarah.

"Ahhh, my dear, no need to go all panic stations on me," waved Dr Sprocket.

"It's just that when you do mad science, something…"

"…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…"

"…tends to go badly wrong!"

Suddenly a pair of jet thrusters came out of Dr Sprockets back, making him levitate off the ground.

"Like it is right now!"

* * *

Dr Sprocket led his friends into his lab so as to explain everything, "With my robotic bodies all flawed in design I decided to advance them…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…so I injected a load of highly advanced Nanobots into my system that are going through my super-structure as we speak, eliminating any weaknesses…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…and improving on them. Weaknesses such as lack of strength and apparently the ability of flight…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…"

He showed them a monitor showing the nanobots swarming through his body, eradicating errors and improving them.

"So when does this process end?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, after my system readings are at 100%."

"Doc, these readings say you're at 110%...now its 111%!" said Fang, pointing at the screen.

Dr Sprocket looked at the monitor, "Oh no, the nanobots must have gone haywire and instead…01100101…of fixing my body….UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…they're just constantly upgrading me…UPGRADE-IN-PROGESS!"

Lasers shot out of his red eyes and blew up the screen. The others dived for cover as the mad scientist staggered around, a cannon emerging out of his arm and shooting missiles everywhere.

"Upgrades out of control…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…cannot…01100101…contro l…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…Sarah, help me!" he said, sparks shooting out of his radically altering body.

"What can I do?" she called over the explosions.

"01100101…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…01101101…DELETE ALL LIFEFORMS…01110000…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS!"

"His speech is getting scrambled!" shouted Fang, "He's lost it!"

A minigun came out of his shoulder and he began riddling the lab with bullets, "UPGRADE-01100101-IN-PROGRESS-01101101-DELETE!"

His body was getting more bulky and menacing, his large, strong arms punched through a wall and he took off with his thrusters at full power.

The monsters emerged from under the table, debris lying everywhere, "Panic stations, I just knew it," sighed Sarah, "You guys get some communicators and go after him before he hurts himself…or more worryingly, someone else!"

"What about you?" asked Fang.

"I'm gonna look around here and see if there's any way to reverse what the Doc's done to himself, GO!" she said.

Fang and T.O.M jumped through the hole and took off after the upgrading robot.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Okay, Sarah, you did science at school, now you just have to think crazy science, gotta think like Dr Sprocket does. MWAHA-_Koff-Koff! _Geez, how does he do that every day?"

* * *

Fang and T.O.M began to search the base for the rampaging robot. Fang searched the vents and the mess hall, getting dust on everyone's burgers, whilst T.O.M looked in the lifts, the bedrooms, the rest rooms and the ladies showers, getting a slap or two in the face.

Sarah was going through all of Dr Sprocket's books, there were a lot of them, till finally she found one that was an instruction manual on his robotic bodies. She took it out and read through it, there were so many diagrams and scientific equations that by the fifth page her brain was starting to hurt, "_…when the Y cable is attached to the G motor then the fusion battery will fluctuate and cause output of the induction regulators resulting in a spontaneous discharge of…_Why can't there just be an arrow that points to an OFF switch?" she moaned, she tapped her communicator, "Guys, sitrep?"

* * *

"I'm following something green and wriggly!" said T.O.M.

"That's you, T.O.M," said Fang.

T.O.M was chasing one of his own vines that had fallen behind.

"_Any sign of Dr Sprocket at all?" _asked Sarah.

"Nah-Duh! We searched everywhere," said Fang, "Surely he hasn't evolved a cloaking device or something?"

"_Well just think, if you were a rapidly upgrading robot, where would you go?"_

Fang thought for a moment, "With all those fancy toys he's building there's no way his current power systems could sustain them. He'd need to find a new power source in order to continue functioning!"

"_There's only one place in this facility that'll have what he needs…"_

"Oh god! He's heading for the Central Reactor Chamber!"

The snake grabbed the tomato and they rushed with all haste to the room where the bases main power resided.

* * *

The Central Reactor was the size of a skyscraper, a tall pillar of blue energy that fed power to smaller reactors which in turn powered the base. Dr Sprocket broke through the wall and emerged into the vast chamber.

He was eight feet tall now, his arms were thick and had cannons and blasters on the forearms, his legs had massive pistons for power and his feet had caterpillar tacks on them, his head was more like a helmet now, his mouth plated over and a visor covering his red eyes. He had a rocket launcher on one shoulder and a minigun on the other. He analysed the reactor, "SUFFIECIENT POWER SOURCE-UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS-01101101-BEGINNING ENERGY TRANSFER."

He began to trundle over to the reactor just as Fang and T.O.M arrived, "If he tampers with the reactor not only will he become invincible but he'll destabilize the core and blow us all sky high!" exclaimed Fang.

"That sounds…bad." Said T.O.M, "Let's stop him!"

The monsters lunged at Sprocket and grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping his weapons away from the reactor, "Easy Doc, it's us!" growled Fang, pulling hard.

Sprockets head revolved to look at them, "TARGET-01100101-AQUIRED-01101101-MAXIMUM-01110000 -DELETION!"

He threw them off and opened fire, lasers and missiles flying towards them. Fang and T.O.M were glad they had done the obstacle course now, jumping out of the way and dodging the laser fire.

Fang quickly wrapped himself around the robot and tried to put the squeeze on him but got electrocuted off. T.O.M tried the same trick, not being affected by electricity, but instead he got burned off. Sprocket proceeded to the core.

"We gotta try and get him away from there!" said Fang, "You distract him and I'll take him from behind,"

slid over to Sprockets left and whistled, "Yoo-Hoo! DOC! I just wanted you to know that I was the one that spilt coffee over your papers on the theory of life!"

Sprocket turned to look at him, "01100101-01101101-01110000!"

Distracted, Fang crept behind him and saw tubes that fed into his brain. He drew out his sharp claws and quickly slashed at them, smoke billowed out of the severed pipes.

"HA! Got him!"

Then the tubes healed themselves. Sprocket turned to look at the pale snake.

"Oh that is so not fair,"

"01100101-01101101-01110000!"

Sprocket kicked Fang into the far wall and he crashed through it, lying in rubble.

"_Fang, have you found Doc?" _called Sarah.

"Yeah, but we can't stop him, just keeps talking complete nonsense!"

* * *

Sarah looked through the instruction manual and saw more 0 and 1 scrawled over the pages, "Wait, those are binary codes, computer language,"

She looked up the security feed and wrote down what he had said. Then she went on a website that translated the binary code, she typed in the numbers and the translation emerged.

"Of course, that's what he was saying! I gotta hurry!"

* * *

Fang whipped Sprocket in the head whilst T.O.M wrapped his vines round his legs, but having tank treads on his feet meant he just ran over him.

"YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE-UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS-01100101-01101101-01110 000-UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS-YOU WILL BE DELETED!"

Fang stuck his claws into the robots chest and then sank his teeth into his head, clamping down as hard as he could, ignoring the electric shocks and letting his body go stretchy so he couldn't be pulled off, "Try 'ee ow, owot!" he mumbled.

The robot then used his laser vision and shot him in the mouth, his teeth scratching his head. Fang fell to the floor as Sprocket grabbed him by the tail and threw him into T.O.M, the pair of them landing in a pile of rocks.

"PERSISTENCE IS FUTILE-01100101-01101101-01110000-UPGRADING IS COMPULSORY!"

Sprocket rolled over to the core, his hands outstretched, ready to absorb the power from the reactor.

The far wall burst open and Titana stepped in, "That's enough, Doc!" she shouted. She saw Fang and T.O.M looking battered on top of a pile of rubble, "Are you guys okay?" she called.

"Sarah, he's gonna…fry us all!" groaned Fang.

"Not if I can help it,"

She ran at him, barrel rolling under a fired missile and punched Sprocket away from the reactor.

"…UPGRADE-IN-PROGRESS…"

"Yeah? Well upgrade this!"

She threw a number of silver canisters at Sprocket and they stuck to his chest, the canisters then started flashing red.

"What did you do?" asked T.O.M.

"Those numbers he was speaking? They were binary codes, the language of computers, I translated them!"

"What did he say?" grunted Fang, nursing his aching ribs.

"EMP."

"Huh?"

"An Electro-Magnetic-Pulse. It'll fry the nanobots and undo the upgrades they've made. Those were EMP grenades I threw!"

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

Sprocket was about to fire again when the grenades went off. Multiple EMP bursts all going off at once, frying the nanobots in one go. Sprocket dropped to his knees as his armourments fell off.

Sarah shrank down as her friends walked over to the mad scientist just as the last of his upgrades, his helmet, broke away. The original Dr Sprocket lay amongst a pile of parts that were starting to rust away.

"Ah, back to factory setting. Thank you, my dear!" he said, getting up, "Though my shoulder joint is seizing up a bit, perhaps a small dosage of nanobots could…"

"NO!" they all said.

* * *

**Scream Of the Wild**

The monsters and aliens were gathered in the War Room, looking at something that filled them with fear.

"It's…horrifying!" gasped T.O.M.

"I'm scared!" Sarah trembled.

"I will be having nightmares for days!" said Fang.

General Monger was beaming from ear to ear, never had he looked so happy, "Good news, Monsters and Aliens, because of your fine work these last few months I am giving you the weekend off so as to accompany me on my yearly camping trip!"

"Yay…I think? What's a camping?" T.O.M whispered.

"It's basically tents, campfires, sleeping bags, creepy crawlies everywhere_…under rocks…in your hair…_" Sarah started to shiver, she didn't like insects.

"Sounds…AWESOME!" yelled T.O.M in excitement.

"It sure is! Camping is the ultimate experience in getting away from the troubles of modern life as we know it…as well as preparing for the END of modern life as we know it." Said Monger.

Dr Sprocket raised his hand, "This camping trip? Is it obligatory?"

"Obligatory? No, not really, but I can guarantee that you'll…"

"Then I am afraid I'll have to decline. I installed AI chips to some Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots and it seems they're quarrelling isn't just about who's the better fighter, I have to search the Yellow Pages now for a marriage counsellor. Cheerio." The robo doc then got up and left the room.

Fang then raised his tail, "I gotta pull out also, it's my time of the month when I get my scales waxed. And that sexy Mexican lady, Raquel, is doing the waxing this week,"

"And I am just swamped with more important things to do," said Covertron, "There's this one where I have to breath in…then breath out…"

"Have to keep telling yourself that, huh?" smirked Fang, and the two left the room.

"Now then, any more camp-deserters?" asked the General.

"I will accompany you, General," Sqooty scurried over to him, "This will be an interesting study on wilderness torture and natural torment."

"This just sounds better and better! I'M IN TOO!" cried T.O.M, beaming widely.

Sarah got up, "I'm going to have to sit this one out. Camping was never something I was…"

The door closed on her, keeping her from leaving.

"You are going, Missy." Monger told her.

"But…you let the others leave," Sarah protested.

"As your records clearly state, you were a Modesto Bluebird," he pressed a button on his remote and the main monitor showed a photo of a young Sarah in her scout uniform, her brown hair in pigtails, wearing large glasses and large braces on her teeth.

Sarah grimaced at the reminder of her early days, "Ugh, but camping wasn't my thing! I only sold cookies door to door, that was the only badge I ever got, _and many of the cookies I ate myself…_"

"You qualify, end of. See you at 0400." Said Monger and he opened the door and walked out.

"How did you get that photo?" asked Sarah, "I've never let anybody see that photo!"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, this is Area Fifty-Unknown, we have every single photo on the planet!" he grinned.

Sarah tried shaking that statement off, "No, no, you can't have access to every single photo, right?...Right? General?"

* * *

The sun had not yet risen and the sky was a royal blue. The monsters were outside the base entrance, feeling sleepy after getting up so early. Sarah was in her giant form, it was the only way to carry all her stuff which she had placed in a giant backpack.

General Monger arrived in his eight-wheel desert truck and stepped out, trading his general uniform for a ranger outfit, "Woah there, Missy! That's way too much stuff to take, surely you learnt that in the BlueBirds?" he called to Sarah.

"I told you I only sold…"

"Real campers travel light. Take Sqooty for example," he pointed to the little alien who only had a small backpack, "the little aliens know how to do this correctly,"

"_Doing things correctly'_ is my peoples motto." He smiled as he scurried into the truck.

Sarah shrank down and removed the barest essentials from her backpack and stuffed them into the truck. She got in the front passenger seat, T.O.M and Sqooty sitting in the back, and they drove off into the desert.

As the hours passed Sqooty decided to pass the time by playing eye spy, not realising that the others didn't understand his planets alphabet. Sarah and T.O.M were fast asleep so only General Monger was left to endure Sqooty's continuous game.

Finally they arrived, Monger stepped on the brakes and Sarah and T.O.M flew into the windshield. "We're here!" Monger declared.

"So soon?" Sarah yawned.

"Let's set up shop!"

They unloaded their tents from the truck and started setting them up, T.O.M had brought along a giant plant pot for a tent.

After ages of untangling her tent, Sarah finally managed to get hers set up, "Eureka! Maybe this isn't so difficult after…" the tent then collapsed, blowing up a lot of dust in her face, "Sucked at it then, still suck at it now."

"Chin up, BlueBird," said Monger as he handed her a handkerchief to get the dust out of her eyes, "Your problem here is that your shelter is too…modern, technical, user unfriendly. Now look at Sqooty's, that how a tent should look!"

Sqooty's tent was just a standard ordinary fly tent, he stepped out and smiled at them, "Actually, my tent is far from ordinary, I designed it myself. It has a trans-dimensional system built in that allows a lot more living space so you can enjoy everyday luxuries wherever you go,"

T.O.M dived inside the alien's tent, _"Wow! It's like the TARDIS in here! Ooh, ten screen cinema…shopping mall…amusement park…" _he poked his head out of the tent, "Who wants to try out the restaurant?"

Monger spluttered, "But that's not how camping works!"

"Doesn't camping work better when it is aided by technology?" asked Sqooty.

"No! Camping is so you can get away from technology!" Monger took a deep brief and resumed smiling, "Now, let's begin our fun camping trip by having a fun twenty mile hike…FUN STYLE!"

* * *

It was nearing midday as the campers walked through the desert, the sun was making T.O.M's tomato head sweat.

Sarah had other things on her mind, "So…you don't really have every photo in the world, right?" she asked the General.

"Course we do. It's in the best interest of national security." Said Monger.

"But that's like a trillion, trillion billion photos!"

"I know why you're asking me about this," Monger turned to grin at her, "Don't worry, BlueBird, your girl band days are safe with me."

"That's….I…you…_ugh, thank you, sir._"

Later on the general found a desert spider crawling on the floor, "Check it out, A Desert Tarantula, harmless to humans but can eat up lizards…"

Sqooty checked his compocketer for the correct reaction, finding it he leapt into Sarah's arms. Wondering what had gotten into him she noticed the hairy tarantula on the ground and jumped into T.O.M's arms, not wanting to be left out he jumped into the arms of a cactus, squeaking when the needles pricked him.

* * *

Back at base, Fang and Dr Sprocket were in the lounge, Fang was watching TV and Dr Sprocket was flicking through telephone numbers. The mad scientist looked to the snake, "You've said very little today, how was your waxing?"

"What? Oh, fine! Totally fine! No problems whatsoever! No mix ups between Raquel and Brian the overly touchy china man!" he said quickly.

"Okay, whatever," the robo-doc returned to the phone numbers, "Now, where is Jerry Springer's number?"

* * *

General Monger had just finished his lecture on the Desert Tarantula, which had gotten bored and crawled away, and he turned to find his fellow campers sitting on top of a cactus, shaking.

"C-can we go b-back now?" trembled Sarah.

"I have a needle up my butt!" said T.O.M, "Wait, I have a butt?"

"We could take a shortcut through Death Valley that'll take us back to the base but where's the fun in that?" smiled Monger, "Come on outta that Cactus,"

They climbed down and recovered their nerves.

"Now, where did I put my map?" Monger said to himself, feeling inside his pockets. Then he noticed T.O.M was wiping himself down with his map.

"What, I cut myself from those needles, I'm catsupping!" he showed Monger the map that was covered in red sauce, it was now unusable.

"Never mind, I have my trusty compass, we can use…where'd it go?" Monger couldn't find his compass anywhere.

The tarantula had nicked it and was now using it to find his way out of the desert.

"So…we're lost?" Sarah asked.

"Nah, as long as we have the sun in the sky, I can get my bearings and find our way back easily. Now let's see…"

The General began walking east, looking upwards the whole time. Then he walked off a small cliff and into a field of cacti. "YOW!"

"Come on, guys! Follow the leader!" said T.O.M and he jumped off the cliff after him.

"Or we could use the gps on my compocketer to find our way back?" Sqooty asked Sarah, showing a map of the route on his computer tablet.

* * *

Night had fallen and the campers were back in camp, Monger's smile was a distant memory as he sat steaming, covered in cacti needles and roasting a marshmallow over a campfire. Sqooty however was using technology to roast his, "I find a compressed hyper laser much better to roast things than using methods created by cavemen." He smiled.

"That is the way the campers have always roasted marshmallows and darn it that is how they'll be doing it to the end of time!" snapped the General.

"Right on, General!" said T.O.M as he gulped down his 2 litre bottle of soda in one go. The bubbles came up and he belched, causing the campfire to go up and singe the General and his marshmallow, "Whoopsie,"

Sarah stepped out of Sqooty's tent after enjoying a three course meal in the restaurant, "Wow, I never thought I'd enjoy camping this much! That finger buffet had every single dish imaginable!"

"Sorry about the lack of serviettes," Sqooty apologized.

"Don't sweat it, we are roughing after all,"

Monger had had enough, "This camping trip is a shambles! None of you understand what true camping is all about! I will be camping on my own! And I will have fun, Dagnabbit!"

He stormed off into the night, leaving the monsters and alien alone with their camp. T.O.M called out to him, "So I guess this means I can have your chilli dog then? General? Say nothing if you want me to have it for you….thank you!"

None of them had seen the large, menacing clouds blanket over the star lit sky.

* * *

General Monger had found another camping spot two miles away and had set up another campfire; he warmed his hands by it, the heat making him feel more relaxed, "Ah, this is so much better. Nothing here but me and Mother Nature," There was a rumble of thunder and then the rain came down, putting out his fire, "Godammit, Mother Nature!"

Back at the main camp, the others were all in Sqooty's tent, watching Netflix in the cinema.

"_I don't think I've seen this episode,"_

"_Ooh, this is the finale when he realises he's gotten over his fear of talking to women!"_

"_Toooooom…."_

Lightning suddenly struck the tent and the tent exploded in a blast of blue smoke, the three campers sat in a smouldering crater.

"What…was that?" coughed Sarah.

"A molecular overload caused by the lightning," Sqooty explained.

"Aw, my waffles got burnt!" said T.O.M, holding a plate of blackened waffles.

Back at Mongers camp the wind had increased fiercely, he was holding onto a rock for dear life but the storm had turned into a hurricane and soon he was blown away by the strong winds.

* * *

The others had sheltered under Sarah's ruined tent till the storm had past. The next morning they emerged to see the extent of the damage, Sqooty examined all his belongings.

"The storms lightning has short-circuited all of my technology including the compocketer!"

His computer tablet had a broken screen, melted frame and severed wires sticking out of it.

"Then that means the buffets gone?" T.O.M asked with dread.

"I'm afraid so,"

T.O.M acted as if he was dropping to his knees and then screamed to the heavens, "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

"We need to locate General Monger, he may have been hit worse by the storm," said Sarah.

"Well let's see, is he there…" T.O.M turned 180 degrees, "Nope. Is he here?" he turned 180 again, "Nope. Maybe over here?" turned 180 once more.

Sarah grew giant so she could see farther. She looked out into the distance in the direction the General had walked off last night. There was a canyon a few miles away and something was shining from one of the ledges, she could just make out a figure dangling from the cliff edge, it was Monger.

"I FOUND HIM!"

"Is he behind me?" asked T.O.M.

"No, he's in danger! He needs a safety net, T.O.M!" Sarah said urgently, she picked up her friend and threw him towards the canyon.

Monger was losing his grip, he was down to two fingernails digging into the ledge, "_…always…said…too much…fun'll…kill ya…_"

He lost his grip and began to fall into the canyon.

T.O.M soared through the air till he reached the canyon a few feet below Monger. He spread his vines in all directions till he became one big net, "I gotcha, Sir!" Monger fell through a gap in his net and hit the ground, his hat landed on T.O.M's head, "I saved his hat!"

Sarah and Sqooty eventually caught up to them and saw to Mongers injuries; he had a broken leg, broken arm and a bump on the head. Sarah patched him up as best she could, "There's no way we'll be able to get you back to the truck in your condition," she said.

"And we have no way to call for help or…anything," added Sqooty.

"And the theme park is gone forever," said T.O.M, a tear in his eye.

"I know when a situation is hopeless," said Monger, "There's only one thing for it, you three will have to eat me in order to survive,"

"Oh, we couldn't do that, General!" said T.O.M, tucking a napkin under his chin, "Can I have the left leg?"

"No way!" said Sarah, gathering up some sticks and a rock, "This is a tricky spot we're in but I'm gonna get us out of it!"

"You are?" frowned Sqooty.

"I was a Modesto BlueBird, and even though I can safely say that no BlueBird has ever been in quite a situation like this before, I can do this!" she said confidently, accidently poking Monger in the eye.

"Listen, Sarah, even if you could get us back to the truck and get us outta here, who knows if we'll have enough gas to get us back to base!" said Monger, knowing that he couldn't drive in his condition and Sarah didn't know the route back because she had fallen asleep.

Sarah had an idea however, "_Gas! _I got it!"

"Sarah, what have you got?" asked Sqooty.

"Firstly I'm gonna make a campfire. It's one of the few things I learnt how to do, and even though my first attempt burnt down all of Farmer Jebs crops, I still remember how to make a fire!" she said, rubbing two sticks together and making fire which she then placed in a pile of gathered up sticks.

"Hoo-Wee! We got ourselves a barbeque! Get a branch or something, boys, and you can get a spit-roasted general!" said Monger.

T.O.M was about to fetch a branch but Sarah stopped him.

"Now for step two, you guys will have to look away for a moment," she said.

As they looked the other way Sarah grew big and then took her shirt off. She was so happy that the base had provided her with bras and underwear right now. She then shrank down but her shirt remained large, she then tied the sleeves to the bottom corners.

"Okay, you can look now," she said.

"Er, Sarah, why have you taken your shirt off?" asked Sqooty.

"Seriously? I'm offering dinner, not a show!" said Monger.

Sarah walked over to T.O.M, "Step three, T.O.M, gulp down that bottle of soda I know you have on you,"

"But…I …okay."

He revealed another 2 litre bottle of soda from his body; he unscrewed the cap and then ate the whole thing. He could feel the bubbles slowly coming up.

"Okay, step four; open your mouth, T.O.M!" She carefully picked up some burning sticks from the campfire and threw them into T.O.M's mouth, "Now, quickly get to the shirt and belch into it!"

The tomato slid over to the shirt, lifted up the top layer and belched. The gas and flame filled the tied up shirt and it slowly began to inflate, gradually lifting off the ground.

"That's great, T.O.M, now we need a basket for us to get on!" she called.

Using his vines, he hung on to the gas filled shirt as he rose up and created a large basket of vines beneath him. Sarah and Sqooty helped Monger inside and jumped in themselves.

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a small electric fan, "Can you charge this up, Sqooty?"

"I can indeed."

In no time the little alien had made the fan super powerful and now Sarah could use it to steer them back to the base.

The weirdest looking hot-air balloon in history floated over the desert till it came within sight of the base. After the misery of the day before, General Monger was now having the time of his life, "YAHOO!" he cheered.

* * *

The next day they were all safely back at Area Fifty-Unknown and Monger was patched up from his injuries. He flew into the War Room on his jetpack where Sarah, T.O.M and Sqooty waited for him.

"I am pleased to report, General, that my research on the principals on camping is complete." Said Sqooty.

"Summed up as: Awesomundo?"

"Actually, I have concluded that camping is man's way of reverting back to a simpler time where the most technological achievement was the invention of the wheel."

"As I said: Awesomundo. As it comes to it, when we faced our darkest hour, you three really pulled through. So I am pleased to present you with these,"

He handed each of them a badge that had a symbol of a bluebird with a camp sign under it.

Sarah's mouth dropped open, "A BlueBird Camping Badge!? How?" she squealed, resisting the urge to hug him.

"I know some people who know other people who know some birds who know some dogs who know some people. That's not important, what is is that you earned it. I'm proud of alla ya!"

"I'm so happy right now I can't even describe it!" beamed Sarah, hopping up and down.

T.O.M licked his and stuck it to his head, "Better than any tattoo!"


	12. Special Episode 5

**The Vice Of Vegas**

The monsters and aliens were in the War Room, the alarms were sounding and the lights were flashing red as General I.N. Monger flew in on his jetpack, "Monsters, Aliens, we have an emergency so severe that we are bumping the alert status to Brown!"

He pressed a button on his jetpack and the lights switched from red to brown.

"That serious, General?" asked Sarah.

"So serious that, if possible, it would be Brown with a dash of Red!"

"_Ew…_"

"I miss Code Yellow," sighed T.O.M, "That was a good one,"

"You kidding me? Code Maroon was better," said Fang.

"AS I WAS SAYING! We have got ourselves a major situation!" Monger bellowed, "There is a hostage situation at the McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas,"

"Surely it doesn't take monsters for a situation like this, General?" said Dr Sprocket.

"This is a matter of Global Security! Not just national," said Monger, he pressed a button on the table and the overhead monitor lit up, showing a black and white film of a flying saucer crashing into the ground and then soldiers surrounding it, "In 1947 a UFO crashed on Earth,"

"This wouldn't happen to be the one that crashed in Roswell would it?" asked the Doctor.

"That is classified. The alien spaceship that crashed near a ranch in New Mexico was found to have no life on-board. It appeared to be an unmanned cargo vessel but what was inside it has been giving scientists wet dreams ever since," he pressed another button and the screen changed to show a mysterious cubed object. It was made of 27 smaller cubes that were coloured black and white. They didn't seem to be connected to one another but something was binding them together.

"A truly fascinating artefact," gasped Sqooty.

"It's beautiful," said Sarah.

"_Something of tremendous power maybe…_" Covertron said to himself, stroking his moustache.

"They called it the Rubiks Crystal. It's been going all over the world and has been in the hands of the finest scientists to try and determine what it is; to this day they've drawn a blank, even India."

"How come it's never come here? The place that deals with aliens?" asked Fang.

"The news of the crash went round the world, in order to keep the governments quiet about the existence of extra-terrestrials it was agreed to let them have a look at the Rubiks Crystal first. It's taken 65 years but finally it's our turn to have it,"

"I believe I can uncover its secrets, General," Dr Sprocket said.

"It is an extra-terrestrial object, aliens should observe the crystal," Sqooty insisted.

"So what's going on, General? Why the alert?" asked Sarah.

"The crystal was being transported by private jet under armed guard. They arrived at the McCarran International Airport where they were intercepted by the Equinox Group,"

"Equinox Group?"

"Terrorists for hire. Somehow they found out about the crystal and its location. They were literally waiting for it to arrive at the airport; they overpowered the guards and took the crystal. The authorities were quick to respond and surrounded the area, stopping all flights from taking off. The terrorists are currently holding the entire terminal hostage; we have some CCTV footage before they shot out the cameras,"

The monitor to the left turned on and showed security footage of four masked men in black clothing holding rifles, firing at the ceiling and getting everyone to drop to the ground and not move. One of them was carrying a silver, metal suitcase that had the crystal inside. Sarah could see the faces of many hostages, all of them scared, all of them…

She suddenly jumped to her feet, making her friends jump, and stared at the screen with her eyes wide, "Becky…"

"Becky?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"My cousin!"

"You have a cousin?"

"Of course she has a cousin," said Monger, pressing another button and the right screen turned on, showing a profile of a girl with short black hair, blue eyes and freckles, "Rebecca Ivy Miller, daughter of Joseph and Alexandra Miller, 27 years of age and a professional photographer. Area Fifty-Unknown has files on everybody before you ask."

"Oh God," breathed Sarah, looking at her scared cousins face on the screen, "We have to go, right now!"

"Hold on, missy, we need a-"

But Sarah ignored the General and ran out the door, her friends ran after her.

"-in that case. To the hangar!" Monger finished.

The General flew out the room, followed by Sqooty. Before he left the room, Covertron contacted his superior, "It seems an unknown alien energy source has been kept secret on Earth, it could help our cause, grand Coverlord, I'll report back later,"

* * *

Dr Sprocket programmed the autopilot and once everyone was on-board the jet they took to the skies and made their way south-east towards Las Vegas. Sarah sat quietly in the cargo hold, anxiously twiddling her fingers. Fang sat next to her, "Don't you worry, we'll get those masked creeps no problem,"

"It's just…I haven't seen my cousin since before…before all this!" she said, "We've always been so busy, her with her photography work and me with THIS. When we were little we were inseparable! I don't even know is she knows that I'm a monster now…" she dipped her head; Fang could understand what she was feeling.

"You think she won't see you as her cousin anymore, that you've changed too much?"

She nodded slightly.

Fang smiled and put his arm around her, "If she's anything like you then she'll accept you no matter what, and she'll be just fine."

"If they've hurt a single hair on her head I'll feed them into a jet turbine." She said darkly.

* * *

In half an hour they arrived over Las Vegas, the airports runways were littered with grounded planes, their passengers all evacuated and taken to safety. The carrier jet hovered over an open area near terminal 1 and landed.

General Monger exited first, followed by the monsters, then the aliens.

"Right, we have to be smart about this, these guys are packing firepower and we can't risk charging in there," Said Monger.

"Leave it to Team Monster, General," said Sarah, "We'll show them what they've gotten themselves into."

Inside the terminal all the hostages were on the ground, heads dipped and trying not to cry as the masked men patrolled the area, guns in hands. Some people had to comfort others, telling them that it was going to be alright.

In the middle of the area, the ringleader was on the phone, making his demands to the police chief outside, "…and if we do not have a helicopter waiting outside for us in five minutes then we start executing the hostages, one…by…one,"

The three other men walked around the area, keeping an eye on the hostages, making sure they didn't try anything clever. One of them walked round a corner, out of sight of the others, he walked forward a few feet then a large scaly tail came down from above, wrapped around his neck and choked him into unconsciousness. Fang dropped down silently from the ventilation shaft and motioned for the hostages nearby to remain quiet.

Another man had gone down the escalator to the baggage claim, nothing was coming through and the room was empty, all hostages had been moved upstairs. As he looked around he got a tap on the shoulder, he spun round and saw T.O.M waving at him. He had come in through the conveyer belt.

"S'up!"

The man opened fire, unloading his rifle onto the monster. Then he stopped, from the wideness of his eyes you could tell he was in shock. T.O.M had eaten all the bullets, they hadn't gone through his head, instead he swallowed them all like candy.

"Wow, we've only just met and you're giving me food? You're awesome! BRO-FIST!"

He punched the man in the face and he fell to the floor, out-cold.

The third man was just walking past a coffee shop when a bronze robot wearing a torn lab coat came around the corner. He aimed his gun at Dr Sprocket who held out his hand, as if offering a handshake.

"Greetings, I'm the doctor, you must be the patient…"

The mad scientists arm opened up and his many gadgets began dismantling his gun. Soon the gun was in bits, the man still acted as if he had a gun in his hands.

"…you appear to have a severe case of the night-nights,"

He lifted his other arm and a spray nozzle emerged from his wrist, it emitted a cloud of orange gas and the man fell to the floor.

The leader, unaware of his associates' demises, was still talking on the phone, "Okay, you've had five minutes, now…" he cocked his rifle, "…people are going to die."

"NOT TODAY AND NOT BY YOU!"

The man turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a red shirt and pants standing in the main doorway.

The hostages all turned to look at her, whispering amongst themselves, many of them knew who it was. In one crowd, Becky Miller peeked between two people and saw who it was.

"_Sarah…?_"

"So the cops decide to send a little girl to stop the Equinox?" laughed the man.

"You're going to let these people go and hand over the suitcase!" Sarah said firmly.

The man laughed even harder, his smile showing through his balaclava, "That is so cute! Thinking you can stop us? Guys, take care of the little blonde," he called out. He waited but his friends didn't show, "Guys?"

Whilst he was distracted, the suitcase started lifting into the air by itself and floated away. When he looked back at the seat where the case was he suddenly went as white as a sheet.

"Where'd…where'd it go?" he looked at a nearby hostage, thinking they had taken it, he aimed his gun at him, "WHERE IS IT?"

The room suddenly went dark; he turned around and saw he was now in the shadow of the blonde girl who had just grown enormous. He realised now who she was.

"This little blonde has suddenly become a very BIG problem for you now!" she said, crouching to avoid hitting the ceiling.

The man dropped his gun as her fellow monsters appeared, carrying the unconscious men with them. Sarah brought her giant hand towards the man and gave him a slight flick of her finger to his chin; it was strong enough to send him flying into the air and land on T.O.M, joining his unconscious associates.

The hostages all got up and cheered the monsters for saving them. Sarah shrank back down as the cops entered the building, they cuffed the criminals and led them away; they also tended to the people who had been traumatized by the experience.

Becky made her way through the crowds; the monsters were in the middle of the room, being congratulated. Sarah was being offered many hugs, handshakes and autographs when she heard a familiar voice.

"_SARAH! SARAH! SARAH!_"

She looked through the crowd and saw a black haired girl, wearing a white shirt with a panda on it, making her way through. She dived into the mass of bodies, trying to make her way through, till finally the two girls reached each other and embraced. Holding each other tightly.

"_I can't believe you're here,_" said Becky.

"_I'm so happy you're safe,_" said Sarah.

* * *

Elsewhere Covertron was making his way out of the terminal, caressing the silver metal suitcase now in his possession. The plan was to retrieve the suitcase from the masked man and hand it to the General, but the alien had other ideas.

"Once I've figured you out there will be nothing to stand in our way! _Haa-Haa! Evil laugh-Evil laugh!_"

He then passed through a security gate and the suitcase set off the alarm. The alien jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor, the suitcase falling on his head. General Monger and Sqooty walked over to him.

"Nicely done, squid-features," said the African-American General, picking up the suitcase, "Knew there was an upside to keeping you around."

Covertron just groaned.

Monger handed the suitcase over to Sqooty, "Take this back to the jet and wait for Dr Sprocket to return. I'll feel a lot safer once this thing is firmly locked away in our facility."

Sqooty saluted and carried the suitcase back to the jet.

* * *

Back at the terminal, most of the hostages had been evacuated, just leaving a few cops, the monsters, and Becky who was sitting in the waiting lounge with Sarah.

"That. Was. Awesome!" she said.

"You're okay with me being…?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Girl, I've known since your graduation day, my mom and dad know too, not sure about the grandparents…they've probably been told but you know how forgetful they are?"

"So….I don't scare you?"

"Scare me? Cuz, you've been kicking ass and taking names with these superpowers you have! Saving the world on a daily basis, I'm proud to call myself your cousin!" said Becky.

Sarah smiled with relief.

"What's it like? Turning into a fifty foot powerhouse?" she asked her.

"When it first happened it hurt, like I was being stretched out, my resistance is probably what made it painful. But the next time it happened I didn't fight it, after that it felt so good, unlike anything I'd ever felt. Since then with my new size-shifting abilities it's just a quick rush of adrenaline and I'm able to get the best of both worlds,"

"So are you strong enough to lift a plane?"

"I tried, once I was able to lift two! Dr Sprocket welded two together with a large metal pillar and I used them like weights, lifted both of them up."

"Bet you no longer worry about watching your figure?"

"Actually, that's a little bonus thrown in, I'm the same weight I was the day I first became Titana and no matter how much I eat I don't put on anything."

"Don't tell the women of the world or they'll want to know where they can get some Titana juice!"

The two girls laughed.

"So what are you doing in Vegas? I thought you lived in New Jersey?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I've been hired as an official photographer for a wedding here. As Vegas weddings go I give it two weeks…"

"I'm sorry I don't come and visit it you…it's just, you know, government stuff…"

"Well, seeing as we're in Sin City and you just saved an entire airport, how about we go out and have some fun like the good old days?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on, you earned it, the Miller girls back together again! I've already got all my luggage so I'll just drop it off at my hotel and then the night is ours!"

General Monger then flew into the room, "Sarah, the suitcase is secure, it's time to head back,"

Sarah stood up, rubbing her arm, she wasn't used to asking the General for favours, "Erm, General, could I perhaps…hang around here a little longer?"

Monger frowned at her.

Sarah started to squirm, "It's…just…"

Becky stood up next to her, "Please, General, we haven't seen each other in years! I'll keep an eye on her, promise," she then gave him her sad puppy eyes.

The General found himself caving in, "Alright, 24 hours. We'll send a private jet to come collect you,"

Sarah saluted, "Understood. Thank you, sir,"

The General flew off, the other monsters accompanying him.

Sarah looked at Becky, impressed, "You still got it,"

"These eyes got me through college, Cuz! Now, I got my camera, let's go have fun!"

She took Sarah's hand and they left the airport, heading into the city, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

Becky found her hotel and dropped off her stuff before the pair of them headed for a local restaurant and stuffed their faces, Sarah proving her inability to put on weight by eating food Adam Richman would have trouble eating. Afterwards they strolled down the streets of the city, eventually ending up in the Las Vegas Strip. Many tourists spotted Sarah and started taking photos of her.

"Ugh, no getting away from it," she grunted.

"Hey, you got it, flaunt it," grinned Becky, "They want a shot, go give them one,"

"I'm not much of a poser,"

"Come on, when we were little you wanted to be a model and I was the photographer pretending to snap you coming down the 'catwalk',"

"We were kids!"

"What's wrong with bringing out your inner kid again? Live a little!" she encouraged her.

Sarah took a deep breath and grew right in front of everyone, some jumped back in surprise, others cheered and started to take more photos, including Becky.

"How's this, Cuz?" she called down.

"Great, but do it like you did back then, pose!" Becky called back.

So Sarah placed her hand on her hip and ran her other hand through her long golden blonde hair. She batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips; she could hear wolf-whistles and see an increase in camera flashes.

"This is awesome!" said Becky, "You're a natural!"

Sarah tried not to blush as she pulled another pose; the attention she was getting was getting her excited.

"How about more of an action shot?" she asked Becky.

"Sure, what you got in mind?" Sarah then picked her up, "Wow, you really are strong!"

"Please, you're as light as a feather to me. Now as you said: let's have fun!"

The giantess walked down the strip to the Treasure Island Hotel and set Becky in front of the building, before her was the Sirens Cove, a pirate show to attract the tourists, it had a pirate ship and everything. It was currently closed as Sarah waded into the water; it barely came up to her knees.

"How's' this?" she asked.

"That's perfect! You pretend to be the goddess of the sea and you're about to bring your wrath down on these scurvy pirates!" instructed Becky, getting her camera ready.

Sarah pulled different poses, pretending to attack the ship without touching it; she didn't want to break anything. When they were done they moved over to the Mirage hotel, its fake volcano bubbling away, they did some more photo shoots there, getting some tourists involved by pretending to be attacked by Sarah, Queen of the Savage Lands. They went to the Paris hotel where Sarah pretended to climb the replica of the Eiffel Tower. And then finally the New York-New York Hotel where Sarah struck the same pose as the model of Lady Liberty.

The giantess' appearances had been a huge publicity increase for the Strip and people were coming from all over the city to see her. Sarah had shrunk down after a hard days modelling and had begun the exhausting exercise of signing autographs for people from all over the world.

"_Fang would've loved this…_" she thought.

Eventually she managed to slip away from the crowds and return to Becky who had been taking her photos from a high wall. But when she got there, there was no sign of her.

"Becky? BECKY?" she called but there came no reply.

Then she saw her camera lying on the ground, no way would she have left this behind. As she went to pick it up she saw tyre marks on the road next to her, someone must have abducted her when she wasn't looking.

She looked all around, no sign of her or the car anywhere, her body filled with dread as the sun slowly set. She had to think, to concentrate, no way was this a coincidence, getting taken hostage twice in one day. _What if there were members of the Equinox group OUTSIDE the airport?_ She thought, _And they saw me leave with her? They're using her to get to me! Oh God, Becky!_

She looked around again, with only a pair of elevenses for clues she couldn't work out where they had taken her. It was then she noticed a shady looking man wearing dark clothes on the other side of the road, he was looking right at her. When he saw her looking back at him he turned away, exposing a tattoo on his neck: **春分**.

Sarah knew enough Japanese to know what that meant, "HEY YOU!"

The man ran off and she pursued him. Dodging traffic as she crossed the road and gave chase.

The man was a faster runner than her and she couldn't grow big or else she could trip on a parked car or hurt someone. The man then took a turn down some back alleyways in order to lose her, Sarah reached the alleys and stopped, she couldn't hear the sound of feet running so she knew he was hiding somewhere.

She slowly walked into the dimly lit alleyway, the sounds of the Strip now distant. When she was about halfway through the alley the man jumped out from behind a dumpster and took out a knife. Sarah tried stepping back but the man grabbed her arm and held the knife against her throat.

"You really don't want to do this," she said.

"O'es, an why is at?" he asked.

Sarah grew big, grabbed him and then thrust him through a wall. The man was only spared because her fingers bore the brunt of the impact but her grip was getting tighter.

"Because I'm not nice when I'm being threatened!"

She noticed the owners of the apartment she had just punched a hole through; they were sitting on the sofa about to eat some pizza that was now covered in dust.

"_Sorry, my bad_," she said, she pulled her hand out of the apartment and held the man tighter, "Now I'm only going to ask once: Where is the girl your people took?"

* * *

Becky was tied up and had bruises on her face, she was in an abandoned warehouse, the machinery that used to be in it had long since been removed, there was nothing but rust and weeds lying around now.

She was smacked in the face again as her interrogators stood around her, there were six of them, the muscular one was the leader of the Equinox, "Your little gang of freaks have made quite the mistake in crossing the Equinox,"

"Oh my heart bleeds for you," she muttered.

She was punched in the face again, she spat out blood as the leader walked up to her, "There're only so many times I can ask before my patience is wasted,"

"Assholesayswhat?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I believe she is trying to be clever, sir." Said the one hitting her, and backhanded her.

"Now: What is the location of the silver suitcase? What have those monsters done with it?"

"I told you: If I knew, I still wouldn't tell you."

"I don't believe you. You were seen with one of those freaks outside the airport, you know them thus you knew where it is." He said.

"Screw you…Sideways!" she spat.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Do you still breastfeed off yours?"

"Very witty, this one," laughed the leader, "It'll be a shame to cut such a wicked tongue out of that pretty little head," he leaned forward and grinned at her.

Using what strength she had left she head-butted the man in the face, he staggered back holding his broken nose as the others held her in place.

"Kill her. Kill her now!"

Just then there was a massive quake that shook everyone off their feet. Then four large fingers burst through the side of the wall and then another set of fingers emerged the other side.

"You losers are in for it now," Becky smirked.

With a sudden jolt the roof was torn away and towering above them all was the giant form of Titana. She could see Becky's blood stained face smiling up at her, the sight of what they had to her filled her with rage.

"Holding people hostage is one thing, abducting people is another, but no one…NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!"

She slammed her fist down on the ground and the men all went flying upwards; they then fell to the ground with a bump, breaking a few bones. Sarah gathered them all up, grabbed a long steel girder and bent it around them, stopping them from getting away.

"Hey, Cuz, quite the entrance," smiled Becky.

Sarah shrank down and ran over to her cousin, "Oh my god, look what they've done to you!"

"Ah, it's nothing! Get some beers down me and the pain'll be gone," she laughed.

Sarah untied her and helped her up, "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine; they only went for the face. Seems they've never been near a ladies private regions before," she called over to them.

* * *

A short while later the police arrived and took the Equinox away in handcuffs. A medic was treating Becky's injuries; a worried Sarah sat next to her.

"She'll be just fine, there's nothing broken," said the medic.

"Thank you." Said Sarah and he walked off to treat one of the men who had a broken leg. "I'm sorry," she said to Becky.

"For what?"

"Getting you into this. If I had just gone back then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Hurt? Have you never been to a St. Patricks day party? Drunken fights everywhere, I'm used to getting into scraps,"

"Still, it's my fault you got hurt," she said, her eyes watering.

Becky took her hand, "Cousin, when I was taken I was never afraid, do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because I have you for a cousin. A girl who can kick six asses at once. I knew I was going to be rescued by you, you're this world's hero, and mine."

Sarah looked at her cousin and gave a tiny smile, "Oh, I have something of yours," she handed her camera back to her, "It's okay, they didn't break it,"

"See, everything worked out alright in the end, those Escalope dudes have been taken off the streets for good! If we hadn't come out here, me getting captured and you stopping them then who knows what harm they could have done."

"I suppose so,"

"And, despite the bruises, this day has been fun! And I couldn't have had it without you, my bestest cousin in the whole wide world!"

Sarah and Becky hugged each other as the stars appeared in the night sky.

* * *

The next morning Sarah was at the airport, her flight home had arrived. Becky's injuries were healing up nicely and she still had a wedding to photograph for. She took one last photo of Sarah and then hugged her goodbye, "We must do this again sometime," she said.

"Probably not in Las Vegas," suggested Sarah, "And I got another family waiting for me back at base, I'd better get going all they'll be fighting all over the place! But I will come back and see you again,"

"Right on, the Miller girls all the way!" smiled Becky.

Sarah waved her goodbye and left.

"I'll see you around, Cuz," she smiled to herself, "You can count on that,"

* * *

Sarah walked into the monsters lounge where she found Dr Sprocket and Sqooty looking through multiple test findings spread all over the table. Sqooty's antennas were red with frustration and Dr Sprocket was pulling wires out of his head as he banged his head on the table.

"Hey, guys, everything alright?" she asked.

Dr Sprocket looked at her, "What? Oh yes, perfectly fine, my dear. Everything fine, hunky-dory, nothing that makes me want to rip my own brain out because I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS CONFOUNDED CUBE IS!"

"This artefact makes a mockery of my superior intellect by not providing me with any answers," said Sqooty crossly.

Sarah shrugged and looked over to the sofa where Fang and T.O.M were wrestling for the TV remote.

She just gave a crooked smile, "_Just like family._"


	13. Special Episode 6

**Area Fifty-Unknown: The Lost World**

The large conveyor belt was used to carry heavy cargo and vehicles through the facility via the main transfer corridor. It was a vital part of the bases operations…until it broke down. General I.N. Monger called in engineers to fix it but they couldn't figure out what was wrong so he resorted to calling the good, yet maniacal, Dr Sprocket. He welcomed the change of challenge after being continuously confounded by the Rubiks crystal; this was something he knew how to do.

Dr Sprocket was under the main conveyer loading platform, tending to the gears that made it move along the track, "I swear, they've had some cowboys in here,"

His fellow monsters were on top, not sure why he had called them here seeing as none of them knew anything about mechanics.

Fang tapped his foot impatiently, "Can you hurry it up, Doc? This is seriously cutting into my gaming time!"

"As soon as I've got this thing up and running again you are free to go," the mad scientist called from underneath.

"Well I hope you get it working again soon," said Sarah, since the conveyer broke down the General had her carrying all the heavy equipment around the facility, her arms were starting to ache from lifting one heavy thing after another.

Dr Sprocket scrambled out from underneath the platform, "The repairs are now done but it requires testing to see if it's working properly, that's why I brought you here, as cargo," he said, climbing onto the platform, "My dear, if you could go into Titana mode then we'll be able to see if this thing can take heavy cargo again,"

"You watch who you're calling 'heavy'!" scowled Sarah.

Nevertheless she went big and knelt down on the platform. Dr Sprocket walked over to the control box and turned on the conveyer, there was a whine that got louder as the whole thing powered up. "So far so good," said the robo-doc, he then grabbed the red lever and slowly moved it forward; the platform shuddered and whirred till gradually it started moving.

"Seems to be working," said Fang, losing patience, "Can I go now?"

"I'm late for my mud bath!" complained T.O.M.

"Fine, I'll just take the thing up to full power and see if its 100%." Said Dr Sprocket, he pushed the lever up to max and the platform groaned and whined even louder.

Sarah gripped the sides of the platform; she had a bad feeling about this.

Then the platform began to pick up speed, it got faster…and faster…and faster! Soon it was going past 70 mph!

Dr Sprocket held onto the controls as Fang and T.O.M were blown back into Sarah's stomach, Sarah was now holding on for dear life, her cheeks blowing out from the speed.

"Shut it down, Doc!" she hollered over the roaring wind.

"The controls stuck!" cried the mad scientist, his feet leaving the ground as the platform shot past 100 mph. His fingers slipped off the handle and he went flying, Sarah reacted quickly and caught him, placing him with Fang and T.O.M who were pressed against her torso.

The monsters rocketed across the facility, they bashed past tanks and crates lying in the way and staff had to jump aside before they got flattened.

They soon found themselves heading for a dead end; a large blank metal wall was coming towards them. They closed their eyes as the platform collided into the wall and punched right through it, and then through another wall and then another till they ended up coursing through a dark corridor. The platform was damaged and had greatly slowed; Sarah placed her hands on the floor on either side and slowed the platform to halt.

They rolled off the platform, the wind knocked out of them.

"Welcome to Dark & Spooky Station!" announced T.O.M before getting a smack across the head.

Dr Sprocket inspected the damage, "Hmmm, seems there was too much charge in the motors, I'll need to correct that,"

Sarah shrank down and looked around, she was in an area she had never seen before, the corridor seemed archaic, covered in cobwebs and weeds. Panels were missing and there were loose cables everywhere.

"Guys, where are we?" she asked.

Dr Sprocket looked up and took a look around himself, "Well, I'll be…"

"Doc?" Fang looked at him, "Is this…"

"Our first prison!"

"First prison?" Sarah frowned.

"My dear, we're about three miles away from Area Fifty-Unknown, THIS was the original facility where all monsters were locked up, Area Fifty-Secret." Explained Dr Sprocket.

Sarah looked around again, "This was the original base?"

"Yep, then about thirty years ago the base was extended into Area Fifty-Unknown and this section was closed down, sealed away, forgotten," said Fang.

"But apparently the conveyer tracks were still connected and we punched right through the barriers sealing it off from the main base," said Sprocket.

"Just look at this place," said Fang, kicking over a loose panel, "Falling to pieces,"

"That is the reason why a new base was built next to it, Fang," said the robo-doc, "Area Fifty-Secret was originally a secret storage facility before being upgraded to monster prison, it was already past its prime,"

"So where abouts are we?" asked Sarah, "These corridors resemble the old prison cells we were kept in," she shivered at the reminder of her first night in monster prison.

"These are indeed the cell blocks we were kept in, us and our former cell mates, our rooms are a bit further down," said Dr Sprocket, he took out a control panel and hotwired the electrics. There were several explosions overhead as many light bulbs blew out but some managed to flicker on, creating a small amount of light for them to see ahead.

They slowly walked down the vast cell block till T.O.M stopped and dived into the closest room, he emerged seconds later holding a small plant pot, "I found my old room, this was my first bed!" he said ecstatically.

"Aww, you were so tiny," said Sarah, looking into the tiny pot.

"We were quite different back then, my dear," said Dr Sprocket, "T.O.M an infant, Fang not yet devenomized, me running on clockwork…"

"We wound him up constantly!" joked Fang.

They reached a balcony that looked over a yawning chasm; they could see numerous other buildings in the darkness, some floors still had functioning lights whilst others were crumbling away.

"This area seems to have gotten quite unstable over years," said Dr Sprocket, his scanners examining the infrastructures.

"Hey, guys!" called T.O.M, "I found our old mess hall!"

They followed the tomato into a small musty room with upturned chairs and rotten wooden tables; there was a circle on the wall that indicated where the dart board used to be. The kitchen had been stripped bare but that didn't stop T.O.M looking for anything to eat.

"Many a day we would sit in this room, quietly chatting about our next escape plan," Sighed Fang, "Then Captain Monger would ruin it all,"

"Yes, and if it wasn't him then it was the Warden!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Warden?" frowned Sarah.

"A large mechanoid built to patrol the base when Monger had to leave for a mission, he also patrolled at night, I can still hear the thumping of those giant metal feet as he slowly made his way through the cell block. Ensuring none of us would ever leave this place…ever!" Dr Sprocket trembled at the memory, shaking some bolts out of his body.

"What happened to this 'Warden'?" asked Sarah.

"Stored away when the base was shut down, Monger felt it was unnecessary to keep him around with the new bases' security. He's in here…somewhere." Said the snake.

"Speaking of which…where's T.O.M?" called Sarah.

They looked around but their tomato friend had disappeared.

"Oh crumbs, if he gets lost in here we'll never find him again!" said Fang.

They went outside but couldn't see him down either way of the corridor, Dr Sprocket took out three earpieces from his lab coat, "If we split up we'll be able to find him quicker,"

Sarah and Fang took an ear piece and went separate ways to look for T.O.M in the facility that time forgot.

* * *

Fang walked down the corridor that led to a storage hangar, he entered it and found T.O.M digging through piles of rubbish, "T.O.M, what are ya doing?" he asked him.

"I just remembered something…which is surprising seeing as I don't have a brain, and when I remember what it was again I'll let you know what it is!" said T.O.M as he tossed aside crates, barrels and glass jars.

Fang communicated with the others to let them know he'd found him when T.O.M called out from the mountain of rubbish, "Eureka!"

He emerged, holding a spanner.

"You remembered a spanner? Seriously?" the snake looked at him.

"Yeah, I just can't remember what it was for. Oh, but I also saw an old friend in there!" said the tomato. He went back inside, Fang accompanying him. The snake stopped in horror when he saw the huge bulk of the Warden, he had a cloth covering half of him and the parts showing were dusty and covered in cobwebs. The Warden looked like a giant metal gorilla with its skin painted in the colours of a soldiers uniform.

Fang slowly backed away as T.O.M waved his hand in the Wardens face, "Hel-loooo? Anyone home?"

"T.O.M! Get away from that! That thing is dangerous! Don't you remember?"

"Ah, don't worry about it," T.O.M assured him, "He's completely harmless, aren't ya?" he gave the robot a hard bang on the head and suddenly it started to whir and creak.

_(Systems…re…starting…)_

"Oh fang-flaming-tastic! RUN FOR IT!"

The snake and the tomato ran out the room as the Warden started to move, throwing crates and dismantled turbines out of its way. Its rusty body screeched as it looked around, its visual sensors refocusing. It saw the two monsters scarper out the door.

_(Monster escape in progress...initializing apprehension…)_

And it marched out the door, breaking the doorway as its huge frame was too big for it.

The two monsters ran as fast as their legs/vines could carry them, they could hear the loud stamping of feet coming after them, and it was getting louder. They reached the abandoned science lab where Sarah and Dr Sprocket had regrouped.

"T.O.M, what have we said about wandering off on your own?" Sarah asked him.

T.O.M thought for a moment, "Can't remember. But look, I found a spanner!"

"Not now, T.O.M!" yelled Fang, "We've got company!"

The Warden punched through a wall, rock flying everywhere, and saw the four monsters standing before him.

_(You will be returned to your cells…resistance will be punished…) _It then noticed Sarah, _(New monster detected…you will be apprehended in the name of national security…)_

"I think years of neglect have loosened a few screws!" said Fang.

The Warden charged at the monsters but they dived to one side, he continued on and ran into a wall.

"Not very bright, is he?" said Sarah.

He then recovered and grabbed hold of Sarah, his grip was tight on her.

_(Captain Monger orders all monsters be remanded in permanent custody…you are never to leave…)_

Sarah looked at her friends, "Get that platform working again! I'll handle this!"

"My dear, you do realise he was built to tackle any kind of monster…"

"GO!"

Her friends ran back to the conveyer platform. The Warden saw them running off, _(Prisoners resisting arrest…in-pursuit…)_

Sarah thought big thoughts and grew, the Wardens hold was strong but her enlarging body was enough to prize her out of it. She scrambled back and stood to her full height, dwarfing the Warden, "Now then, soldier, that's no way to treat a lady!"

The Warden pulled a baton out of its back, Sarah gulped.

_(No prisoners are allowed to escape…you will be returned to your cell…)_

* * *

The monsters arrived back at the conveyer platform; it was twisted and had come off the tracks. Dr Sprocket inspected the damaged motors underneath, "It's completely smegged! Even if we can get this thing back on the tracks there is nothing to power it!"

"I have a spanner!" said T.O.M.

"I see two." Muttered Fang.

Just then the floor behind them erupted and Sarah appeared, her body covered in bruises, "Geez, that cymbal-bashing monkey sure can whip!" she groaned.

The Warden pounced on top of her and brought her arm behind her back, _(Resisting arrest added to charges…sentence standing at two months solitary confinement…)_

Sarah used what strength she had left in her aching arm to throw the machine off her; she then punched the Warden deeper and deeper into the wall. Dust started filling the dimly lit corridor as cracks started to appear in the walls and ceiling, plaster fell and electric cables sparked.

"My dear, you have to stop! The foundations are unstable, you'll bring the whole lot down on us!" called Dr Sprocket.

Sarah stopped punching and just seconds later the Warden emerged, unscathed, and flew at her, punching her squarely in the middle of the face. She fell back against the opposite wall, holding her nose. She wasn't sure if the machine had broken it but it sure did hurt like hell.

As she shrank back down the Warden produced his baton again, looking ready to strike the final blow.

"Woah, he's not supposed to strike a target that's down!" said Fang, "He's gone haywire!"

"He's gonna kill her!" cried Dr Sprocket.

Sarah was still holding her nose, pressed against the wall as the Warden came closer, his baton raised.

"I got a spanner!" T.O.M declared, "Now for the next part of the plan!"

"What plan?" asked his friends.

T.O.M bounced over to the machine and landed on top of him, he then dropped the spanner down the gap between his neck and shoulders. There was a clank and then a grinding scream followed by smoke pouring out of its body.

_(Danger…internal jam…system blockage…emergency shutdown…emergency…)_

Sarah grew big again and thrust her leg out, slamming the Warden against the opposite wall; he exploded and fell into tiny pieces.

T.O.M bounced back to a gobsmacked Fang and Dr Sprocket, "Right, now the next part of the plan was…I forget,"

"Plan? T.O.M, what are you talking about?" frowned Dr Sprocket.

"The escape plan. The one where I disable the Warden by dropping a spanner in his works. I remembered what it was that I've just forgotten again."

The mad scientist slapped himself on the head, "Of course, one of our old escape plans, we were going to try that one but then the facility was closed down. Coming back here must've reminded T.O.M of it!"

"Good thing too," said Fang, poking the remains of the Warden.

"Hey, Doc, could you repair the platform with all these new spare parts?" asked Sarah.

"Just watch me, my dear," he said, taking out his multi-purpose tools.

And in a short while the robo-doc had fashioned a new engine that would get the monsters safely back to Area Fifty-Unknown, he took out a blowtorch and welded it to the back of the platform. Sarah straightened the bent platform and placed it back on the track, "All aboard!"

They climbed on and Dr Sprocket activated the engine, making sure not to go to full power, "When we get back I think I should inform the General that a few important walls need to be resealed, a bit stronger next time,"

"Hmm, sometimes there are things that are best left forgotten." Sarah said wisely.

As the monsters rode away from the derelict Area Fifty-Secret, the head of the Warden was lying under a pile of rubble, its eyes flickering slightly.

_(…es…escape…in…pro…progress…)_

* * *

**Drawing of upgraded Dr Sprocket now on DeviantArt.**


	14. Special Episode 7

**Parental Guidance**

It was Wednesday afternoon and it was time for the monsters' workout session in the gym. However they didn't feel much like exercising, T.O.M was gorging on a bag of popcorn, laughing at something he couldn't remember. Dr Sprocket was in stand-by mode, going through all his files and seeing if there was anything he could delete in order to make room. Sarah was in her giant form, using a can of red paint and a roller to paint her toe nails with one hand and using her other hand to arm wrestle Fang. The mutant snake was using his tail, wrapping it around her arm and giving all he could to beat her, his face was sweating and his eyes scrunched up.

"_...rrr…must be…feeling tired now…rrr….right?_" he grunted to her.

Sarah looked over at him, "Oh sorry, I didn't know we'd started…"

She threw her arm down with ease and Fang went flying across the room and landed in the swimming pool. Sarah tried not to laugh as she returned to painting her nails.

As Fang scrambled out of the pool the main door opened and General I.N. Monger flew in, he saw his monsters lounging around and his face went livid, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHUCK NORRIS IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he bellowed.

The monsters all jumped to attention, Sarah bashing her head on a low hanging light.

"I ordered you monsters to take your daily exercise and instead I find…" he saw Dr Sprocket was still in stand-by mode so he pressed his head down hard and switched him back on, Dr Sprocket leapt at the sudden reactivation and the sight of an angry General before him, "…instead I find a bunch of slackers!"

"In all fairness, Sir," Fang spoke up, "It was their fault!"

"What?" spluttered Dr Sprocket.

"I wanted to do arm wrestling whilst they were all lying around being lazy!"

"And I beat you without even trying!" Sarah reminded him.

The monsters started arguing amongst themselves, forcing Monger to use the high-pitch resonator that he activated from a switch on his jetpack controls. The monsters all stopped shouting and held their ears. When the noise stopped they all looked back at the angry general.

"That does it, y'all running laps round the base outside till I say you can stop," he said quietly.

The monsters looked at each other, not sure if he was joking.

"You think I'm kidding? GET MOVING RIGHT NOW! ON THE DOUBLE! H'YAH!"

The monsters quickly saluted and ran out the door, Sarah running into the wall after forgetting to shrink. She shrank down and stumbled after her friends.

* * *

Outside it was nearing 120 °F and the monsters were on their 9th lap of the base. The heat was getting unbearable and Sarah felt the soles of her sneakers were going to start melting. Dr Sprocket had to continuously oil himself in order to keep going as Fang collapsed with heat exhaustion.

"No more…" he wheezed, "…I got sweat in my scales!"

General Monger flew over to him and lifted his head up, "I'm the boss around here and when I say you can stop, you can stop. But I haven't told you to stop so keep going!"

As Fang tried desperately to get back on his feet, his tail whipped through the sand and tripped up his friends, making them all fall flat in the sand.

"In all my years of service I have never seen such an incompetent, unruly and bone idle bunch of…"

_HONK! HONK!_

A bus appeared down the road, the General landed next to the exhausted monsters who were taking this moment to regain their breath. Monger scratched his head; he hadn't been informed of any visitors coming today.

The bus pulled up and the door opened, when the General saw who was on the bus he automatically started up his jetpack, "ExerciseoverRETREAT!" he said quickly and flew back inside.

"Strange. I've never seen the General like that. He appeared almost…petrified!" Said Dr Sprocket.

"Him? Petrified? What could possibly scare the man of iron?" said Fang, arching an eyebrow.

An elderly woman of African-American decent stepped off the bus. She had thick glasses and short white hair. The quite short woman hobbled over with her cane and squinted at the monsters, her thick glasses making her eyes look twice as big, "Well, what are you waiting for? You're baggage boys, aren't you? Fetch my bags,"

"Erm, madam, you're not in a hotel," Dr Sprocket told her, "Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Course I am! Don't tell me where I am and where I'm not!" she snapped, brandishing her cane.

Sarah stepped forward, "Excuse me, madam, but who exactly are you?"

"I don't give away details to baggage boys, and girls apparently," she said, squinting even harder at Sarah, "Just get my bags!"

They pulled several large bags off the bus and had T.O.M carry them back into the base. Surprisingly, though being partially sighted, the old lady seemed to know exactly where to go around the facility. The monsters followed her as she walked into the War Room where General Monger was hiding behind a chair.

"So there you are."

"Momma Monger!" he exclaimed.

T.O.M dropped all the bags as the monsters stared wide-eyed between the General and his 'mother'.

Fang's jaw moved up and down before finally getting a sentence out, "This is your…mother?"

"Of course I'm his mother! What, ya think he was hatched?" said Momma Monger.

"We're sorry," said Sarah, "It's just, the General never really mentioned you before,"

"Oh hasn't he?" she glared at her son, "Ashamed of yer mother, are ya?"

"N-no, momma, it's just…"

As his mother gave him an ear bashing the monsters all huddled close to discuss this revelation.

"That has gotta be the oldest human in history!" whispered Fang.

"I still can't believe he has a mother!" said Sarah, "You just can't imagine the super tough General to have a mother, and be afraid of her!"

"You think she brought snacks?" asked T.O.M, looking hungrily at the bags.

Mrs Monger was poking her son with her cane, "Look at ya, thin as a rake! You've not been taking care of yourself! I thought I taught you better than that! Clearly this job of yours is making you neglect your health! Don't you want to live to a ripe old age?"

"Ma, I'm 90!" he protested, "And I have a facility to run and 'special' soldiers to train!"

"Always an answer for everything. Your father shoulda beaten more sense into ya! I hope you treat these soldiers of yours better?"

She looked back at the monsters through her thick glasses, seeming to forget they were there, "My goodness, Ian, they're all as thin as paper! And look at this one!" she pointed at Sarah, "Wasting away!"

Sarah raised her hand "Uh, actually…"

"Good grief, you have young girls in this base of yours? What kind of organization are you running here?" she asked her son.

"Ma, you know that's classified and speaking of which…how'd you find me here?" asked Monger.

"Well you never visit me so I decided to visit you instead. I asked that President of yours and she very kindly pointed me this way. Or she did once I agreed to let go of her ear."

"_Maaaaa!_" groaned Monger.

"Now, you and your soldiers can take my bags to my room then we can have a loooooong talk," she said.

General Monger motioned his monsters to pick up the bags, as they went to grab them Mrs Monger grabbed Sarah's arm, "It's a boy's job to do the heavy lifting, dearie. Let them do it." She said.

"Oh…okay."

"You stay here, I'm gonna make sure they don't drop anything important." And she hobbled out the room with the boys all carrying her luggage down the corridor.

* * *

Once Mrs Mongers stuff had been unpacked, in the quarters normally used by the President when she visited, she went around the base with her son to see how he did his job, General Monger trying his best not to let her know that it was a base that housed monsters and aliens.

"Straighten your posture!" she told him, "You always slouch!"

"I do not!" he protested.

"You do so! Ever since you were a nipper. Oh, and a right little hooligan you were then too! I remember when you were a baby and running around the house, refusing to wear your diaper because it 'itched' too much and you preferred to go around naked,"

"_Ma, not in front of my men_!" he said quietly.

"Oh, grow up, you big girls blouse! No one's going to know about that,"

The monsters were secretly watching from the overhead catwalk, trying not to laugh at General Monger's humiliation, "Best. Day. Ever." Sniggered Fang.

Just then, to General Monger's alarm, Sqooty scurried up to them, "General Monger, I am pleased to announce that I have completed my report on the common banana,"

"Sheesh, this base of yours is a mess! You've got children's toys lying around," said Mrs Monger, poking the little alien with her cane, "Where'd you get this one from? Japan?"

"Ma, that is not a toy!" said Monger.

"Well it has no purpose lying around here." She said, she then picked Sqooty up and tossed him into a passing trash can pulled by Scruffy the Janitor.

Monger just rubbed his eyes, "Perhaps you'd like a visit to the mess hall? You must be starving?"

"Finally! Took you this long to suggest that, huh?" she said and followed her frustrated son down the hallway, looking momentarily up at the overhead catwalks, he could've sworn he heard laughter.

* * *

In the mess hall the monsters walked in to find the General and his mother having lunch, they pretended they had just been doing a practice drill, and they sat down with them. Being short sighted, the monsters figured it would be okay to hang around with Mrs Monger for a while, and see if they could wind up the General.

"So, Mrs Monger, quite a handful was he?" asked Dr Sprocket, smirking. General Monger was trying his best not to shout.

"Oh, he was, when he finally got married I thought my job of looking after him was done. What is it now? Third wife?" she asked him.

"Fourth." He said quietly.

"Never one to commit to a relationship. How I raised such an incompetent, unruly and bone idle child is beyond me." She sighed.

"Funny. That's what the General said to us," Said T.O.M.

"Surely there must be something about him your proud of?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, was he good at ballet or something?" Fang asked hopefully.

"Well, you should've heard him in choir when he was a teenager. He could hit those high notes like an angel." Mrs Monger smiled happily.

The monsters tried their best not to burst out laughing as the Generals face went red.

"So where's desert?" asked Mrs Monger.

"We don't serve desserts on Wednesdays." Said the General.

"Well no wonder you're so skinny," she then got up and cracked her fingers loudly, "Stand aside, Momma Mongers in da house!"

She marched into the kitchen, or tried to with her cane, and got to work with whatever she could find with her short sighted vision. In no time she had made a large batch of cakes for them to eat, "Monger Muffins! My own recipe!"

The monsters tried them, Dr Sprocket sampled a small piece and ran it through his scanners, and their taste buds exploded!

"My word, Mrs Monger, these are gorgeous!" said Sarah with a mouthful of muffin.

"I've never tried anything so delicious!" said Fang.

"I want fourths!" said T.O.M, eating the rest from the plate.

"Mrs Monger, you are truly the genius of the cooking department!" declared Dr Sprocket.

"It's a mothers way, you have to keep your children's energy up, make them big and strong and ready to face that big wide world!" she said, hands on dodgy hips.

"Mmmm, General, you must have been lucky to get these all your life?" said Sarah as she tucked into another.

"Aye, I'm proud, I've always been proud of my Ma." He said softly.

"Aww!" smiled T.O.M.

His mother smiled and hugged him, "That's the kind of talk I like to hear from my little Ian Neville Monger."

The monsters all started to choke, beating their chests to clear their wind pipes.

"Neville?" spluttered Fang.

"_Shut it!_" Monger growled quietly.

* * *

Later on, Mrs Monger hobbled back into the War Room, she had been looking for the Ladies rest room but took a wrong turning. Her son was having a 'word' with his 'soldiers'.

She found Covertron hovering around a control panel, he was trying to find the codes for the nuclear missiles. Due to her poor vision she thought the wicked alien was just one of the staff.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Covertron spun around in alarm, "Wasn't me! I was set up! It's all lies I tell you!"

"I was looking for the bathroom?" she said.

"Oh, well you're in the wrong place! Now if you don't mind, I'm busy!" he said, returning to the control panel.

"Could you at least point me in the right direction?"

Covertron just jabbed a finger in a random direction, keeping his attention on the computer. Mrs Monger saw he was pointing to some long black panel, her blurry sight not able to make out what it was.

"Hmm, must be one of these fancy techno-toilets I keep hearing about?" she said, she hobbled over to the panel and found a set of buttons, she pushed one.

_RED ALERT! EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED! SECURITY SET TO MAXIMUM!_

"Huh, bit over the top for a toilet," she thought.

Covertron panicked and made for the door but flew into it as it shut.

Across the facility doors were closing, red lights were flashing and lasers were switching on down every corridor, making it impossible to move anywhere.

The monsters and General Monger ran out of the mess hall and into a minefield of deadly lasers.

"The emergency lockdowns been activated!" said Monger.

"That's bad, right?" asked Sarah.

"If it's not deactivated in ten minutes then it goes up a notch, flooding the entire base with toxic gas to kill off intruders!"

"Then that would kill all the staff too!" Fang pointed out.

"The staff would make their way out of the base in an emergency but all the doors have sealed shut. Someone in the War Room must've pressed something they shouldn't have!" said the General.

"Then we've got to get to the War Room and deactivate the alarm!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Only one thing wrong with that," said Fang, pointing at the maze of lasers down every corridor and every door sealed shut.

"We trained for situations like this!" said Sarah, fist in palm, "Time to put that training to good use!"

General Monger broke out his emergency jetpack from an emergency glass case and re-joined them.

"Monsters, Go!" declared Sarah.

Fang weaved through the laser maze with his super flexibility, T.O.M and Dr Sprocket dismantled themselves and rolled under the burning red beams, General Monger carefully negotiated his way through the maze from above using his jetpack. Once they had reached the other end of the corridor they came to a sealed metal door, Dr Sprocket took out a mirror and projected the nearest laser into another, causing a feedback that shorted out the rest down the corridor, leaving the way clear for Sarah. Sarah grew big and charged at full speed towards the door, ramming her arm into it and breaking it down.

"Nice work, Monsters!" said Monger, "One roadblock down, nineteen more to go!"

They repeated the process again and again as they progressed towards the War Room, along the way there were a few slip ups due to weariness. By the time they reached the entrance to the War Room they were all out of breath and covered in burns, Dr Sprocket was missing an eye and General Monger's jetpack was smoking.

He landed and tried to open the door but it to was locked, "Darn it!" he banged on the door and shouted, "Whoevers in there, OPEN UP!"

"_No need to shout, I'm not deaf!_"

"Ma?"

"_I don't think I've found the restroom?_"

"Ma, get outta there! The base is gonna be flooded with gas!"

"_It will be if I don't find the restroom!_"

"Gross," muttered Fang to the others.

"Ma, get out here now!" Monger ordered.

"_I can't find the door handle!_"

"Just press a butt-No, Don't! Press anything and it could make the whole base explode!"

"But we've got to do something or everyone's going to die!" said Sarah, she was so exhausted she didn't think she had another Titana change left in her.

"_People are going to die? Did I press something I shouldn't have?_" asked Mrs Monger.

"You pressed the lockdown switch! It's gonna kill everyone if it's not turned off!" said her son.

"_Hold on, I'll turn it off!_"

"No, Ma! Don't press anything!"

"_If people are going to die then I've got to stop it!_"

"Ma, there's too many buttons and you don't know which—"

_LOCKDOWN LIFTED…POWER…SHUT…DOWN…_

The red lights switched off, the sirens stopped and the War Room door opened. There standing in the doorway was Mrs Monger holding a cable plug.

"M-Ma? How did you?"

"I may not know how to work machines but I still know how to unplug things." She smiled, "Oh, and by the way, you may want to have a word with this ugly fella, he's the one who directed me towards the button," she poked the groggy Covertron on the floor.

The General and the monsters all glared at the alien, "We'll be having a little talk with him later," said the General.

* * *

A few days later and Mrs Monger's bus had returned to take her home, but not before she had made many more Monger Muffins for T.O.M. She stood outside the base entrance with her son and the monsters.

"Well, I gotta be heading back, I don't want to be late for bingo night!" she said.

"I'm sure you don't," chuckled her son, "If you ever want to visit again…"

"I'm sure you've got your hands full looking after all these monsters and aliens?" She smiled.

They all stared at her with their mouths open.

"What? I'm short sighted, not stupid. And nor do I have a problem with my sense of smell,"

The monsters looked at T.O.M, the tomato sniffed himself then sheepishly looked at the others, "It's been a long day!"

Mrs Monger gave her son and kiss on the check, "I AM proud of you, Ian, you know that,"

"I know. Goodbye, Ma,"

His mother climbed back on board the bus and it drove down the dusty road and out of sight.

General Monger stood silently for a moment, then he turned to his troops, "Right, exercise time! Ten laps around the base!"

The monsters all groaned, he was back to his normal self.

"Oh, but General…." Sarah moaned.

"I wasn't talking to you four," he said, looking past them. They looked round and saw Covertron wearing a tracksuit.

"This…is…absurd!" he said as he staggered forwards, "Let me have my hoverchair back!"

"Not until you've done your ten laps! Now get going! H'YAH!" the General ordered.

The alien wobbled on his pencil thin legs as he slowly began his first lap, the monsters rolling on the floor with laughter.


	15. Special Episode 8

**Creepy Critters in the Crops**

"Crop circles!" said General I.N. Monger.

He pressed a button on the desk and the overhead screens began playing slideshows of various crop circles from all over the world.

"In these dire times it is necessary to make sure that mankind has enough food to go around, difficult when they're continuously ruined by these alien landings!" he said.

Sarah raised her hand, "But I thought crop circles were man made?"

"Indeed, or by natural causes like a dust-devil, or willy-willy as they are also known?" added Dr Sprocket. Fang and T.O.M sniggered when the Doc said 'willy'.

"They ARE manmade as long as we pay the right people to tell the press that they are the ones who did it! These freakish symbols made in fields are in fact alien spaceships landing on our terra firma!" said Monger.

"Then why has no one ever seen a spaceship?" asked Fang.

"Cos any witnesses are either passed off as 'cuckoo' or we have their memory erased of the whole event so as not to cause alarm. These alien ships always land at night in various locations so we're unable to locate them, by the time we do they've gone and all that's left is the markings they left in the wheat, rapeseed or otherwise."

"So why bring this up now?" asked the robo-doc.

"Because since the last report we've got two aliens with us to identify and stop these visitors illegally parking on our planet." Said the General, pointing at Covertron and Sqooty.

"Surely you're not suggesting that I wander through some disgusting field like an animal just to find something that may or may not appear?" sniffed Covertron.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. And as our alien ambassador you will be going on this mission or I'll be downsizing your quarters!" Monger growled.

"Do not worry, General, for I am already working on a way to locate where the next illegal landing will occur." Smiled Sqooty as he typed on his compocketer, "I have narrowed down the search to a large area west of Fairfield, California. That's the best I can do."

"Good enough, alright y'all, move out!" Monger ordered.

* * *

They all left the War Room and made for the hangar. As they waited for Dr Sprocket to prep the jet, Fang got a tap on the shoulder; he looked round and saw a man with a bushy moustache and holding a mop.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Scruffy…the janitor." He said in a gruff voice, "So you lot all going to find crop circles?"

"How did you know that?" asked the snake.

"I'm Scruffy…the janitor."

Fang nodded, not knowing why seeing as that wasn't really an answer.

"If you're hunting aliens in cornfields then I'd be careful if I were you," Scruffy said.

"Really? Whys that?"

"It's not only aliens that hide in the fields at night, surely know ghosts hide there too?"

"Ghosts? Seriously? That's ridiculous,"

"As ridiculous as the existence of monsters and aliens? I'm tellin ya, there is many a strange goings on in a lonely field at night. Strange lights, terrifying sounds, ghostly shapes hiding in the crops,"

Fang just shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Don't say I never warned ye, have a pleasant evenings, all of ya," he said and pushed his mop and kart out of the hangar.

At last the jet was ready and they all climbed aboard. The jet rolled out of the facility and took off into the evening sky.

* * *

By the time they landed the sun was nearing the horizon and the stars were starting to show. They had landed in an open field with cut grass being blown about in the breeze. Sqooty took out his compocketer and began scanning the area, "These crop circles mostly occur in vegetation that is of a high nature, the only field that is suitable for this is the one over that hedge,"

They all scrambled over the nearby hedge and immediately landed in a vast field of corn; the only one who could see over the top was Covertron as he hovered over it all.

"How are we supposed to find these aliens in all this?" mumbled Sarah, getting a mouthful of corn.

"We'll have to stakeout here till they arrive," said Monger.

"That's IF they arrive?" said Dr Sprocket.

"You want us to hang around in this field all night?" spluttered Sarah, not liking this idea.

"Take separate areas of the field and keep in contact, I'm gonna monitor everything back on the plane," said Monger and he scrambled back through the hedge, leaving the monsters and aliens alone in the darkening cornfield.

Sarah rubbed her arm and gulped, it was spooky out there but she knew they had a job to do, "Okay guys, take separate corners of the field, report anything suspicious," she told her fellow monsters, they saluted and headed off, "Sqooty, you stay here and use your compocketer to continue scanning for anything out of the ordinary, and Covertron…"

Covertron looked at her with a very bored expression on his face.

"…just hover around or something."

And with that she waded into the field till she was out of sight.

* * *

The sun was now gone and night had fallen, there was only the moonlight to help them see and the only noise was the wind blowing through the field.

Fang stayed at his corner of the field, every sound and movement had him on edge, he had placed his earpiece down on the ground as it was uncomfortable. He stretched up for a better view of the field; it was over a mile in diameter. In the distance he could just make out Covertron hovering around an area a few hundred feet away and he could also see lights in the far corner, probably Dr Sprocket using his eyes as head lights.

Then he heard a distant roaring sound, he returned to his normal length and looked all around, "Hello? Anyone there?"

No one replied.

"I should warn you, I am dangerous!"

An owl hoot made him jump.

Then the roar returned and it started to get louder and louder and louder. Then to his left he could see two bright yellow eyes coming towards him, he had found the source of the noise and it had found him.

It was heading straight for him, he looked around and decided the best thing to do was to make a break for it inside the cornfield. He took off, leaving his earpiece behind, as the thing chased him into the corn.

He pushed past corn after corn, several of them whacking him in the face, he looked back and saw those bright lights were getting closer and the roar was getting louder.

He was gasping for breath as he came to an opening in the middle of the field. As he looked back he bumped into something that knocked him to the ground, he looked up and saw a large mysterious figure wearing tattered clothes and a wicked grin, he screamed so loud that his voice became high-pitched.

As he got back up the mysterious object crashed its way into the clearing and stopped right in front of him, Fang was trapped between a snarling object and a dark figure.

"Hey Bro!" came T.O.M's voice. The roaring stopped and the lights went out, the object was in fact T.O.M riding a tractor, "Looky what I found!" he smiled.

Fang placed his hand on his chest; he looked around and saw he had run into a scarecrow.

There was a rhythm of deep booms and soon the giant Sarah appeared over the crops, Dr Sprocket emerged from the other side, his eyes on full beam.

"Guys, what happened?" asked the giantess.

"What happened? T.O.M nearly made me jump out of my skin!" Fang yelled furiously at the tomato.

"Dude, if you could see your face right now," T.O.M chuckled as he pointed at the livid snake.

"Okay, T.O.M, sweetie, no tractors or any loud noises from now on, we need the aliens to do that," Sarah told him.

"Aw, okay, it's just so boring though," he sighed.

"Sqooty and Covertron haven't anything to report yet," said Dr Sprocket, checking his inbox.

Fang felt his ear, "Dang it, I left my earpiece back where I was. I'll go get it," he huffed and made his way through the clearing T.O.M had made.

T.O.M had jumped out of the tractor and was now sizing up the scarecrow, "You lookin at me? You wanna piece 'a me?"

Just then Dr Sprocket's antenna flashed red, "It appears I have mail,"

He pressed a button on his arm and Sqooty's voice came over his inbuilt loudspeaker, "_Monsters, my scans show an extra-terrestrial signal heading for the field, it appears to be heading for the center of the…_"

Suddenly there was a bright light from above and the monsters looked up, tying to shield their eyes from the light. Whatever was casting the light began descending on them till it landed smack in the middle of the field, crushing the scarecrow. It was a 2 meter wide disc shaped like a decagon and it had flashing red lights on all sides.

Dr Sprocket scanned it with his sensors, "No way is this thing capable of carrying life,"

Sarah shrank down as the aliens made their way through the field and joined them, Covertron's moustache covered in corn after secretly snacking on the crops.

Sqooty walked all around the small alien ship, then he noticed what looked like a barcode on the bottom. He scanned it with his compocketer and the details came up on the screen.

"It appears to be a vegetation trimming device that uses lasers to cut down lengthy plant life to a suitable size." He said.

Dr Sprocket blinked for a second, "You mean….a lawnmower?"

His friends looked at him, puzzled.

Sqooty nodded, "Indeed, this one is the Hyperslasher 3000 model, the latest product, selling for 2000 doolybars on Space Amazon." He said, checking the product details on his compocketer.

"What's it doing here?" asked Sarah, "What's a lawnmower from space doing in the middle of a cornfield on Earth?"

"Sqooty did say it is the latest model," said Dr Sprocket, "Perhaps they send new designs here to test them, to show their customers how efficient they are?"

"Plausible, on many worlds there are species that have their own moon gardens. It's quite a lot of lawn, they'll want to know what they're buying can handle the job," said Sqooty.

"So you're telling me that every crop circle on the planet was part of a marketing campaign for space lawn mowers?!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Quite ingenious if you ask me." Said Sqooty.

"Hooray, big whoop," said Covertron dully, "Mystery solved, can we go now?"

T.O.M slid over and knocked on the top of the Hyperslasher, "Hello? Anyone home? If there's nobody in there, say so,"

The red lights lit up and the whole thing began to hum, the Hyperslasher then began to rotate as it hovered towards the crops. The red lights then began emitting small lasers that easily cut down the corn without setting it alight.

"I believe that T.O.M has just activated it," said Dr Sprocket, "It won't stop now till it's completed its demonstration."

"No way, no one's using our planet and our crop fields as their personal advertising space!" said Sarah. She then grew big and stomped over to the Hyperslasher as it slowly glided through the crops it was cutting.

She grabbed hold of it and lifted it up out of the field, she tried to crush it but it began vibrating in her large hand.

"I feel I should've mentioned that it has an in-built anti-vandalism bonus feature?" said Sqooty, just finishing reading the product details.

The Hyperslasher fired a laser that was much larger and far hotter right into Sarah's face. She let go of it and stepped back, her hands on her face, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That really burns!"

The Hyperslasher then shot at her feet, making her topple over and land on top of the corn, flattening all that was beneath her.

The monsters and aliens looked in horror as the space lawn mower glided towards them. Covertron backed away from the group, "I'm not with them! Zap them! It's their fault!"

But the Hyperslasher began advancing on them, shooting a hail of lasers at them. They turned and ran through the cornfield as the lawn mower chased after them.

* * *

Fang slowed trudged out of the field, feeling embarrassed that he had been scared by a tractor and a scarecrow. All that bravado and he ended up screaming like a little girl. He then found his earpiece and picked it up. As he put it in he could hear screams coming from his fellow monsters, he looked back and saw commotion going on in the fields. He could hear a noise different to the one he heard before, this was something new!

He ran back into the cornfield, trying to follow the noises but they seemed to be coming from everywhere. Then he found Sarah on her back, still giant, and not moving. He stretched over to her face and clicked his fingers.

"Sarah? Sarah? Yoo-Hoo! Wakey-Wakey!" But she didn't move. He then lifted her eyelid and stared right into her giant blue eyeball, "Come on, girl! Snap out of it!"

But still nothing, it seemed she had been stunned by something. He stood on top of her head and stretched upwards to get a better view, not far away he could see his friends being chased by some strange floating metal frisbee shooting lasers at them.

He jumped off the giantess and looked around for something to use against it. He then saw the tractor. He hopped into the seat and started up the engine, it roared and clanked into life, it was old and rusty and spouted smoke as it started up but the snake revved it as he moved off.

Dr Sprocket, T.O.M, Covertron and Sqooty all ran as fast as they could through the endless corn, T.O.M eating his way through. When they returned to the clearing they found Fang heading towards them in the tractor.

"Guys! Get outta the way!" he called.

They dived to one side as the Hyperslasher and the tractor began their game of chicken. Fang gripped the steering wheel tightly as the Hyperslasher hovered towards him; to Fang this was the ultimate showdown, a true test of steel, who would chicken out before there was a head on collision resulting in widespread carnage and destruction.

"RAAAAWR!" he cried out.

To everyone else it was just an old tractor going 10 miles an hour towards a floating disc moving at about the same speed. It was rather anti-climactic when they finally came into contact with each other and all that happened was a slight _bump!_

The tractors engine revved but neither seemed to have the power to out-push the other.

The space lawnmower then began burning into the tractor with its lasers, hitting the fuel line and making the whole thing explode. Fang soared through the air and landed on top of T.O.M, providing a soft landing.

"That'll surely ruin the warranty," said Sqooty, looking at the burning wreckage before them.

Fang stood proudly before the fireball he had made, "Once again, Mr Fang-tasitc saves the day!" he grinned.

Then, out of the fire, the Hyperslasher emerged and began shooting its lasers once more. As they dodged the enemy fire a giant fist came down on the space lawn mower, crushing it to pieces once and for all.

"And once again, Super Sarah saves you keister!" said the giantess, having just recovered from being stunned.

"_Monsters, Aliens, situation report, what's goin on out there?_" came Mongers voice over the communicators.

"It's a long and ugly story, General," Dr Sprocket replied, flicking through the smouldering wreckage, "But I don't think we'll be getting any more crop circles for a while,"

"Don't forget that alien technology aided you in this mission to prevent further vegetable vandalism?" Covertron pointed out.

"And murdering moustaches," said Dr Sprocket, pointing to his face.

Covertron felt his upper lip and felt one side of his moustache had been shaved off by the Hyperslasher. He flew back to the jet in despair, followed by Sqooty.

Sarah shrank down and looked around, "You don't think they'll mind the damage that was done, do you?"

The cornfield was ruined; over two thirds of it had been crushed, cut, burned or trampled.

"Pfft! They should be thanking us, now there won't be any more crop circles ruining peoples crops," said Fang.

"Gotta admit, that lawnmower from space really had me frightened back there," said T.O.M.

"Not me, I knew there was nothing scary in these fields. It would take a lot more than some silly ghost story from a janitor to scare me," Said the snake.

As they returned to the carrier jet, a silvery figure appeared in the middle of the cornfield, it was the ghost of a farmer, _"Oo's bin mucking around on me land?"_


	16. Special Episode 9

**Two Heads Are Sometimes Better Than One**

Dr Sprocket was in his lab, tinkering with various items on his work bench including a stop watch, a car battery and an old, wet sock. He was just sending a couple of jolts through the sock when Sarah came in.

"Hey, Doc, everything alright? We haven't seen you in days,"

"Nothing to worry about, my dear. Just working on something,"

"Uh, please don't tell me you're still working on that Rubiks Crystal? Face it; no one can work out what it is! Even Sqooty gave up on it; T.O.M said he saw him weeping into his pillow because of it!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but there has never been a scientific impossibility that I haven't failed to solve!"

"Teleportation."

"Okay, apart from that one."

"Doc, just give it a rest,"

"I can't, not until my latest scientific creation is complete! MWAHAHAHA!" he cackled and then returned to his work bench. Sarah walked over to him and looked over his shoulder; the mad scientist was using the gizmos (consisting of blowtorches, screwdrivers and sticky tape) from his forearms to put the various pieces together.

"What exactly _is _it you're working on?" she asked.

"I'll show you soon enough. Could you get a jar of honey for me? I keep it in the refrigeration unit; I need something sticky to keep this together."

"Sure,"

She walked over to a large refrigerator that had equations scribbled all over it. She pulled the door open, peered inside, screamed and slammed the door shut again. Dr Sprocket spun round to see Sarah pressed against the refrigerator door as if trying to stop something coming out, her eyes were wide and her face was drained of colour.

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Doctor, why do you have a dead body in your fridge?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Sarah. It's just me in there." He said, and then smiled.

Sarah just blinked, whatever colour was left was now completely gone from her face.

"Many years ago, when I transplanted my brain into a robotic body my organic body was left idle so…"

"YOU KEPT IT IN THE FRIDGE?!"

"It was better than taking it down the rubbish dump. I knew that someday I might require something else from my original body, other than my brain,"

Sarah looked down his body then back up again.

Dr Sprocket opened the refrigerator door and inside was a slim middle-aged man with slick brown hair and a thin moustache. But Sarah could see that the back of his head had been completely removed. Dr Sprocket took out a jar of honey that was next to the frozen cadaver's ear then closed the door again.

He went back to his work bench and began assembling the bits together, "I started getting an idea based on my previous work with T.O.M's P-Brain, if I could put an organic brain into a robotic body then why not put a robotic brain into an organic brain?"

"Y-you're going to make a brain for your original body?" she spluttered.

"If there are two of me working on this Rubiks problem then it'll be a piece of chrome cake. And I'm not 'going' to make it, my dear, I've made it! MWAHAHAHA!" he turned around and showed her the finished product, a bronze capsule shaped like a brain with wires coming out the bottom and front, "I call it: the Dlh024!"

"Why?"

"Just thought it would make it sound intelligent. I've used my own brain as a template so it thinks and acts just like me, it's basically me cerebellum in robotic form. All I have to do is weld it into the back of my skull and we should be ready. Want to watch?" he asked, holding a blow torch.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go throw up now," and with that she ran out the room with her hand to her mouth.

* * *

Two hours later Sarah returned to the lab, she had finished being sick and had been explaining to Fang and T.O.M what the doctor was doing. When they walked down the ramp to the main lab area they stopped in their tracks.

In the middle of the lab was an operating table with the thawed out cadaver lying face down on it, the remaining hair had been shaved off and the artificial brain inserted into the back of the skull. Dr Sprocket was screwing down the metal lid so to cover up the hole in the cranium.

"Ah, fellow monsters, just in time." He said, seeing his friends staring at him.

"You weren't kidding!" Fang muttered to Sarah.

"Oo, who's the bald guy?" asked T.O.M, jumping down and staring at the body.

"He's me, T.O.M." said Dr Sprocket.

T.O.M looked at the doc and then at the body, then the doc, then the body, then the doc, then the body, "Say wha…?"

"Just stand back and witness the resurrection of ME! MWAHAHAHA!" the robo-doc stood by the control panel and pulled the switch. Electricity shot everywhere and struck the body, making it jump in the air and land back down on the table.

Everyone took a step forward, looking at the body with baited breath.

"_Muuuuurgh!_"

"AAAAAH!"

Sarah jumped into Fangs arms as the corpse slowly sat up and looked around the room, its eyes as pale as its skin. It looked at Dr Sprocket and tilted its head, "Urh graaah eeeurggg!"

"Stop fooling around, man!" said Dr Sprocket and he slapped him round the face.

The man held his cheek and rubbed it, "Can't I have a little fun after being dead for over 50 years?" he asked.

The monsters glared at him, the corpse was alive! It actually spoke, and its voice sounded exactly like Dr Sprockets!

He jumped off the table and stretched, "Ah, it'll take a while for the ligaments to fully defrost, not to mention the lack of use after all these years. Oh, but where are my manners? How do you do?" he held out his hand and the white sheet covering him fell off, though he didn't seem to notice.

Sarah covered her eyes as T.O.M tried not to laugh, "Er, Doc, your recharge socket has shrunk!"

Dr Sprocket picked up the sheet and covered his body over again, "It's just the cold! Don't mind them, they're not used to seeing two brilliant minds in the same room," he said to him.

"It's quite alright, now if my new artificial brain is up to speed, your name is now Dr Sprocket?" he asked.

"Indeed it is." Sprocket said proudly.

"Wait, so what was your name before?" asked Sarah, climbing out of Fang's arms.

"Yeah, we thought that WAS your name?" said the snake.

"Alas my original name was lost with my body, my name is Dr Magnus Rusty Springer." He said.

"Why exactly did he have it changed?" Sarah whispered to Fang who just shrugged.

Dr Sprocket handed Dr Springer the original clothes he wore when he was human and gave him coloured contact lenses to make him look less dead. Once changed Dr Springer looked more normal, except for the metal plate in the back of his head.

"Right, I do believe there is a universal puzzle that needs to be cracked?" Springer turned to Sprocket.

"Indeed, and now there are two of us to solve this complicated conundrum! Together we will unearth the Rubiks Crystals secrets and they will have to come up with a whole new scientific prize for our discovery! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Forward into the pages of scientific history! MWAHAHA!"

Their friends watched them as they laughed maniacally together, "This is creeping me out. Anyone else?" said Fang.

"Same here." Agreed Sarah.

"I was lost the moment I came in the room." Said T.O.M.

"If you'll excuse us, chaps and chapette, we have some important work to do," said Dr Sprocket.

"But rest assured that you'll be included in the glory of our discovery," said Dr Springer.

"O-kay, Docs, we'll just leave you two alone to get on with your research," said Sarah.

As they left the lab Dr Springer turned to look at the door and gave a wicked grin.

* * *

The next day Sarah was in the lounge, flicking through the TV channels, when Dr Springer emerged from the lab. He had considerably more colour in his cheeks and his lab coat was now dirty just like Sprockets, he walked over to the sink and washed the oil from his hands. He then saw Sarah lying on the couch.

"Anything interesting on, my dear?" he asked.

"No, not really, the good shows don't really start till-" she looked over the couch and saw Springer, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Doc,"

"Well I AM Doc. Or should I say he is ME? I mean, I did come first?"

"Yeah, but Dr Sprocket has the brain, it's basically what makes him HIM, y'know? No offence."

"None taken. I can see why you'd think he is the original. He has the original mind and you've known him a lot longer. Whilst my mind was fashioned on his and made from metal, a complex system of computer data and circuitry that has all his memories, all his plans, all his emotions. My dear, he may have my brain, but he does not have my heart, my soul. He is a cold, soulless machine."

Sarah got up from the couch, "That's not fair, Doc's not just some clockwork toy robot, he has feelings and emotions!" she told him.

"And memories, all those plans he had, the things he could've done but gave up because he was too weak to see them through."

"Doc's not weak! He uses his genius to do good things!" Sarah snapped.

"He has the ability to change the world but decides not to. Pity. Just fortunate then that his plans for world domination were also uploaded into me,"

Before she could react Dr Springer held up a can and sprayed a cloud of white gas in her face, knocking her out cold. Dr Springer looked at the unconscious Sarah and then back to the lab, "Someday, Tin Man, you'll thank me."

* * *

Fang and T.O.M had just returned from a training session with General Monger and the aliens, they had looked everywhere for Sarah and the doctors but had found no sign of them.

"I don't know why we walked around the whole facility when they could've been in the lab the entire time?" grunted Fang.

"Well it's like they say: When you're looking for something it's always in the last place you look!" quoted T.O.M. Fang said nothing.

They entered the lounge but still no sign of them, the TV had been left on however.

"Strange?"

"Yeah, who watches the shopping channel?"

They entered the lab and to their shock they found Dr Sprocket lying on the floor, still as a statue. They rushed down and looked at him.

"He's been switched off!" said Fang, looking at the robo docs face, he had a look of shock on him, "How do we switch him back on?"

"I'll check the manual," said T.O.M, picking up a book that read: _ROBOT BODIES FOR DUMMIES _and began thumbing through the pages.

"What does it say?" asked the snake.

"I don't know! I can't read!"

Fang rolled his eyes and took the book off him, he scrolled down to the page that said how to reactivate Dr Sprocket.

"Aha, you must press the red button inside the neck hole!"

Fang felt inside the gap between the neck and the head and felt a button, he pushed it and Dr Sprocket sprang back to life.

"-it's absolutely absurd and another thing….huh?"

"Doc? What happened? You were doing the whole rigor mortis on us,"

"It was me, Dr Springer me, he must have switched me off when I ridiculed his ideas,"

"Wouldn't his ideas be YOUR ideas?" T.O.M pointed out.

"They were my ideas from long ago, before I was a monster I dreamt of world domination, conquering the world with mad science. My first objective was to achieve immortality, that's when I transferred my brain into a robotic body, after that I was captured, locked up and generally gave up on the whole evil plan thing."

"But I'm guessing your body hasn't?"

"No, he must've switched me off so he can…oh no!" The mad scientist rushed out the lab into the lounge, Fang and T.O.M joined him as he scanned the floor, "He's taken Sarah! There are traces of knockout gas on the floor!"

"Alright that does it, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that it'll split in two!" snarled Fang, his scales vibrating as he hissed.

"No, don't you see? He knows if you go after him then he'll succeed in his/my evil plans!" Dr Sprocket told him.

"And what plan is that?"

"Yeah, if he's you and you is he then he knows what you know that we don't that they know what he knows which you also know that…" Fang slapped T.O.M round the head, "…thanks!"

"He will want to get rid of any threat to his plans so most likely he'll want to destroy this base!" pondered Sprocket.

"How's he gonna do that?"

"A bomb."

"Oh, is that all?"

"No ordinary bomb, T.O.M! He will have designed a red matter explosive whilst I was offline! When placed in the centre of the base and detonated it will suck everything into a miniature black hole and leave nothing but a giant hole in the ground! That's what I would have done a long time ago,"

"You…are seriously twisted," said Fang.

"Can't be, my chassis is perfectly…oh, I see what you mean,"

"So what do we do?" said T.O.M as he started to panic.

"You two go find the bomb, it'll be somewhere in the middle of the base, I'm going to rescue Sarah and stop me!"

"Why can't you disarm the bomb and we go after you?"

"He's an evil genius who knows everything about you, you won't stand a chance, but I know how he thinks! Now GO!"

Fang and T.O.M rushed out the room, Fang momentarily poking his head back in, "When you're done, leave apiece of yourself for me!" and he left.

Dr Sprocket paced back and forth, thinking as hard as he could, "_He thinks like me, he acts like me, he IS me, so where would I be if I wanted to plot evil plans whilst holding someone prisoner? Would have to be somewhere secluded…_Gottit!"

He went into vehicle mode by using the cogs in his ankles and knee joints as wheels and scooted off to rescue.

* * *

Fang and T.O.M ran through the facility, trying to locate the center of the facility.

"Why don't we look at a map?" asked T.O.M.

"There isn't a map of the base, T.O.M," said Fang.

"Sure there is," he pulled a map out of his body and unfolded it.

"How do you have a map of the base?"

"General Monger made it for me so I don't get lost."

"But you always get lost!"

"That's cos I keep forgetting I have a map!"

"So how…oh, never mind, let me see," He looked at the unfolded map, the base was much bigger than he thought, rooms and corridors everywhere, he ran his finger to the middle and found the center, "The Watch Tower! The tower that watched over our cells back in the old days!"

"Let's go!" T.O.M said enthusiastically, grabbing his friends hand and speeding off to the tower.

* * *

Finding the sealed off wall that General Monger had replaced only a few weeks ago, Dr Sprocket found a hole cut through it big enough to fit a thin man and a young lady through, as well as a slim robot. He crawled through the hole and sped down the dusty and dark corridors.

A short time later he arrived at the ruins of Area Fifty-Secret. Using his scanners he could see where the dust stained floor had been disturbed. Following it he eventually arrived at a large storage warehouse, there was a large disused generator surrounded by scaffolding and next to it was a large silo with something bubbling inside it.

"DOC!"

Dr Sprocket looked up and saw Sarah dangling above the silo; she was tied up by a metal cable that was attached to the ceiling. Then he saw Dr Springer appear on top of the generator, "Like what I've done with the place? That silo there is filled with sulphuric acid, she grows, she dies!"

"Only been here a few hours and you've managed to put all this together? Smart I must say," Said Sprocket.

"If you can call yourself a mad scientist then you know how easy it was to achieve?" Springer said.

"This is absurd, you are me! You can't do this!"

"All those plans we had to rule the world and remake it in our own image, and then you take out my brain and make it soft! Well I'm not letting those ideas go to waste, I'm going to destroy Area Fifty-Unknown and take over the world! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"We shall see about that, fiend!" said Sprocket and the pair drew ray guns and began blasting each other.

* * *

Fang and T.O.M had made it to the Watch Tower and had located the bomb taped to the bottom of it. Fang used his claws to carefully cut the tape and then examine the device.

"Careful! It could go boom!" T.O.M said worriedly.

"Relax, I've seen enough spy movies to know that you cut the red wire," Fang removed the outer casing and looked inside the bomb, he found FIVE red wires, "…oh momma!"

* * *

Sarah watched as the two mad scientists fought each other with lasers, Dr Springer showered the floor with laser beams but Dr Sprocket was just able to avoid them and shoot back, Dr Springer was proving just as agile as he was.

"Face it, you oversized bean tin, you can't beat the original!" Springer laughed.

Dr Sprocket took cover behind a crate, he needed a plan to get him down from the high ground, then he had it!

Diving from cover he fired his ray gun at the side of the acid silo, its contents sprayed all over the generator and scaffolding. Dr Springer swayed and lurched as the generator began to dissolve from underneath him. He jumped off and landed a safe distance from the puddle of acid but he lost his gun to the corrosive substance.

He picked up a rusty pipe and clobbered Dr Sprocket round the head, the robo doc vibrated as Dr Springer prepared to swing again.

"Hey, Sprocket?"

"Y-Yes?"

_CLANG!_

"Stop hitting yourself!"

_CLANG!_

"Stop hitting yourself!"

_CLANG!_

"Stop hitting yourself!"

"T-Then s-stop h-hitting m-me!" Sprocket shuddered.

* * *

Fang was sweating now, the timer on the bomb was counting down and he didn't know which red wire to cut.

"Come on, Bro! Hurry it up!" panicked T.O.M.

"I'm trying but I can't work UNDER ALL THIS PRESSURE!" snapped Fang.

"Oh man, if that bomb goes off it's seriously gonna cut into my meal time!"

"Meal time? This place is gonna go down the plug hole and all you can think about is…how incredibly smart you are!?"

T.O.M frowned, "Huh?"

"Bro, open up!"

T.O.M opened his mouth and Fang deposited the bomb inside his friend's mouth and then closed it again. The bomb dissolved inside the mutant tomato and he belched, "Mmmm, tastes like spaghetti!" he grinned.

Fang leaned against the tower wall in relief, "Phew! Glad that's over, just hope Docs doing alright!"

* * *

Dr Sprocket was vibrating so bad that he thought his screws would come loose. Dr Springer held the pipe in his hands, "You know, I think I'll let you keep my brain, this artificial brain you installed is far superior, it'll never wither, it'll never decay, it'll only evolve…become smarter!"

He turned to look at Sarah; the silo was still emptying of acid so she couldn't break free.

"When I get out of this I'm gonna…"

"What? You can't defeat me; I have a complete file on you thanks to Dr Sprocket's uploaded memories. I know your every move, your fighting style, your IQ…dear me. And once I am done with him I will rid myself of…"

Dr Sprocket came up behind him and got him in a full nelson, "This ends now!"

"Oh look, the toy man thinks he can still stop me? Cute."

"This toy man has something you don't. Something that I didn't think would come in handy till now,"

His eyes glowed red and smoke began to billow from his body.

"W-what are you doing?"

"_SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED! TERMINATING IN THREE…TWO…ONE…_"

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Doooooooooc!"

_BOOM!_

Sarah could only watch in horror as Dr Sprocket exploded, taking Dr Springer with him. There was a large cloud of smoke and bits of metal flew everywhere, clanging down on the ground. Ignoring the puddle of acid beneath her she grew big, the metal cables snapping from her enlarging body. Her sneakers splashed into the acid but was nothing more than a puddle at her current size. She stepped out of the puddle and blew the smoke away.

There was a small black crater in the ground where the two scientists had been. She shrank down and dropped to her knees, "Doc…"

Fang and T.O.M, who had followed Dr Sprockets signal on their communicator, burst into the room, "Sheez, what happened here?" panted Fang.

"Where's Doc?" asked T.O.M.

"He's…he's…"

Suddenly a spherical jar landed in front of her, inside was a brain.

"Hey, is that…?"

Sarah picked up the jar, "It's him, it's Doc!" there was a blinking light on top of the jar and it was fading, "He's running out of time! He needs a new body, quick!"

She handed the jar to Fang and grew big, she picked up her friends and put them on her shoulders and made for the exit. She ignored the squelching of the ruined soles on her sneakers as she sprinted out of Area Fifty-Secret.

They returned to the lab with minutes to spare and pressed a button on the computer console, a wall opened up and revealed another room filled with robot bodies identical to Dr Sprockets.

Fang inserted the brain jar into the closest body and closed the lid. They all stepped back as the body sprang to life and his eyes opened, "Urgh….that was an unpleasant experience!" groaned Dr Sprocket.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Doc!" said Fang. "But seriously, you wanted to take over the world?"

"Ancient history, dear friend," sighed Dr Sprocket, "That was the OLD me. Which we won't be seeing again,"

"Yeah, you blew your own body up! You had us worried there," said Sarah.

"Apologies, my dear, I think its safe to say that I won't be keeping spare bodies around or making artificial brains anymore." Said Dr Sprocket.

T.O.M slid forward, "I think every BODY agrees with that! Hah? Hah? Gettit? BODY? Ha-Ha-Ha! Man, that is hilarious….What?

* * *

**Monsters Cast:**

**Sarah- Kerry Bishé, just think she has a nice voice for the part.**

**Fang- Anthony Ruivivar, because he and Diedrich Bader have something in common.**

**T.O.M- Dan Castellaneta, Homer Simpson...nuff said.**

**Dr Sprocket- David Tennant, he knows a few things about being a doctor.**


End file.
